


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by BCDraven



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s!Bucky, Dating, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Sad!Bucky, flirty!Bucky, frustrated!bucky, happy!bucky, ipromise, lotsoffluff, stillhasplot, willbecomeratedMeventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is now an Avenger and is no longer under HYDRA's mind control. His memories are still coming back to him. Unfortunately, HYDRA has one more trick up their sleeve to get their favorite weapon back. Bucky/OC TON of fluff but still plot in there. Will be writing an M rate chapter here that won't be on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't do anything stupid until I come back."

"How can I when you're taking all of the stupid with you," Steve retorted cocking his head hoping that his stubborn friend would understand the double meaning in his words.

Bucky heaved a sigh and went in towards his best friend for a final hug, "You're a punk."

"Jerk," Steve said sadly then spoke again, "Hey don't win the war until I get there."

Bucky saluted him, flashed a final smile, then turned to the two ladies waiting for him, "Come on girls they're playing our song."

He froze in place as he caught a glimpse of a very angry raven haired girl a few feet away observing the scene play out.

"Bucky," the petite brunette whined, "I thought they were playing our song?"

He barely heard her as his focus was on the beauty watching from afar. There was a challenge in her eyes, and when he remained still a few moments longer she sighed and turned on her heel to stalk away.

That is what finally snapped him out of it. "Hey I'm sorry girls, but something suddenly came up. However, let me pay for your cab to the dance hall. There's plenty of men who are going to fall all over themselves to get on you gals' dance card."

The two girls wanted to protest, but they were too shocked. Both of them considered telling him off, but that damn charming smile staved off most of their anger. Seeing the resolve in his eyes to go take care of whatever came up, they begrudgingly entered the cab he hailed.

"Thanks for a fun time, I wish you both best of luck with my fellow soldiers - knock em dead," he winked as he shut the cab door.

He didn't even wait for the cab to drive away; didn't bother with an obligatory final wave goodbye; he sprinted into the crowd to find and fix his mistake.

"Doll, wait up," he called as he finally caught up with the beauty from before.

"Go to hell," the dark haired girl hissed as she continued her sprint out of the fairgrounds.

Bucky stopped resigned to the desperation he had been trying to hide ever since he got his orders. "Denise," he yelled.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands were at her sides, balled into fists. She refused to turn around, because her eyes were already filling with tears of anger and betrayal. The only reason she stopped running in the first place was because he only called her by name when he was being serious.

Knowing she was too proud to turn and face him, Bucky grabbed her hand gingerly and pulled her away from the mainstream of the crowd. Once he knew the two of them were safely tucked away, he tried to speak but was cut off.

"SERGEANT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES," the girl shouted with her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to mask her tears, "YOU NEED TO GROW UP! FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU WANT. I AM SO TIRED OF THIS BACK AND FORTH AND BACK AN -"

Bucky took advantage of her closed eyes and silenced Denise with a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I was stupid," he painted as he pulled away from her.

"You're always stupid," Denise snapped but all the venom was out of her voice.

"Denise Irene Zimmerman, you are the only woman for - OW WHAT THE HELL DOLL," he exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek that she slapped.

"What about that redhead you spent $3 to win on...what was that floozy's name again? Oh yeah...Dolores," she pronounced the name in a sickening tone, "what about Mildred - who you know I can't stand - that you danced with at our prom when I was your date? What about all the waitresses at every diner we ever had a date at? Also, more recently, what about the - not one, no no that's not enough for you - but TWO women just now?!"

Bucky sighed heavily and shook his head. "Denise," he implored once again, "I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with forever the moment you came into my life."

"We were 12," she stated simply.

"You were precocious," he said as he flashed you his famous lopsided smile.

"Then tell me James, why do we keep doing this," it was her turn to sigh in resignation, "I know you're not all to blame for this situation we keep finding ourselves in. Whenever I see you flirt with another girl, I flirt with the first guy I see. It's to the point where I try and beat you at your own game and I just don't understand why we started playing it in the first place."

"Well," he said carefully, considering how honest he should answer until he decided on telling her the half-truth, "you're so beautiful when your angry; and seeing you jealous inflated my ego. It's a stupid game and I'm done with playing it. I want to spend my last night with you, just you. You are more than enough for me, and I know I messed up and I don't deserve another millionth chance, but I -"

Her lips were on him hungry with desire. She didn't like his answer but at least she had one, and she knew he was telling a simple, obvious truth: he was leaving and he may never come back. Denise decided that spending time with the infuriating man that she loved was more important than any childish games.

"Past is past, what's done is done," she said resolutely, "let's go to your apartment."

Bucky couldn't believe his luck, he had been waiting to be with this amazing woman for what seemed like a lifetime. Of course, he always thought their first time would be on their wedding night, but given the circumstances if she was willing he was more than ready to take her up on it.

The two of them no sooner got through the door, and it was as if it was the first time they were ever alone together. They looked to the floor and the walls and refused to look at or talk to one another.

Bucky steeled himself and moved over to Denise, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Are you sure about this," he asked sincerely as he stared into her bright grey eyes. He knew how much waiting until marriage meant to her, and when it came down to it he really would do anything to make her happy.

He drew his hand back in surprise as she chuckled. "Oh my dear sweet Bucky," she shook her head as she brought her hand up to stroke the side of his face, "you're not making it to home plate tonight."

He pouted in disappointment, "Then why - "

She drew closer to him, grabbing the lapels of his uniform, "Well, Sergeant, I want you all to myself. Yes, I want to make love to you more than anything - but I want you motivated to come home to me."

"I love you," the words tumbled breathlessly out of his mouth for the first time.

A giant smile crept across Denise's face as she got on her tiptoes to remove his hat and kiss his forehead. "I love you too."

Bucky's eyes flew open and he shot out of bed like a rocket. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt or pants. Tearing through the Avenger's Compound in just his boxers, he was a man on a mission. Once he got to the door he needed he pounded on it unceasingly.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very sleep Steve Rogers. Before he could ask what his best friend was doing pounding on his door half naked at 3:30 in the morning, his friend gripped him violently by the shoulders and shook him.

"What happened to Denise," he cried, "I know she's probably dead but I've gotta know what happened to her."

Steve hung his head and stayed silent for a while.

"Steve, I need to know!"

"I was afraid of this," he said sorrowfully.

"Afraid of what? Tell me," Bucky demanded.

"No one knows," he said quietly.

"What?! She was our best friend she was my, she was my, she was..."

"The last anyone saw of her was the day I wrote to her about your fall from the train. Her father said she read the letter and ran out of the house sobbing. There was no trace of her after that. I'm sorry Bucky."


	2. Bittersweet Memories

"How could I not remember her sooner," Bucky mourned with his head in his hands, "how could she just disappear without a trace? She would never leave her - that's right she lived with just her dad right?"

Steve nodded gravely.

"Her mom died in child birth. She and her dad were close. She got teased by other girls because she couldn't pin curl her hair or do her makeup to their standards. It wasn't her fault, and she always acted like it didn't bother her but you could see it in her eyes - those beautiful gray eyes that she hated so much because she said they were boring. They looked like the sky before a storm and had streaks of deep blue in them, but I never told her that," he said matter of factly before continuing sadly, "Why didn't I ever tell her?"

"I don't know, Buck, I used to ask you that all the time. It was as if your mission in life was to get under her skin," Steve said wistfully.

"She never knew how much I loved her. She died without ever knowing Steve - and what if she died horribly? Did anyone ever look into it?"

"I did," Steve said softly, "she was the love of your life and she was also my best friend. I did all I could. I made it my personal mission to find out where she was. Before I went in the ice, her dad told me she went missing. I pulled the Captain America card and had the best people looking for her until I could when I got back home."

Steve turned before Bucky could see the tears welling in his eyes. He walked over to a corner of his living room and dug around in a drawer for a bit. Returning to sit across from Bucky at his dining room table he handed his forlorn friend a file. It was thin and worn. Bucky could tell that these few papers had been poured over countless times over a span of years.

"I resumed the search on my own - this time for answers rather than for her - when I was thawed out and adjusted to life again. Thankfully the file was put in my effects that S.H.I.E.L.D. had kept. I've done everything from interviewing people who lived on her block that was still alive, investigating kidnappings in the area, I had the P.I.'s back in our time confronting prisoners who were convicted of crimes in the surrounding area. Nothing has ever come up."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this," Bucky tried his best to not sound accusatory.

"I didn't want you to have to lose her twice. I figured if you didn't remember her, that you wouldn't have to carry the burden of all the questions," Steve hung his head.

"I'm sorry I know you loved her too."

"She was like my sister, you two were my world," he spoke softly.

As Bucky carefully opened the file folder two old and crinkled photographs fell out. One was a single shot of Denise's face. She had a know-it-all kind of smirk on her face, he remembered how he loved that look. Her smart-ass ways always rivaled his own, which typically led down one of two roads: a fight or a hot make-out session. Honestly it always ended in the latter sooner or later. The second photograph was of Steve, himself, and her on a fire escape. Steve was leaning on a brick building with one of his feet propped up on the bottom step trying his best to look menacing. Denise was standing on the next step up with one arm over Bucky's which was wrapped around her waist and the other arm wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck. She had a giant smile on her face, while Bucky looked so content as if he was on top of the world as his chin rested on the top of her head. Denise's dad had taken the picture. He had just gotten a camera and wanted to try it out. He wanted a picture of his angel girl and the two sons he never had but always wanted. That's what he had said.

"I knew this was going to come up soon," Steve admitted, staring intently at his hands.

"How?"

"Well do you remember that advertisement we passed by this afternoon?"

Bucky scrunched his nose in thought, "The one about The Wizard of Oz celebration?"

"Yea," Steve chuckled obviously at a memory that was still eluding Bucky.

"Humor me," Bucky begged, "my mind and heart are on overload."

Steve looked at his friend apologetically before he started his tale. "Denise loved movies and music. She couldn't afford to go to the theater very often, so she was often at the dance hall with us or by her radio when we weren't all getting into trouble. So you saved up for months to take her to see The Wizard of Oz on a date. It was a surprise to her, she cried a little when you told her what you were going to do that night. She loved Judy Garland. You both told me on separate occasions that it was the best date you ever had together. There was no arguing and no flirting with other people. You told me that you planned too hard to play your games and that she sealed the deal even further for you when she -"

"Sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' on our walk back home," Bucky said slowly with a sad smile spreading across his face at the memory, "her voice was even better than Judy Garland's. I didn't even know that she could sing before that."

"She was embarrassed you know," when Bucky gave him a confused look he continued, "that she sang in front of you. She said she was just so happy and content and in love with you and enchanted by the film that she just couldn't help herself."

The two friends sat in silence for several moments, lost in a swirl of bittersweet memories. After a while Bucky stood up, file in hand, "I'm going to find out what happened to her. Can I keep this?"

"Please, you deserve to keep it. What are you going to do?"

"Start from the beginning...and go from there. She deserves so much better than a question mark for the end of her life, and if she needs justice - I'll get it for her. I owe her that at the very least," he said as he hung his head.

"Well, you've got more than enough help here. Maybe we should enlist their help," Steve suggested.

"We?"

"You're not alone, Bucky. Maybe that was my mistake, looking into all of this alone and hiring people who didn't know her enough to care what happened to her. They all have different skills that may help us. Why don't you try and get some sleep and we'll debrief everyone in the morning?"

Bucky nodded almost imperceptibly as he walked out the front door and hung a right. Steve leaned out of the doorway and called out to him, "Bucky, your room is the other way."

Bucky called back without stopped or turning around, "There won't be any sleep for me until I find answers. I'm going to the gym to train for whatever and whomever I need to face."

Steve wanted to follow after him, but figured that he would need to be alone. He had a lot to process. Steve headed back to bed and prayed to God that answers would finally be found. Maybe Denise ended up living a full and happy life, he mused to himself.

However, Captain Rogers knew better than that. Denise would never have left her father or him under any circumstances. In truth, he knew that there was no way for this to end other than in heartbreak.


	3. The Avenger's Detective Agency

For the millionth time Bucky roughly rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. While they had found the cure to break his mind forever from Hydra's mind control, he still was finding his way to normality difficult. Speaking in front of his still relatively new colleagues with all their eyes trained on him was more than he could handle under normal circumstances. His love for Denise and his desperation to find what happened to her - and Steve at his side while he spoke - were the only things getting him through.

No one was responding to anything he said and he began to regret listening to Steve's advice. Of course they wouldn't be willing to help him. He has caused so much harm, and was still going through the "proving himself" stage. There was no way he could let it go though, he didn't care how desperate he sounded as he pounded on the table and spoke with abandon, "Please, I know I don't deserve your help - but Denise, she represents all that is good and pure in this world. She deserves so much better then whatever she got. She needs closure. If you can't do it for me, do it for her - or at the very least for Steve."

"So Tinman has a heart after all," Tony quipped, "or was she just really skilled at -"

In a heartbeat Bucky was pulling Tony up by his shirt screaming with a voice filled with hurt, "Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

As always Tony managed to keep his cool as he pushed himself out of the super-soldier's grasp. "So I take it you never got that home run. How sad. Another 90-some year old virgin. Explains a lot though. No disrespect to Denise, I'm just being me," he added hastily as he saw the crazed look in Bucky's eyes.

"And we all know he's an ass, but I'm sure I can speak for both of us when I say we're in," Bruce said calmly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Vision offered, "I'm sure that between us all we can discover what happened to your beloved."

"Yes," Wanda agreed heartily, "not knowing is a terrible burden to bear."

"I'm totally doing this for Steve, I just want to clarify that now," Sam added in a playful tone.

Clint smacked Sam in the back of the head hard. "I know I'm usually the first to say something sarcastic, but...if I ever lost Laura and never found out what happened," he shook the thought from his head, "I won't stop until we find answers, Bucky."

Bucky found himself overwhelmed by all the support, and he looked to Steve utterly speechless. "See," Steve nodded to his best friend, "I told you they would help."

Natasha, who had been silent and pouring over her tablet through the whole ordeal, finally spoke, "Hey Steve...have you ever consider Hydra?"

"Excuse me," Steve said highly offended, "I am Captain America not Benedict Arnold."

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, "Down boy, I wasn't questioning your allegiance just your thought process," she paused and looked around the room to see if anyone was following where she was going and when no one did she continued, "Bucky says that you had people looking into criminals and neighbors and what have you."

"Yes, what of it," Steve asked still not getting it.

"Would a common criminal from the 40s really be able to make a young girl disappear without a single trace? So much so that not even Captain America and all his pull couldn't find hide nor hair of her," she paused for dramatic effect before pulling up the images of her tablet overtop of the meeting table, "I scanned through some of the Hydra files we released using keywords - namely places you mentioned in relation to her. There is an incredibly small Hydra base in the Catskills of New York. It's not much but it's something, we may find more clues there."

Both Bucky and Steve's jaws hung open at how fast Natasha found something - however small - to go on.

"To the Mystery Machine," Tony exclaimed as he filed everyone out to the garage where his fleet of cars were.

When he noticed Bucky and Steve hadn't moved an inch he added, "Cmon Scooby and Shaggy - I bet I can rustle up some Scooby snacks for the ride."


	4. I Should've

"I should've made love to James Buchanan Barnes. I should've made love to him so much and so long that neither of us would be able to walk straight for a week," Denise thought.

She refused to open her eyes as her last memory of her love alive played in her head.

"You don't like music," Bucky quipped sarcastically.

Denise was hidden in the shadows waiting to surprise her boyfriend. Her heart dropped a little as she watched him flirt shamelessly with the beautiful English woman.

"I do actually. I might even when this is all over go dancing," she replied without so much as glancing in Bucky's direction.

"Then what are we waiting for," Bucky said suggestively.

"The right partner," the woman replied giving Steve a knowing look.

Denise shook her head in spite of herself. It was about damn time someone saw Steve for the national treasure he was; and it was beyond damn time that someone shot James Buchanan Barnes down a few notches.

"I'm invisible," Bucky laughed, "I'm turning into you. This is a nightmare."

Steve, more confidant then she had ever seen him before, retorted, "Don't take it so hard...maybe she's got a friend."

She took this as her cue and sauntered out of the shadows, "Who knows maybe even Steve has a friend."

"DENISE," Bucky screamed in delight.

He couldn't hold himself back he ran to capture her in his arms and twirl her around. Peppering her face and neck with kisses he stuttered out, "I wasn't really trying to dance with Peggy. I was just trying to make sure that she only had eyes for Steve. You know I really -"

"I don't care. You were missing and now your found and you're mine. Shut up and kiss me Barnes," Denise ordered in her best faux military voice.

"Yes ma'am," he complied eagerly and gave her a single, deep kiss before asking, "wait how did you get here?"

"I'm a furlough present brought to you by Captain America," she smiled brightly.

"Well, God bless America," Bucky beamed as he took her hands in his and looked her up and down as if she were the only girl in the world.

"Guys I'm still here," Steve said sheepishly with his head bowed and cheeks reddened.

"Thank you Steve," his two best friends exclaimed simultaneously as they hugged him.

"Alright, alright," he brushed them both off, "well I'll leave you guys to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Aw man, how are we supposed to have any fun OW," Bucky joked before getting slapped upside the head by Denise.

Once they were alone, again Denise thought about giving herself over to James. Then her mind wandered to when she received word that he was missing in action. She had regretted not being with him and prayed night and day for him to be found safe and sound. Lo and behold Steve brought him back to her - or rather her to him as it were. Denise decided she could wait a little longer - maybe waiting was the trick to keeping him safe. She knew the sentiment was ridiculous, but she believed in it anyway. So they spent every single night of furlough together talking, laughing, kissing, and sleeping in each other's arms. It nearly killed her to say goodbye again and head back home to Brooklyn.

"Yup," Denise confirmed her thoughts aloud as she stretched and yawned, "I definitely should've made love to James."

Her eyes shot open as another thought entered her head. "Where am I," she asked aloud.

She found herself in a dimly lit room that wasn't her own. It was much more difficult than it should have been to lift herself off the hard cold surface she was laying on. Her eyes adjusted to the light and a bright blue piece of paper on a nearby table caught her eye. It was so out of place in the green and gray hazy room.

Denise tentatively made her way over to the table wobbling on her legs as if she hadn't used them before. The paper was an advertisement for a viewing of The Wizard of Oz.

Her mind raced. What was she doing there? What was this place? Where was her dad and Steve and James?

She exhaled in an effort to calm herself down. Clearly the paper was put there for a reason. Maybe it was a clue. She couldn't remember anything past saying goodbye to James. Was she still in England? Why was her brain so hazy? Did she drink last night? That wasn't like her at all so she threw that thought from her mind. With another deep exhale and paper in hand she shakily made her way around the room to find an exit.

"Okay, Tinman this is your shindig, what's the plan," Tony said over the intercom as he flew overhead of the vehicle with Vision.

Bucky exhaled deeply before responding. "All of us in the vehicle will infiltrate the building. Clint will watch our backs on the inside. Tony, you and Vision keep watch on the outside. I know that the files said this was a small, abandoned Hydra base but it still could be a trick."

Everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Look at Scooby leading the charge without his Scooby snacks," Tony joked.

Steve saw Bucky's look of confusion and said, "It's actually a classic if you watch the original cartoon that is. I'll show it to you some time."

"Careful there Bucky Bear, sounds like Cap is ready and rarin to heal that broken heart of yours," Tony laughed unable to help himself.

"I swear if he doesn't do anything useful, I'm going to kick his ass," Bucky said emotionlessly.

"...and I'll help...again," Steve offered.

"All right girls," Natasha jumped in before Tony could, "we're here."

"Alright mission mode," Tony managed seriously, "Vision you take the front half of the facility and I'll take the back."

"Affirmative," Vision replied.

The rest of the team cautiously poured out of the truck. The place certainly looked abandoned; it's front door off its hinges.

"Wanda do you sense anyone inside," Steve implored.

Wanda searched with her mind and came up empty for other life forms besides their own. She walked up and put a hand to Bucky's shoulder and whispered so only he could hear, "I'm sure we'll find some answers here."

Bucky nodded grateful for the reassurance. The team continue to make their way still cautiously through the building. After a few turns they found a room with several monitors. For being a place that's been allegedly abandoned for years other than a haze over the place it was kept pretty clean. Above the monitors there was a catalogue of burned DVDs. Each dvd was marked "Plan Z" and a date. Bucky picked the one with the earliest date and handed it to Steve.

"This is from a week after you fell Bucky," Steve exclaimed as he handed the dvd to Bruce.

Bruce found the insert slot for the DVDs and popped it in. The monitors buzzed to life and an old film with fuzzy picture and sound came on. There was a cryo tank, and Bucky shivered at the sight of it. A woman screaming pierced through the hum of HYDRA scientists talking. Two HYDRA thugs came in the shot; they were carrying the woman the screams were coming from.

"Let go of me," came out clear as day.

One of the scientists turned to the girl with a laugh. "That won't be possible. You see we've acquired a new toy and you are our insurance that he stays shiny and new for us in case he ever decides to break."

"What did you do with James," the woman spat as she was turned to face the camera.

"Smart woman. James chose wisely - for him not for you," the scientist laughed cruelly, "Strap her in the chamber. I'd say this won't hurt a bit but I'd be lying."

Steve grabbed Bucky's arm just before it went through the monitors. "This has already happened. We can't stop it, but if you destroy the monitors we won't get any answers - quick answers at least."

Bucky exhaled violently and turned unable to watch the love of his life be put into cryo. They hadn't injected her with anything so there was that; but could she survive without an injection?

"Guys there's another DVD player and it's on record. Someone is still recording in this place," Natasha exclaimed.

Before anyone could even react she was already working on playing back the footage. "Parts of this have been tampered with. There's something someone doesn't want us to see," Natasha mused.

"Well I'm picking up movement in the back area. I'm going to check it out - so you better hurry Romanoff," Tony instructed.

"Bucky," Bruce called to his comrade who was pacing back and forth not facing the monitors, "this is from today."

He couldn't bring himself to look. Was it her dead body? Was it nothing? It was probably nothing.

"Yup," chimed a familiar voice that snapped Bucky's attention back to the screens, "I should've made love to James."

He couldn't stop himself from turning red. He waited for the snarky comments that never came. Everyone was just too shocked. Denise was alive.

There revelry was interrupted by the sounds of Tony screaming. The team flew out of the facility and towards their screaming friend.

"Stop! Hey! Knock it off! I'm -" Tony kept yelling at the crazed Raven-haired girl who was currently hurtling rocks towards him.

Denise thought she had to have been having the craziest dream of her life. First waking up in that creepy place, then the flyer, and then some flying piece of red and gold metal shaped like a man came out of the sky like a deranged bullet at her. She did the only thing she could she screamed to try and scare it away and for good measure if that didn't work she threw rocks at it since there was an abundance of them around.

When it started talking somehow she screamed louder. What on earth did her and Bucky drink last night?

Tony figured after hearing the conversation from inside the building that this must be Denise. He smiled inside his suit in spite of himself thinking that it was about time those out of time soldiers got a happy ending. Then he realized that she probably had no idea what year it was and he was more than likely scaring the shit out of her. So he did what he thought was best and landed a few feet in front of her trying his best to dodge the rocks she kept throwing. He powered down the helmet portion of his suit so his face showed to her now and called out her name, "Denise it's okay -"

He couldn't get out anymore than that because she fainted, and out of instinct he shot forward to catch her. The rest of the team finally made it to where Tony was and looked around for a threat.

Tony, who had his back to them at first, turned around with a passed out Denise in his arms, "Hey Tinman I think this is yours."


	5. Waking Up

Bucky's breaths were shallow as he held Denise close to him in the back of the vehicle. He couldn't believe she was in his arms again. Steve kept leaning over to stare at her and smile. Tears formed in his eyes as he clasped Bucky's shoulder, "The three of us together again. I never thought this would ever be possible."

"Cap keep it up and Nat here will be a pool of tears," Sam joked.

"The driver said as his eyes were watering over," Natasha shot back from the passengers seat.

"Hey it's not my fault we were thrown into an impromptu mission while my suit was in the shop. Besides we needed to ensure a quick getaway just in case and we all know I'm the best driver here," he said defensively before changing his tone to seriousness, "Buck."

For the first time since he had Denise in his arms he looked away from her sleeping form. Sam eyed him in his usual glaring way in the rear view mirror.

Bucky couldn't speak so he stared back his eyes filled with nothing but gratitude and relief. Sam looked to the road briefly before looking back in the mirror with a softer look. "I'm happy for you man."

Bucky nodded with a slight smile and then returned to look over Denise's body to look for any injuries that may be there.

"Do I sense a budding friendship," Steve remarked hopefully.

"Don't push it," Sam snapped.

"BROOOOOOMANCE," Clint sang overdramtically, "nothing really gay about it. Bro-o-o-Omance not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I loooove you in the most heterosexual way."

Bucky and Steve exchanged very confused and bewildered looks, both wondering what on earth was wrong with the people of this generation. "Someone's been spending waaaay too much time in YouTube again," Bruce commented with a sigh, "By the way I grabbed all the DVDs and put them in my pack. That way we can review all that happened to her. I feel like even though she's clearly no super soldier there has to be more to the story. You don't just DVD a single person in cryo over the course of 70 years for no reason."

"Good call Bruce," Vision said over the intercom, "there's definitely more at work here."

"Yes," Wanda agreed, "and while musty that place was far too clean for it to be truly abandoned."

The rest of the ride was ridden in complicated silence. Everyone was overjoyed that Denise was alive and seemingly well, but what other things were in the works that could spell trouble?

Bucky carried Denise to the medical bay, and was fully prepared to stay with her every step of the way. Then as he was about to sit down, he changed direction and shot out of the room faster than a bullet. Steve ran out after him with a nod to Bruce to let him know to go ahead an asses her.

"Bucky," he called after his friend, "Bucky what on earth?"

Bucky stopped running and leaned into a wall his back to his best friend. "What happens when she finds out what I've done," he said quietly.

"The Denise I know wouldn't even blame you - you know that," Steve implored.

"She may not blame me for all the lives I took, but she may blame me for her getting kidnapped. Her life was cut short because of me, because HYDRA wanted assurances," Bucky exclaimed as he punched a hole in the wall.

He ran shaking fingers through his hair and turned to Steve unable to meet his eyes.

"Bucky, you are the love of her life and I think the only thing she would remotely blame you for is if you weren't there when she woke up when you could've been," he reasoned, "please come with me back to medical bay."

Bucky nodded gravely and exhaled deeply. The two friends headed back to where Denise was being checked over. Right before they came to the door Tony stood in there way.

"Stark," Bucky began cautiously.

"Hey you can't kick my ass I do believe you will agree I was 100% helpful," he smirked referring to Bucky's earlier threat, "I just wanted to let you know that these DVDs are going to take a while for us to comb through. So I think it's best if Denise -"

"STARK YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM HER! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS DANGEROUS AS THE WINTER SOLDIER YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU WHEN -"

"Down boy," Tony said, "I'm so happy that you'll finally be able to bang out these 70+ year frustrations over the next couple of weeks, maybe then you'll chill out Grumpy Cat."

"I told you not to talk about her like - wait couple of weeks," Bucky questioned.

"Well if you had let me finish, Bucky Bear, you would've heard me say I think it's best if Denise stays put in the compound until we figure out what's going on. Now it may take her longer to adjust because she literally has no idea what's going on like the two of you did, so we talked as a team and agreed that you should take a couple of weeks to help her adjust. Now we'll be available to help as well, but you'll be me of the 24/7 care. Okay Nurse Terminator?"

Bucky's mouth hung open unable to break down and thank him. Tony chuckled to himself and moved out of the way. Slowly Bucky went to open the door when Tony called from behind him, "Did I mention that she'll be bunking with you in your suite...you know for soothing reasons - or not so soothing I'm not going to pretend like I know how you like it in bed."

Bucky choked on air and accidentally broke the door as he tried to open it. He turned around to face Tony who was practically glowing with smugness.

"Don't say I never gave you anything cupcake," he laughed as he turned and went his way.

"Bucky," Bruce called from inside the medical bay.

"I'm sorry about the door," he managed.

"I wasn't calling you out about that, she's finally waking up," Bruce said hurriedly.

Bucky ran into the room as Denise swung her legs over yet another cold, hard table. Her eyes were closed, hands rubbing her temples.

"Denise," he breathed her name out like a prayer.

Denise's body froze as she spoke out loud, "I remember now. James and I didn't drink anything. After I said goodbye I went home to my dad. I got a letter from Steve that he had died. I ran out in my grief and was kidnapped. Some scientist told me they had James...that he was their toy...and that I was insurance that he stayed that way."

Bucky's breath hitches as the moment of truth was coming. He had to force himself to man up. While he couldn't will himself forward he managed to find his voice, "Denise...I'm not their toy anymore. I'm free. I'm safe. And I'm yours, doll."

"James," Denise cried as she snapped her head in the direction of his voice.

The moment she laid eyes on him she wasted no time. She practically flew off the table and jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, kissing him as if her life depended on it.


	6. Butterflies and Tangled String

The whole world faded away as Bucky held Denise in his arms, kissing her with reckless abandon. He felt like he was 14 again with a stomach full of butterflies and a head full of tangled string.

"Denise, hey, wait up," he called out to his best friends stalking form.

"You are such a fathead, James Buchanan Barnes," Denise called back not slowing down her pace.

"Fathead?! Who're you calling a fathead," Bucky yelled back deeply offended.

"You," she shouted spinning around to face him, "You big dumb fathead with all your gobbledygook."

"Gobbledygook?!"

She was practically charging at him now down the alley with her finger pointed at his chest. He backed up with his hands in the air truly confused as to what he did to anger her so much. When his back was up against the wall he pleaded, "C'mon doll, I don't know what you're talking about. I thought we were getting closer."

"So did I," she exclaimed as the tears welled in her eyes began to spill over.

His heart ached. He knew that she only cried when she was deeply angry or hurt. Never had he wanted to be the reason for those kind of tears streaking down her face.

"Can you please elaborate, I'm really lost here," he implored once more.

"Sadie Wilkinson," she said seething.

"What about her," he asked confused.

"I was walking in the halls to get to my locker when I heard Sadie talking to Beth Anne that she got her first kiss last night - from you," she screeched and then continued before he could defend himself, "You know just two nights ago when you were walking me home from Steve's house you were so sweet and innocent: asking me what all my favorite things were and holding my hand. When I asked you what was with all the questions, what did you say? You said you wanted to plan the perfect date. When I asked what did I have to do with it, what did you say? Oh that's right, you said it was because I was the one you wanted to take out. I thought you really liked me the way that I like you. I thought you were going to be my first kiss, but no! You had to go and give MY first kiss to that bitch Sadie!"

"No, I didn't," he whispered looking her dead in the eyes so she would know he was telling the truth.

"But why would she," Denise attempted to stay angry but the venom had already dissipated from her voice.

"You know what a khaki whacky that Sadie Wilkinson is, doll. She cornered me last night as I was walking home and tried to ask me out on a date. I told her that I had my heart set on someone else," he explained as he began to back up off the wall.

"What did she say," Denise asked, voice full of curiosity.

"It's not important."

"James."

"It's not important," he said again a little firmer.

In truth, Sadie had guessed who he had his heart set on and she openly started tearing Denise down. How on earth could anyone like a girl who can't even present herself properly, was the mildest thing that Sadie had said. It took all of Bucky's strength not to knock her block off, and the only thing that really stopped him was that she was a girl.

'James, man up, stop fantasizing about doing it and just kiss her,' his brain screamed at him.

After the encouragement his brain went hazy and his stomach flip-flopped, but no one would've been able to tell. On the outside he was smooth as silk. He took a step forward, put a hand to the side of her face (as he had seen so many heroes do in the movies) and kissed her square on the lips. It was brief and sweet, and as they parted he spoke with confidence, "There now I have your first kiss, and you have mine. Will you be my girl, Denise?"

Denise pulled back for air and drank in his features. "Your hair is longer," she commented and tugged on a few locks lightly, "I kinda like it."

She went to go in for another kiss when Steve cleared his throat, "Hey guys I'm still here."

Denise gasped, jumped off of Bucky, and ran into Steve's arms. "Steve!"

He held her for a few moments and then brought her out at arms length, "Now I know how desperately you must want to accomplish what you said when you first woke up today, but I think we should take it down a few notches and fill you in on a few things."

Denise blushed furiously, "You heard what I said?"

Steve smiled broadly, he rarely had the upper hand when it came to this sort of thing and it was nice to see someone else blush, "Not just me - Bucky heard it too."

Denise turned her head to look at Bucky. He had a cocky side smile plastered on his face and nodded at her.

"More like the whole team heard it," Bruce spoke up, "Hello there, I'm Bruce. It's really nice to meet you."

"Hello," Denise smiled warmly, "the whole team?"

"Call a meeting in the living room this time so it's more casual," Bucky ordered.

"Look who's taking charge," Steve said proudly.

"I'll round everyone up, see you in 10," Bruce nodded.

"I'm going to umm...go help," Steve said quickly.

"Real smooth Rogers," Bucky laughed.

"So where were we," Denise licked her lips and walked toward Bucky once more.

"So you don't want to walk straight," he quipped.

She turned beet red and put her head on his chest, "You really did hear me..."

He used his flesh hand to lift her chin to look at him, "There will be plenty of time for that later. There's just a few things I want to warn you about before you meet everyone."

She nodded and took a step back. "Okay first," he drew in a sharp breath and revealed his metal arm, "I. Um. I. This is harder then I thought."

"James," she said softly drawing close to him once more, "whatever they made you do is not your fault; and if you're not ready to explain the arm you don't have to. It's part of you now so I love it."

She went on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Bucky smiled before turning serious once more, "Tony Stark is a fathead...he's got a good heart underneath I'm finding out...but he's still a fathead."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Denise laughed as Bucky put an arm around her and led her to the meeting spot.

Introductions were made and Denise thanked them all for bringing her there and back to Bucky and for allowing her to stay.

"You're family now," Wanda smiled brightly.

"Yes," Natasha agreed wholeheartedly, "it's so good to have another woman around here."

"Now for the hard part," Steve stood and motioned for Denise to sit down on a comfy chair, "Bucky do you want to handle this."

Bucky nodded and sat on the coffee table and put her hands in his, "Now we don't know everything that's happened to you or what you remember, but do you know what year it is?"

Denise looked at him as if he had grown another head, "It's 1945, and let me tell you I wish we had all this fancy stuff that these scientists have."

There were a few laughs around the room. "There are only 2 scientists here: me and Bruce," Tony chimed in, "and you're a long way from 1945 Dorothy."

Denise brightened at the reference and then furrowed her brow, "What year is it?"

"It's 2018, doll," Bucky said and gently as possible.

"Huh, well that explains a lot," she responded simply.

Everyone waited for her to say more or to freak out. She sat there looking from person to person. "What, you were expecting more?"

"Well you did faint at the sight of Tony," Sam pointed out.

"And who could blame her, look at me," Tony beamed.

"He really is a fathead," Denise whispered to Bucky.

He stifled a laugh and asked, "You do seem to be taking this rather well."

"You see being in cryo for so long caused me to be confused and disoriented. Now that I'm alert, I'm okay. It makes sense, as long as my vitals were watched I could've gone another 7 decades and been fine," she stopped looking around to the others and focused the last part as well as her eyes on Bucky, "Knowing that you're free and safe is all I need."

"Are you sure they didn't inject her with any super juice," Tony asked half-joking half-serious.

"They injected me with something, I just don't know what," Denise answered honestly.

"What? We saw the video of them putting you in they didn't inject you," Bruce stated matter of factly.

"No they didn't then. There were a few other times I was brought out. This couple they would check me over then inject me and put me back - initially at least. Then after a few times they would test me," she explained.

"Test you," Bucky seethed.

"Yeah like pop quizzes."

"HYDRA homeschool," Tony asked.

"It was over random things. They would show me flash cards of formulas, addresses, equations, names, and then see if I remembered them the next time I came out of cryo. They never let me know what the date was, but seeing as how I wasn't as disoriented those times as I was today it must've been a long time since I've been brought out."

"Would it be okay if Tony and I -"

"Bruce," Natasha interrupted, "we can go through the tapes before we go any further. Let her have her time with Bucky and get acclimated to our time."

"Yes, and with that I'm going to take her back with me to our apartment," Bucky said standing up.

"I bet you are," Tony smirked.

"Our apartment," she asked stunned.

"Now she gets flustered," Clint commented, "tell her she's been frozen and in hiding for over 70 years: nothing. Tell her she's going to be rooming with her boyfriend and bam she's in full fangirl mode."

"Fangirl," she questioned.

"Don't worry we'll all work to catch you up," Wanda said eagerly.

"Until then enjoy your time," Natasha said with a wink.

Denise bid everyone good night as she walked with Bucky hand in hand to his apartment. It was a comfortably silent walk until they got to the front door. Like all those decades ago, the two hit a wall of awkward once the front door was shut behind them.

"So, doll, let me give you the grand tour," Bucky said trying to gain his confidence back as he walked you around the apartment, "there's the kitchen, there's the couch and tv, there's the dining room table, there's a bathroom, and uh um..."

"The bedroom," she finished with a smirk on her face.

"Yes...the room with the bed in it...the one that we are going to share," he gulped and prayed she couldn't see how nervous he was.

"Well what are we waiting for, and don't you dare say 'the right partner,'" she laughed.

He arched an eyebrow in question.

"Remember what you said to Steve's girl and she responded with that line," Denise said plainly.

"Wow...I forgot about that," Bucky started to smile but frowned instead, "something else you should know...they wiped my memories - a lot. I still don't have them all intact yet."

She sauntered over to him, "Well let me help you get your mind on something else."

She kissed him slowly and passionately entangling her fingers in his hair causing him to see stars. As they continued to kiss Bucky felt her trying to lead him towards the bedroom. He took the opportunity to take control and changed direction pushing her towards the couch. They fell on to it and she laughed.

"Well this isn't where I was trying to end up...is everything all right," she said, clearly seeing straight through him as always.

He laughed and kissed her lightly, "You never did fall for any of my bull, doll."

"Nope, not once," she shook her head and righted herself on the couch so she was sitting cross legged facing him, "so what's going on?"

"Do you know when I first knew you were the one," he asked dreamily.

"When we met is what you told me," she smiled.

"Yea that's only partially the truth," he paused to clear his throat, "see we technically met while your 'boyfriend' Billy was pushing Steve around and you were - "

"Shouting at him to stop...he was an ass. He always stole my marbles and pulled my hair," she pouted.

"When I really knew was when after I beat his ass and took Steve home you came over and introduced yourself," he smiled at the memory happy to have it back, "When I asked about your boyfriend you said -"

"What boyfriend? I dumped his keister to the curb. I don't suffer fools," she imitated her 12 year old self with perfection.

"You were so strong in your convictions and you didn't even know Steve as a person yet. I knew then I always wanted to be with you."

"That's when I started falling for you too. Seeing this tall, good looking fella taking care of his friend and never looking at him like he was less because of his physical stature. If anything you looked up to him, and it pierced my heart," she said her eyes shining at him.

After a few quiet moments of gazing into each other's eyes Bucky spoke, "I know what you want, and I want it too; but for tonight I just want to hold you and watch TV with you and sleep in each other's arms enjoying the fact that I have you again."

"I can't say that I'm not a little disappointed, but I understand," she said as she leaned over and kissed his nose, "Just know when the time comes, don't expect to leave our bed for a week...at least."

Bucky shivered slightly at the thought, "Yes ma'am."

He laid Denise down so that her head was in his lap. Smiling he began to stroke her hair as he turned on TCM. He had heard from Steve the other day that they were having a 30s and 40s movie weekend.

She gasped, "Babes in Arms! Judy Garland! I never got to see this movie!"

Bucky laughed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I love you, Denise."

She sighed contentedly her stomach full of butterflies and her head full of tangled string, "I love you too, James."


	7. Unsolicited Advice

It took all of 2 minutes of peace for reality to really sink in. Then the questions came in rapid fire succession, "Wait is this in color? How did you get a tv? Why is it so thin? How is the picture so clear? How come you got the privilege of the only tv in the house?"

Bucky laughed heartily, "All TVs are in color now. I bought it, and they're thin so it's easier to move I guess. I don't know how they get the picture so clear, but I guess it is pretty amazing. I don't have the only tv - just about every room has one - so no one has to argue over what to watch."

"What to watch?"

"Oh yea there are a ton of channels. There's so many tv shows and movies that it's hard to choose."

"Well what are your favorites," she asked very interested in his answer.

Bucky looked away sheepishly, "I usually just keep it on this channel when there's a rare time I do watch tv. This and the history channel."

Denise was sitting straight up now staring at Bucky in shock. "Bucky, how...you used to love going to the movies when we could."

"Well yea doll," Bucky teased, "I got to be a in a dark room with you."

Denise giggled and leaned forward to place little opened mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Bucky groaned at the feeling and melted into her kisses. "I remember those times," she murmured into his skin.

Bucky couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as she continued kissing his neck and moved downwards to his shoulder. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he shot up off the couch. "Are you hungry," he said his voice cracking a little.

"Yes, but not for food," she said hungrily.

Just as she was going to jump into his arms her stomach growled loudly causing her to go into a fit of laughter. "Then again maybe I could eat."

Bucky sighed in relief before admitting, "I don't really have anything in my kitchen. I don't eat a whole lot -"

"Well that's going to change," she said matter of factly.

"So I'm going to head up to the main kitchen and see what I can come up with. You stay here, make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back soon, okay?"

Denise sunk into the couch and nodded vigorously, "Don't be gone too long."

Bucky sauntered over to the door and as soon as he shut it behind him he took off to the kitchen praying Steve was there.

"Brother Barnes! Congratulations! I heard the good news about your lady love! Did you already take her in the throes of passion and ravish her well," Thor proclaimed as soon as he saw Bucky enter the room.

"Who new the big, bad Winter Soldier could turn so red," Sam laughed as he brought a beer to his lips.

"Yea that's quite a nice sunburn you got goin there bud," Clint echoed Sam's sentiments.

"I gotta tell you with all the training I figured you would've had more stamina then 20 mins," Stark commented, "I'm glad I didn't bet on it."

"Is everything okay," Steve asked genuinely.

"I need to talk to you," Bucky said quietly at he could hoping only Steve could hear him.

That was not the case.

"Does Bucky Bear need in-the-sack advice, I am all over this," Tony said eagerly, "you see you get her nice and toasty with some drinks. Then it won't matter what you do she probably won't remember it anyway. It won't take strong convincing that it was magical."

"That's the worst, most rapey advice I've ever heard you give," Bruce said with his head in his hands.

"Starks got it all wrong," Clint chimed in.

"Yea no shit," Sam laughed.

"You need to pump up the romance: flowers, candles, serenade her," Clint to a deep breath.

"Why is this happening to me," Bucky groaned aloud.

"I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU. LIKE YOU WANT ME TOO AND I'LL HOLD YOU TIGHT BABY ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT," Clint sang in surprisingly perfect pitch at the top of his lungs.

"Make it stop," Bucky pleaded.

"Boyz II Men," Sam nodded approvingly, "that's a nice touch. I have to second Clint's advice."

"You Midgardians are so mediocre," Thor laughed pityingly as he placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "You make a show of your affections by showing her how glorious your body is. Let her see how you've kept in shape just for her. Then you ravish her with comments about her body - tell her she's a goddess - your goddess. Then you dominate her like you do your enemies in battle, only in love of course, don't let her get a chance to breathe or react - just take her for all she's worth. She'll be putty in your hands."

"More like he'll be a puddle on the floor," Steve finally piped up, "if he tries to dominate her that will be the last thing he ever does."

"GUYS," Bucky yelled, "all I did was ask Steve if I could talk to him. Why did you all assume I needed sex advice?"

"Because your sexy lady is in your room and your up here talking to Steve," Sam laughed, "I mean I know he's your best friend and all but if I had a girl like that in my room y'all wouldn't see my ass for days."

"Watch it," Bucky warned.

"Hey I know she's yours, but I'm not blind. I don't mean any disrespect," Sam assured his frenemy.

"Then what are you down here for," Steve asked trying to bring the conversation into focus.

"She's hungry," Bucky paused and looked down at his shuffling feet, "and I can't remember what she likes to eat."

Steve smiled wistfully, "Pizza. You both love pizza."

"There's some Digornio's in the freezer," Tony offered.

"Thanks Stark," Bucky said warily.

"What just because I'm doing something nice doesn't mean I'm not going to ride you about this whole thing. In fact I'll probably ride you about this longer then you'll ride her," Tony laughed as he darted out of Bucky's way.

"I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide," Bucky grumbled.

He decided on one pepperoni pizza and one sausage pizza, praying that she liked at least one of those toppings. After he popped them in the oven he turned around and saw Vision walk over to him.

"Sergeant Barnes," he said softly, "you love her and she loves you. Whenever you do decide to come together as one, it will be perfect; because your love is perfect."

All Bucky could do in response was nod and look to his comrade gratefully.

Once the pizza was done he put it on two trays and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

A series of catcalls and whistles erupted as he walked by.

"I see you're taking my advice with the alcohol," Tony commented smugly.

"Aw yea get it man," Sam laughed.

Clint burst into Boyz II Men again.

"Ravish her with abandon my friend," Thor called.

"Good luck," Steve chuckled.

"I hate you all," Bucky called back as he left.

"AW COME ON ARE YOU SERIOUS," Denise screamed.

Bucky carefully and quickly got the door open. He put all of the food and drink on the kitchen counter and rushed over to the couch. The sight before him made his breath hitch in his throat. Denise had changed into one of his dark blue long sleeved shirts...and nothing else. His shirt was so big on her it came past her knees. She had her legs tucked underneath her, and she had one of her hands tangled in her hair while the other was up by her mouth. Her stare was intent and incredulous.

"God, you are so beautiful," he said as his heart swelled.

Denise's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she crawled to the opposite side of the couch to kiss him on the lips.

"What did you find to eat? I smell something delicious," she asked eagerly.

"Pizza and red wine," he braced himself for her reaction.

"Pizza! Please tell me it's pepperoni or sausage," she exclaimed.

Bucky turned his back so she couldn't see him pump his fist ever so slightly up then down. He couldn't believe his luck. He walked to get all the food and drink and set it on the coffee table. "I got one of each," he said beaming with pride as he sat next to her on the couch.

She squealed and jumped into his lap as she grabbed a slice and kicked her legs contentedly. "You're the best! I can't believe you remembered."

"Well, doll, I just love you that much," he said confidently while internally he made a note to thank Steve later, "so what were you yelling about?"

"Oh I was hitting buttons on the remote and the screen changed. This show is whacky and it's LIVE! Can you believe it? It's all happening while we're watching it. Well most of it. It's called Big Brother, for some reason, and these people go into this house for a whole summer and play these whacky games to try and win money. There's this boy on there who's clearly doll dizzy, and he's trusting this dame who's all gobbledygook and no substance - all because he wants under her skirt. Not that she's wearing one. Not that she's wearing much of anything. If my daddy caught me in any of -"

Denise stopped short and froze.

Bucky understood immediately, and drew her closer to him.

"My daddy is gone," she whispered as she began to cry softly, "and he never knew what happened to me."

Bucky's heart broke into a million pieces. He knew how close the two of them were - hell Mr. Zimmerman was like a second dad to him and Steve. Stroking her hair gently he began to kiss her tear streaked face.

"Hey, hey now, look at me," Bucky said gently as he turned her face to him, "Your daddy would be thrilled that we found each other again. He always did love me."

She laughed through her tears, "I know he told me all the time."

"I can't change what's happened, but I can promise you I will protect you and love you with everything that I am forever."

She kissed him slowly and tried her best to convey all of her gratefulness and love to him. After they parted she wiped her eyes and brightened her tone, "So I heard something about red wine?"


	8. Just Like Old Times

He watched helplessly as two goons forced her into the cryo chamber. "JAMES," she screamed over and over again to no avail, "HELP ME!"

He watched as they laughed at her struggles; as the straps dug into her tender flesh. He watched as the tears rolled silently down her face; and as she turned to look him dead in the eyes she whimper, "Why?"

"JAMES," her voice pierced through his nightmares.

He shot up finally released from his nightmare. His body was slick, covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a loving embrace. He allowed himself to be positioned so he was laying in between Denise's legs and his head laid on her chest. She stroked his hair lovingly and gently rocked him as much as she could on the tight space of the couch where they had fallen asleep.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I," she sang softly.

Bucky sighed contentedly, and he felt more at peace than he had been in over 70 years.

"I think I got the ending Dorothy really wanted," Denise remarked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean, doll," Bucky inquired dreamily.

"Well, if this," she looked around the apartment, "and everything outside of it isn't Oz...I don't know what would be."

Bucky laughed into the crook of her neck and then looked into her eyes again.

"...and I also get to be home, because I'm with you."

Bucky brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and bring her down for a tender kiss. "Do you want to move to the bed?"

"Actually," Denise smiled, "I'm good with you right here."

Hours later light streamed into the apartment revealing the sweethearts sleeping on the couch. Bucky's back was sunk into the back of the couch, while Denise's form melded into his. As he began to wake up he drew his left arm a little tighter around her waist and smiled, not ready to get up yet.

A light knock on the door ruined his plans. Denise stretched and turned in his arms to kiss his forehead, nose, then lips. Bucky smiled into the kiss and attempted to deepen it when the knocking started again.

Denise tried to get up, but Bucky pulled her down again. "Shh maybe whoever it is will go away if we're quiet enough," Bucky whispered.

"Nice try," an accented voice came resounding through the door, "that doesn't work on someone who can hear your thoughts...and do you need to learn to control yours Bucky, I didn't need to see that."

Bucky groaned as Denise laughed heartily. She seized opportunity, as Bucky's body went lax with embarrassment, to bound for the door.

"Good morning, Wanda," Denise beamed, "what brings you by?"

"You, actually," Wanda smiled back, "I know you can't leave, so I took the liberty of buying you some clothes."

Denise's eyes lit up, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to go around in your one outfit all the time. I wasn't sure what styles you would like so I bought all of them."

"All of them," Denise gasped in wonder, "how many styles are there?"

"Oh today is going to be fun," Wanda said with glee.

"Hey, what the heck," Bucky protested popping his head up from the couch.

"You had your chance last night," Denise joked.

When she saw the hurt look on his face she bounded over, fell into his lap, and kissed him on the lips. "Hey, in all seriousness, I do need clothes. Unless you want me traipsing around the whole place in just your shirt."

Bucky's eyes grew wide, "Like hell you will!"

"I love it when you get jealous," Denise laughed crinkling her nose.

"That's not how I remember it, doll," he smirked.

"Let me clarify. I love it when you get jealous and don't flirt with any floozy's!"

"We cleared this up over 70 years ago didn't we," James sighed exasperated.

"Hey I was just making myself clear," Denise said a little harsher than she meant too.

"Well I hear you loud and crystal clear," Bucky remarked in irritation.

"Well not loud clear enough, considering you were flirting with that British dame at the bar," Denise said hotly while rising to her feet.

Bucky stood and towered over her, "That was over 70 years ago!"

"For me it's only been a few months at best," she shouted back while angry tears stung her eyes.

"Okay, this is my cue to take Denise to my room to try on clothes," Wanda said grabbing Denise's hand and heading for the door.

"Hey can't you let her at least put her skirt back on," Bucky shouted.

"Nope. I'm good like this," Denise shot back.

"Denise," Bucky warned.

"Fine," Denise shouted, "you don't like what I'm wearing? Have your shirt back while you're at it!"

In one fell swoop she tore Bucky's shirt over her head, chucked it at his face, and stormed past Wanda and out the door in only her bra and underwear.

Bucky stood fuming with his shirt sliding from his head to his shoulder. Wanda stared wide eyed from Bucky to the door, "I'm...just...gunna...go now."

Tony's voice could be heard down the hall, "Boy am I glad I got up for breakfast today! Good morning!"

Bucky stood stock still shaking with rage and he screamed, "DAMNIT STARK GET YOUR EYES OFF MY GAL!"


	9. The Most Awkward of Days

Wanda rushed to Denise, grabbed her hand, and led her to her room before any of the others saw her. Once safely inside, Denise screamed, "OMIGOD I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT?"

"I must say that I'm rather impressed myself," Wanda smirked, "you should've seen Bucky's face."

"Ugh something about him always drives me to the brink. Honestly, the amount of STUPID things I've done in my life to piss off or prove a point to Bucky Barnes borders on the insane," Denise paced back and forth angrily.

"Denise," Wanda called out tentatively, "I felt the sorrow from his mind. He feels guilty for you being kidnapped...and also for all of the - what's that word you used? Floozy's?"

Denise sighed, "I know...but I also know that he won't follow through with...well...um..."

"I, too, heard the video tape," Wanda smiled knowingly.

A deep shade of crimson spread across Denise's whole body, "I really wish I knew I was being recorded. I swear I'm not some khaki whacky dame, I just don't want to lose him again. Do you think he even wants me...in that way?"

Wanda cringed and nodded furiously, "If you could see what I saw in his head, that wouldn't even be a question. Trust me. Now let's try on some clothes and see what you like."

"OMIGOD I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST DID THAT," Bucky yelled at Steve who was lounging on the couch in Bucky's apartment.

"I must say...I'm impressed," Steve chuckled, "I wish I could've seen your face."

"Gah! I mean she used to do some pretty stupid stuff to gain back my attention or piss me off or prove a point - to where I thought I was surely going to go insane - but this? This is a whole other level," he yelled pacing back in forth.

"You know she loves you," Steve implored, "and you know you two always make up. I guarantee that you guys will be making everyone uncomfortable with pda by lunchtime!"

Lunchtime came and went and Bucky hadn't seen hide not hair of Denise. By this point his pride had swelled three sizes to big, and while he knew where she was he refused to check on her. When it came time for dinner, Tony had said he wanted everyone to eat together to celebrate Denise's arrival and the certain end of Bucky's virginity. He even got a cake that proclaimed those very same sentiments, much to Bucky's chagrin.

Ever prideful, Bucky asked Steve to go retrieve Wanda and Denise for dinner. Once everyone had settled down to eat, Wanda and Denise made their entrance. Bucky gasped and straightened up in his seat, grabbing at the arms of his chair to restrain a bigger reaction, once he laid eyes on his love.

She was dressed in a red and black pleated skirt that was way too short for anyone else but him to see, in his opinion. It was paired with a black spaghetti strap top, a couple silver necklaces, rings, and bracelets, and make up that was very well done. Bucky smiled in spite of himself. He knew that Denise growing up without a mom left her bereft in a lot of areas, so all the time Wanda must've spent making her over must've meant the world to her.

"Damn, you're in for it now Barnes," Sam laughed.

"Well not as glorious a view as this morning, but still quite nice to look at," Tony winked.

Bucky shot him a death glare and was going to say something smart in response, until he saw Thor introduce himself by bowing at her feet and kissing her hand. The soldier was on his feet and by Denise's side so quick it made Clint do a double take.

"Someone's feeling threatened," Clint muttered utterly amused.

"Play nice," Natasha laughed.

"Don't worry Brother Barnes, I know that you have claimed Lady Denise as your own. I will not come between your mated bond," he proclaimed with the utmost grandeur.

"Mated bond," Denise muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Can we talk about this later," Bucky asked through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow," Denise assured, "I'm sleeping over in Wanda's room tonight."

"Oh ho, trouble in paradise," Tony reveled, "Did uh soldier boy have issues with his marching orders? Bucky bear all fluff and no stuff? Terminator terminate before hitting his target? Tinman too rusted? I can keep going..."

"All right that's enough," Steve interjected, "let's eat."

"Hey Denise, may I speak with you after dinner," Bruce asked politely.

"Of course," Denise said as she flashed a kind smile.

Despite all of the bad feelings, Denise still sat next to Bucky. She refused to speak directly to him at first, though. Everyone had so many questions about the pre-serum super soldiers and how she was a part of their lives, that she felt her anger subside little by little. Towards the end of the meal she placed her left hand gingerly on Bucky's knee and looked at him with a small, wistful smile on her face.

Denise insisted on pulling her own weight somehow, so she volunteered to do dishes. Bucky, hoping to talk and work things out, volunteered to help. He found himself too nervous to bring up that mornings incident. He didn't trust himself not to go flying off the handle bars again. Denise contentedly hummed while washing.

"What is that tune," Bucky asked, "I've never heard it."

Denise smiled before bursting out in song, "KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

Everyone turned to face her as she sang out the entirety of Ouran High School Host Club's theme song.

"What on earth is that," Bucky asked.

"It's called an anime and it is quite funny. It's one of the reasons I'm sleeping over with Wanda, so we can - what's that word again," she called back to Wanda for help.

"Binge watch," Wanda smiled

"Yes, binge watch the entire show," Denise beamed.

"Oh I love that one, can I join," Natasha shouted.

"Of course," both Wanda and Denise agreed full heartedly.

"Great - I'm going to go get some ice cream and candy and soda - GIRL'S NIGHT," Natasha proclaimed happily.

"But Denise, I must know, how did you remember all those lyrics and the tune so perfectly," Wanda asked in wonder, "I only showed you the first episode and that was about 8 hours ago."

"I don't know," she shrugged thoughtfully, "maybe it was all those weird memory tests..."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Bruce interjected while walking to the kitchen, "I've been able to review a few of your tapes, and I know you're aware they injected. Did they say why?"

Denise thought carefully before responding, "They never talked directly to me unless it was to test my memory. So I figured the injections were for health purposes, since cryo can be dangerous."

"Well," Bruce began.

"However, I do remember one time while I was coming to that two of the scientists were talking to each other. They spoke of super soldiers and how HYDRA is so obsessed with strength and power they tend to overlook intelligence, and they wanted to change that. In fact, it was that day they injected me," Denise recalled.

"Look," Bruce said after a few moments of silence, "I know that you were promised a couple of weeks rest, but I would really like to run some tests - safe ones I promise Bucky - would that be okay with you."

"Yes," Denise confirmed not hesitating even for a second, "knowledge is power, right?"

"So just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to direct you to the lab around 10am - is that okay?"

"I'll be there Bruce," Denise nodded, "well you ready Wanda?"

"Yes," Wanda agreed eagerly.

Denise turned to Bucky and pulled him for a hug to whisper in his ear, "We're okay. I love you. I just...I've never had female friends before, and I -"

"It's okay doll, I understand," Bucky smiled into her hair, "I love you too, and I'm sorry about this morning."

They pulled apart and her eyes shone as she looked at him. "Another thing, you look gorgeous, doll."

She giggled, kissed his cheek, and turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist, "Oh and one last thing."

He kissed her hard and pulled away with a self-satisfied grin at the dazed look on her face, "Goodnight, doll."

"Goodnight," she replied dreamily before she skipped over to Wanda by the doorway.

Bucky stared after her even long after she disappeared from sight. He snapped out of his daze when he felt a shoulder budge him. Tony was by his side staring in the same direction as Bucky, but with a bottle of un scented lotion and a box of tissues in his hands. "Here, I think you're gunna need this, remember don't use your metal hand I just foresee bad things if you go that route."

"STARK," Bucky shouted as he smacked the items out of his hand.


	10. Plans, plans, and more plans

"So this is what a sleepover's like," Denise mused thoughtfully as she surveyed the atmosphere.

Ouran High School Host Club was playing on the TV, but none of the girls were paying attention. Denise was sitting in a chair facing the tv while Wanda straightened her hair. Natasha was sprawled out on Wanda's bed, and snacks and soda were littered on just about every available surface. They had been chatting away and laughing for hours.

"What? They didn't do sleepover's in your time," Natasha asked.

"Of course they did," Denise defended slightly offended at the insinuation of her age, "I just was never invited to one."

"What? Why," Wanda asked.

"Well...I couldn't do what the other girls could. I was a daddy's girl and I learned a lot of boy things. By the time I was 12 I could change a tire, check the oil on a car, repair small things around the house, I knew tools' names and functions and how to use them... So I got along better with boys, and I developed a very undeserved reputation," she explained bitterly.

"Well, three things I know for sure: (1) those bitches didn't know what they were missing and (2) some things never change - there are still stuck up women like that and (3) this is our first sleepover too. Growing up how we did don't leave room for things like this," Natasha assured her.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you - and do more sleepovers," Wanda confirmed, "and as far as your reputation well we know where your heart lies."

"...and where your body wants to lie," Natasha suppressed a giggle as she wiggled her eyebrows seductively, "right under our very own Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

Denise chucked a pillow at her while they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah maybe someday I'll find myself there," Denise sighed while wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you think is going on his head? Do you want me to find out," Wanda offered.

"No! No, it's okay. If I know him as well as I think I do, he wants everything to be perfect. You know, music playing, candles lit, the whole thing," Denise smiled warmly at the thought.

"So," Natasha grinned as an idea popped into her head, "what kind of music would you want playing when you do the deed?"

"Any of the music I introduced," Wanda asked curiously, "then again I'm not sure how many songs from Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and Panic! At the Disco are good for lovemaking."

Denise chuckled, "It doesn't matter, he wouldn't go for it anyway."

"What," both girls asked eagerly.

"Probably 'When Sleepy Stars Begin to Fall,' by Frank Sinatra...don't get me wrong I've enjoyed the music you've shown me so far, but for my first time I'd like something at least reminiscent of my time," she glowed.

"What's wrong with that," Wanda inquired.

"James hates Sinatra," Denise said plainly as she popped some Pringles in her mouth, "man oh man have the snacks gotten better!"

"Hey, it's midnight no more snacks or drinks, knowing Bruce he'll want to take blood work. On another note, what on earth does James have against Sinatra," Natasha asked incredulously, "did he hit on you or something?"

"No, no," Denise laughed, "although that would've been a sight to see. You see Frank was a new star, and then the war broke out. He couldn't fight because he had a punctured ear drum. James says that's a bunch of bilge, he could go fight so he refused to listen to him. Not that any of this matters, I don't care about perfection. I just want him."

"But Sinatra though..." Natasha laughed.

"The attention can't all be on me," Denise blushed, "what about you Wanda are you sweet on anyone or are you rationed?"

"Rationed," they both asked.

"Sorry, in my time guys would say, 'hey sugar, are you rationed,' as a way to ask if you were going steady with someone," she explained.

"And they say romance is dead," Natasha laughed.

"So...," Denise implored.

"I ummm uh...I don't get out much," Wanda admitted.

"With all these muscle filled men that are here, you're telling me you don't at least ogle one," Denise asked.

"One certainly ogles her," Natasha laughed as she brought a Mt. Dew can to her lips.

"Who? Who?"

"Natasha, I don't know what you mean," Wanda said through gritted teeth.

"So Vision doesn't just float through the walls to your room randomly," Natasha asked.

"I...uh...Natasha what about you and Bruce," she deflected desperately.

"We're a nice, slow burn so the big guy doesn't come out to play," she responded easily, "What? I've got nothing to hide."

Denise and Natasha watched as Wanda turned deep red from her neck up, and began to laugh until Wanda finally joined them. All three were too tired to sleep so they giggled and gossiped into the wee hours of the morning.

Despite being so tired she felt dizzy in the head, she made sure she was on time to the lab to meet Bruce. As she entered the first half of the lab she was met with a driving beat and a chorus of guitars. She saw Tony sitting at a desk pointing and clicking up a storm as he bobbed his head to the music.

"What is this," she asked in wonder.

Tony looked up and smiled, "This, my dear, would be 'Highway to Hell,' by a little band called AC/DC."

She gasped, "The language people get away with in music and tv this generation -"

"Oh boy, you're just like capsicle aren't you? All -"

"I really kind of like it," she smiled guiltily.

Tony sat there stunned for a few moments, then he shot up and gave her a hug, "I have so much to show you, young grasshopper."

"Grasshopper? Is that this generations 'doll?'"

"Note to self: also show Tinman's Frustration Kung fu films," he laughed, "Bruce is just through those double glass doors. He prefers a quieter work space."

"Yes I was explained the situation," she nodded, "I'll catch up with you afterwards."

"Good morning, Denise," Bruce smiled warmly, "how did you sleep?"

Denise laughed, "Who slept? I definitely didn't. It was worth it though. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Today is very easy, I don't want to overwhelm you, I'm just going to take some blood work. I've already gotten samples of Steve and Bucky's to compare, but I want to take a little more from you so I can check some other things. I trust you didn't eat past midnight, I'm sorry I didn't warn you beforehand. If you did we can reschedule for tomorrow," he said as he went to grab all the things he needed.

Denise chuckled, "Nat knows you well enough to warn me. We are good to proceed good doctor."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply several times as she saw the amount of vials Bruce had laid out. "You really meant a little more huh," she chuckles nervously.

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible," he said as he wrapped a band around her right arm, "Nervous?"

"I'm not partial to needles," she said staring straight ahead.

"Here let me put on some music, maybe that will help calm your nerves," he said as he turned on a stereo.

All the music Denise had been introduced to was hard in some way or another, so she was quiet surprised to hear sounds she couldn't even describe. "What is this," she breathed out in wonder, "it's so...ethereal."

Bruce laughed quietly, "It's called electronica."

"I really like it," she sighed.

5 days later...

"I thought you were taking these two weeks off Buck," Steve said in surprise as he found Bucky in the training room currently raining hellfire onto a punching bag.

"Yea...well...Denise doesn't want to spend time with me," he grunted as he started holding less and less back from his punches, "Nope. She wants to have sleepovers and watch anime with Wanda; and watch kung fu movies and learn about technology with Stark; and learn to fight and listen to rap music with Natasha; and watch YouTube and play video games with Clint; and run tests with Bruce; and listen to Thor's stories; and go running with Sam; and cook and bake with Vision."

At that last sentence he punched a giant hole in the punching bag causing sand to explode everywhere. "Has she been hanging out with you," he yelled accusingly.

"No, Buck, I haven't seen her except around the compound," Steve promised, "maybe she's afraid you don't want her. I mean you had the perfect opportunity and -"

"I know," he screamed running his hands through his hair, "I'm sick of everyone bringing it up. I want to make it perfect, and I don't want to just do it to do it -"

"But you love her and she loves you," Steve pointed out.

"What I mean is," Bucky sighed the rage out of his voice, "because we love each other and she's so special to me, I want to make it special for us."

Steve smiled widely, "And here no one thinks you're a romantic."

"I've actually had a plan since the second day she was here, but..."

"But what," Steve asked.

Bucky walked over to the nearest wall and threw his back against it. He slid down until he was seated and put his head in his hands. "But I need help."

"So ask for it, you know I'm always here for you," Steve smiled down at his friend.

Bucky lifted his head up and looked at his best friend despondently, "I know that...you're not the only one I need to ask for help."

"You avoiding me kid," Steve said as he came into the common living room.

Denise was sitting on the couch with a stack of books next to her. She was reading a book series that Natasha recommended to her.

"Of course not Steve," she jumped up and hugged him tightly, "I've been avoiding James."

Steve sighed, sat on the couch, and motioned for her to sit with him, "Harry Potter, nice! What book are you on?"

"Goblet of Fire," she said sheepishly, "I can't put them down."

Steve laughed, "I understand that. Now what's going on?"

Denise sighed, "This is awkward..."

"How long have we been friends? How many times have you come to me about Bucky?"

"Not about sex though," she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Steve blushed and cleared his throat, "No well um no not about that but um yeah I can do this. Hit me with it."

Denise laughed. Hard. She threw her head back and tears streamed down her face. Steve was turning redder by the second. "Hey it's not that funny."

"I'm. I'm. I'm sorry Steve," she breathed, "okay, okay I'm good now. Look, I know him, you know him. He's going to want to make everything picture perfect. At this point I'm no better than a horny teenager on prom night, and I just don't want to be tempted. Because I will attack him, and in this kind of fight I will win...and I don't want to take that away from him. Basically, I'm trying to calm down my raging hormones before I start being around him for long periods of time."

"Wow that was a lot of words I never thought I would hear you say," Steve said, "you are acclimating a lot quicker than I and Bucky have."

"Yea well I've been watching a lot of tv and movies," Denise reminded him.

"Well now that I understand - that's still no excuse to avoid me," he said and as she went to speak he put a hand up and continued, "so tomorrow after your work with Bruce is done you are to report to my apartment where I'm going to show you an amazing cinematic saga called, Star Wars."

"Yes, sir," she saluted.

Tony was hard at work in his lab while jamming out to some Black Sabbath. He didn't notice that someone had walked in. Completely in his own world, he began to air guitar and air drum. He turned around mid solo and was startled to see a very angry and resolute man in front of him.

"I need your help," Bucky said through gritted teeth.


	11. Operation: Execute Plans

"So it has come to this," Tony said gravely.

It was 2am and all the Avengers were gathered together in Tony's office. All of them were staring at him intently, while Bucky stood next to him looking incredibly annoyed.

"What have I done," Bucky moaned aloud.

"You've come to the right place, that's what you've done My Little Tinman," Tony said seriously before turning to the group, "this man needs our help -"

"Stark," Bucky warned.

"OUR help," Tony he emphasized nobly.

"Don't say it," Bucky warned as he shook his head and raised his eyes to the heavens.

"To get laid," Tony proclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the table for effect.

"For the millionth time that is NOT what I need help with," Bucky said exasperated beyond measure.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder, "Keep telling yourself that kid."

"Okay," Bucky said nervously, "I have an idea for Denise. I want to make the next 8 days very special. I already have one thing nailed down and I need to leave for a little while to do it. So I already have Steve on distraction detail tomorrow to cover for me, but the other things...well...I'm just not who I used to be and couple that with her being unable to leave the compound, I just don't know what to do."

"This is going to be fun," Natasha said deviously.

"When was the last time we hung out like this just you and me," Denise asked with a big smile on her face.

Steve walked over to the couch and set a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before he sat down. "I'm not even sure, to be honest," he laughed.

A strange look came over Denise's face as she spoke robotically, "February 14, 1940. James had spent the entire day before flirting with Millicent Jones to get me back for flirting with Thomas McKinny - who I was only flirting with because he was flirting with our waitress on our last date. So to punish him I asked you to be my valentine. We spent the day listening to the radio, playing Scrabble and Monopoly, and locking James out of the house."

"I remember that, didn't he end up singing on the fire escape or something to get us to open the door," Steve struggled to remember.

"Yes," she said with stars in her eyes, "he sang 'If I Didn't Care,' by The Inkspots and he had a single red rose in his hand. I still don't know how he pulled that one off."

"Either way, I'm so happy I get to share this with you. You're the only one in the world - outside of newborns and Bucky that is - that doesn't know one of the biggest plot twists in the world," Steve said excitedly.

Denise clapped her hands in glee, "All right let's get cracking!"

"This isn't what I normally train in," Bucky said confused.

"Will you trust us already," Wanda said with more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You need to show off your ass...ets," Natasha laughed at her own pun.

"I just feel restricted," Bucky said looking down at himself.

They had him dress in a tight white tank top, form fitting black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Welcome to our world," Natasha retorted.

"Okay okay, I get it, but why are we here so early? Steve said he was only showing her the original trilogy, whatever that means, and that it took 6 hours. By my count they still have 2 hours left," he calculated.

"Well you've gotta work up a sweat solider," Natasha winked, "women like to see their men all hot and bothered."

Bucky rolled his eyes and went out to train. When Denise had gone to sleepover Wanda's he found sleep difficult. So he started training. When Denise started hanging out with everyone else he found himself annoyed. So he started training extra. He made it a habit after dinner to work out his frustrations. He would be lying to himself if he said that distraction was his only reason to train though. The 2nd time he went to train Denise had happened upon him. She was so cute thinking she was being so stealthy. She had no idea he knew she was there. Since she kept coming to watch, he kept coming to put on a show for her. It was a lovely secret, except for the fact that it wasn't a secret. After the group meeting and the plans were set, Natasha and Wanda came to him with a side plan of their own. They told him what they thought he didn't know: Denise loved to watch him train in secret. He laughed but didn't let on that he knew. So they had come up with the perfect way to set everything in motion.

"That really was amazing," Denise exclaimed and then looked at the time, "I hate to marathon and run, but I have something I need to do."

"No problem, I'll see you later," Steve said as he gave her a quick hug.

Denise sprinted down the halls. She hated leaving Steve like that, but it had become a guilty pleasure to watch Bucky work out. The look on his face was so intense, and the way his muscles contracted under his loose t-shirt was almost too much to handle. As she neared the training room she could here him grunting in exertion.

"This man is going to be the death of me," she sighed before she quietly entered the room.

Her breath hitched at the sight before her. His massive arms. The curve of his butt. The thickness of his legs. It was all on display and glistening with sweat. She couldn't stop the small groan that came from her throat, no matter how hard she bit her bottom lip.

Bucky stopped what he was doing when he heard the noise. With his back to her, he began to steel his nerve, and then squared his shoulders and swaggered over to her.

"Hey, doll," he said as he backed her gently into a wall, "you've been avoiding me. I understand why, but that's going to change. Starting tonight and for the next 8 days you're sleeping over Wanda's."

Denise whimpered, deeply hurt and repentant, "I'm sorry, James, I never meant to -"

"Doll," he comforted as he looked her up and down slowly, "don't worry your gorgeous head one bit. You see, the reason for all this is, we need to celebrate. The way I see it, no matter what's happened, we've been together roughly 80 years. So for the next 8 nights I have very special dates planned for you, 1 for each decade we've been together. I want to do this proper, pick you up from Wanda's room, show you a good time, and drop you off with a goodnight on your lips and dreams in your eyes."

Denise felt her knees go weak. She was very grateful for the wall behind her. For the first time in, as Bucky had pointed out, 80 years James Buchanan Barnes had left her utterly speechless. When he saw she wasn't going to protest and looked quite flustered. He smiled in spite of himself. His confidence shot through the roof and he reached out to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.

"Our first date is tomorrow at 6pm. Wanda will help you get ready properly. Until then, I'll be counting the minutes until I see you," he said as he leaned forward acting like he was going to kiss her lips and at the last second grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes, and kissed the back of her hand.

Wordlessly, his point being made, he turned and walked out of the training room. She watched his retreating form and didn't exhale until after she heard the door shut behind him.


	12. Date 1: Steve's Idea

-Flashback to the meeting-

"I want to help with the first date," Steve said eagerly.

"Of course you do," Clint laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hoo boy I've got to hear this one," Tony chuckled, "what's the 100 year old virgin have in his bag of tricks? Knitting sweaters together? Pottery? Decorate mugs for each other?"

"Why is everything craft themed," Sam asked.

"Well it's what I imagine my grandmother would enjoy on a date, so it sounds like stuff right up Cap's alley," Tony said a little too seriously.

"First of all, I'm 98," Steve said defensively, "and secondly, no I do not think those kinds of crafts would make for a fun date."

"Ha," Tony exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the table then pointed a finger at Steve, "he said 'those' kinds of crafts, meaning he'd totally go for a craft date night."

"What is your problem with crafts," Natasha asked as her left eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Not a thing, just making a point that I was right about Cap's dream date," Tony said simply.

"Can we please get on with this," Bucky said in a monotone voice as he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes.

"I think you guys should start with a board game night," Steve said as his face lit up, "there's no pressure, you both loved to play them when we were younger, and you guys get a chance to talk."

"Or fight," Wanda added, "have you seen how crazy they make each other? And you want to add competition to that?"

Steve flashed a knowing smile and turned to face Bucky as he answered her questions, "Well, you see, things would get rather heated. In fact, I stopped playing board games with the two of them together."

"Then why suggest it," Vision asked genuinely confused.

"I stopped playing with them because they would go from arguing over whether or not Bucky was sliding himself extra cash when no one was looking - which he totally was, by the way, never let him be banker when you play Monopoly with him - to angrily making out with each other," Steve explained slightly blushing at the memory, "It was incredibly awkward."

"Cap, you dog, I didn't know you had it in you," Tony beamed with pride, "already setting up first base for your buddy. Look at you! I've never been prouder."

5:30pm: T-minus a half an hour until D-night

"Do you know what he's planning," Denise asked for the hundredth time.

Wanda laughed, "I'm sorry Denise, but it's better if you just go with it."

Currently Wanda was applying very light, natural make up to Denise's face. They had spent the previous hour straightening Denise's hair and then putting some of the front sections in braids before connecting it in the back. She had her dress in dark blue skinny jeans and a tight fitting red and black flannel button up. It had a hood on it and 3/4 sleeves and Wanda had suggested that she leave 4 of the top buttons undone.

"Don't I need shoes," Denise asked curiously.

"All I'll tell you is no...not the reasoning behind it," Wanda laughed.

"Well it was worth a shot," Denise laughed.

A knock on the door stopped Denise's laugh cold. She looked to Wanda in panic and stood up, "Are you sure I look okay?"

"You're beautiful. He loves you. Now go open the door," Wanda smiled as she pushed her towards the door, "I'll be here waiting for all the details when you get back!"

Denise opened the door to see Bucky dressed in black jeans and a plain, but tight black t-shirt. He was grinning widely and holding out a bouquet of multicolored daisies.

"For you," he handed them to her then leaned in to kiss her cheek, "you look beautiful, doll."

Denise blushed and took the flowers, "Thank you."

They both stood staring at each other, grinning like idiots. Wanda finally walked over and grabbed the bouquet, "I'll put these in water for you. You guys should get going, right?"

Bucky shook his head to get out of his daze and then offered her his arm, "My lady."

She giggled and took his arm. Wanda closed the door behind them and shook her head, smiling.

He led her to the common living room which was totally empty of people; which was unusual for this time of evening. She gasped when she saw a stack of games next to the coffee table. "Are you sure this is a good idea," she said nervously, "I know your memory still isn't fully there, but we used to get very heated during these kind of things."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear huskily, "That's what I'm counting on, darling."

She couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her body. To try and cover it up before he pointed it out she asked, "Okay so what game so you want to start with?"

"Monopoly."

"Then I'm banker," Denise exclaimed quickly.

He laughed and they began to set up the game. She sat on the couch on one side of the coffee table and he sat on the floor across from her. Everything went well, for the first half an hour. Then they began talking about previous games they had played.

"I know I can't remember much, but I certainly don't think I would've cheated," Bucky said stubbornly after Denise answered his question as to why he couldn't be banker, "Steve said the same thing. I think you're both in on it."

Denise laughed, "James, we caught you with a stack of $500 and $100 bills under your side of the board. We certainly didn't put them there."

He threw some popcorn at her head in response. She threw some Nerd candies at him. They both laughed and Denise asked him to pass her the bag of 'triangle' chips as she called them. "Changing the subject now since you won't admit I'm right. I'm totally going to triple my weight before all this is over. There's way too many snacks and sodas in this generation," she laughed, "are you still going to love me at 300lbs."

Bucky smiled warmly at her, "Doll, I'll love you forever - no matter what you look like."

She gazed into his eyes, game temporarily forgotten, and began to lean forward. He did the same. The sound of a sliding door caused them to jump apart. Bucky wanted to kill whoever walked through that door. Everyone had promised that wherever their dates took place, no one would enter until they had left.

Steve came through the door and went over to the kitchen. He couldn't take the suspense. Even though it was his suggestion, he was afraid that Bucky had changed too much and they would just fight. He figured that popping in the kitchen for some water wouldn't be too big of a deal - just to see if they were okay.

"What are you doing Steve," Bucky said severely annoyed.

"Just getting some water," he said as he turned to smile at them.

"Don't you have any in your apartment kitchen," Bucky said a little tenser.

"Fresh out," Steve said smiling again.

"Fresh out of water," Bucky said incredulously, "you have a sink!"

Before Steve could answer Denise spoke up, "Hey Steve?"

Denise was facing him, holding up one of her chips, and looking at him strangely. He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "Yes?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the shoulder to waist ratio of," she paused to look at the chip bag, "a Dorito?"

Bucky immediately burst into laughter at the look on Steve's face. Then he ran to the couch to see what Denise was talking about. He sat behind her and looked from the Dorito she held up and over to Steve. This caused him to laugh even harder, "She's right. You are a Dorito."

"Captain Dorito," Denise corrected seriously before bursting into laughter.

"You guys suck," Steve said dejectedly as he headed back for the door.

"LANGUAGE," they both said at the same time, which caused them to laugh even harder.

"You guys aren't funny," he snapped and then shouted down the hall once the door was open, "Did you really have to tell them about that, Tony."

Bucky and Denise were in tears, clutching their guts, and gasping for air as they continued to laugh. Denise fell back onto Bucky who wasn't completely seated on the couch. They both fell off knocking the board causing it and all the pieces to fly all over the place. The entire ordeal just caused them to laugh harder. Until Denise became very aware that she was on top of Bucky. She gazed down at him, a loving look in her eyes which quickly turned devious.

Bucky wiped tears from his eyes and calmed down enough to look at her clearly. "What's that look for," he asked warily.

"I just realized, soldier," she said mischievously, "that I'm in the perfect position."

"For what," he asked.

"For this," she said quickly as she began poking under his arms, his rib cage, and the sides of his neck furiously.

Bucky's eyes grew wide as he started laughing again. He was ticklish? He didn't remember that, but he was certainly remembering it now.

"stop stop , pozhaluysta, ya bol'she ne mogu kukla ty ubivayesh' menya,"he cried out in Russian.

What he was saying was, "Stop, stop! Please, I can't take anymore doll, you're killing me!"

What she heard was the sexiest string of words that had ever graced her ears in all her life. She abruptly stopped and hopped back up on the couch. "All right I'll give, this time," she said trying to sound nonchalant, "I say we clean up Monopoly and try our hand at..."

She scanned the stack of games and picked one out, "Clue? Have you ever played that before?"

"No," he smiled as he hoped up and started to help her clean the game up.

"Good, then we can learn together," she smiled.

The rest of the night was spent without incident as they laughed and talked and played for hours. "Well it's getting late, doll, I reckon I should walk you home," he winked.

She smiled and took his arm. As they walked back to the room she asked, "Earlier, when I was tickling you, what language were you speaking."

"Sorry about that," he said as he looked down ashamed, "Sometimes I still slip into Russian now and again."

"It's fine," Denise said a little too quickly and eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything about it. They reached Wanda's apartment door, and lingered there for a few moments just gazing at one another.

"Well, doll, this is where we part," he smiled down at her.

"What are we doing tomorrow night," she said excitedly.

"Well aren't we the eager beaver," he laughed, "but nice try. You'll just have to wait until 10pm tomorrow night to find out."

"10pm," she exclaimed.

"Trust me," he said with a lopsided grin.

Before she could protest he took both his hands and cupped her face gently tilting it up. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. When he felt her start to move to deepen it, he pulled away. "Save some for tomorrow night, doll," he smiled as he used the tip of his flesh index finger to tap the tip of her nose, "Goodnight."

"Night," she sighed dreamily.

As she entered Wanda's room she headed directly for Wanda's bed. She found a spot that didn't have Natasha and Wanda on it and crashed face first moaning.

"You okay," Natasha laughed.

"He was right," her muffled voice came through the mattress, "a goodnight on my lips and dreams in my eyes."

She paused a few moments before continuing, throwing a hand up in the air in defiance, "BUT he did NOT warn me that him speaking Russian would be so damn, unbearably sexy."

Wanda and Natasha began laughing at their frustrated friend.

"Just you wait until tomorrow night," Natasha promised under her breath.


	13. Date 2: Natasha's Suggestion

-Flashback to the meeting-

"So for date number 2, I'll help," offered Natasha, "I think after an intense night of competition you should -"

"Have angry sex," Tony completed eagerly.

"No," Natasha dead panned, "you should go stargazing. Lay in the grass on the hill right outside the compound - "

"I thought she wasn't supposed to leave yet," Bruce chimed in.

"It would only be for a couple of hours, and it's still on the property. It will be fine," Natasha reasoned, "and you, no strong, silent soldier and no Flirty McFlirtson act either. You need to be completely yourself, and talk to her - not just about herself either. Not much has changed with her over the past few decades. You need to be honest not just with what happened to you but how you feel about it. Let her in."

Bucky gave her a look that had, "What if she won't love me afterwards," written all over it.

"She's going to love you regardless. If you want all this to end where you say you want it to, then you need to do this before you go any further," Natasha said gently.

10pm didn't come quick enough for Denise. She had been ready and pacing Wanda's room for 3 hours. Dressed in black shorts and a white lacy cami, her hair flowing in soft waves naturally, she found herself constantly staring at the door.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed, "he has never had me over a barrel like this. What's wrong with me?"

"Sexual tension," Natasha said matter of factly as both her and Wanda nodded seriously.

Finally, at 10 on the dot, Bucky was at the door with a bouquet of lilies this time. As the girls were about to shut the door behind them, Natasha mouthed to Bucky, "You got this."

He breathed in and out deeply and then led Denise outside.

"Are we allowed out here," Denise looked around warily, "more specifically, am I allowed out here yet?"

"I have my connections," Bucky smirked as he led her up to the top of the hill.

"Haha you big flirt," she teased as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

Bucky chuckled nervously and weakly protested, "I am not."

Denise stopped dead in her tracks, "James Buchanan Barnes, really? Do we need to go over the list?"

"No," he sighed, "let's lay down. There's a fantastic view above, and I promise to behave."

She lay in the grass next to him and gasped. Someone had shut all the lights off as they laid down which caused the stars to be visible in all their glory.

"Wow this is so much better than when we were kids. Even then it was hard to see this many stars at night in the city. I never knew there could be that many," she said in wonder.

"I envy you," Bucky said quietly.

"What, why?"

"I don't remember ever trying to stargaze, with you or otherwise. I still don't have all my memories back," he began with surprising ease, "I didn't even remember you until I had a dream about you the night before we found you."

He shut his eyes waiting for the Denise to start yelling at him or crying or something.

"James," she said softly, "open your eyes please."

When he did he saw that she was leaning her face over his, her features the picture of gentleness. "I know you've heard this a million times from probably just Steve alone, but you haven't heard it from me yet. You know that I have never bilged you before - not once in the 80 years we've been together," she smiled and stroked the side of his face, "but your lack of memories and the things that you did while under HYDRA control are not your fault. Heck, the things you've done when you were still trying to battle for control back are not your fault."

"I'm not the same James," he said quietly, "I'll never completely be him."

"And you're not the winter soldier either," she echoed, "you'll never completely be him again."

He looked at her in awe and wonder. She continued, "So you know what this means?"

He shook his head.

"It means that you've been given a rare opportunity to re-invent yourself," she beamed at him before flopping back down on the ground, "You can take a little bit from the old James, a little bit from -"

"Don't you dare say -"

"What the winter soldier? Why not. You can take from him, he took from you. It's only fair. All those combat and tracking skills," then she added quietly, "and that Russian tongue."

Bucky thought for a few moments. "I guess you're right."

"Damn right I'm right," she laughed.

"I've just spent so long trying to kill that part of me and to try and be normal Bucky Barnes again," he started.

"And you've only been half succeeding," she said knowingly.

"Yea, how did you know that," he asked.

"Well while trying to be normal is great and all, you have to allow yourself to completely have fun and build relationships. I'm not saying you haven't tried, I know you hurt most of the people on this team before you were brought from under HYDRA's mind control, but you could stand to be more interactive. I know that it took time for people to warm up to you - especially Stark. I've already heard stories. That stubborn ass wouldn't budge until faced with the truth of your tortures on videotape; but I don't think Tony's opinion should really count for too much. What I'm trying to say is there's a ton of people waiting for you to let them in and be good friends with," she suggested.

"I guess I didn't think I was worth it," he admitted cringingly. He hated being so openly weak.

She rolled over on top of him pinning his arms above his head. The look on her face was angry not loving though. "You listen to me, James, you are worth everything. You are a good man: always have been and always will be. Maybe it's time you stop trying to be normal and just start being you - whoever that you is. If it's not anyone's definition of who you should be or who you used to be, who cares. Be the you that you want to be," she said commandingly.  
"And what about you," he said quietly.

"What about me," she asked.

He gulped. He had already said way too much in his mind anyway; had already made himself much too vulnerable.

"James," she said impatiently, "what about me."

'Screw it,' he thought before speaking aloud, "Will you still love me?"

She smiled broadly and bent over to kiss him lightly on the forehead. "I will love you for not and for always," she said seriously before flopping back down and joking, "Besides this is a golden opportunity for me, I can help train you."

"Train me," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah you and I have some work to do if you're going to be my dream man," she laughed.

"Dream man," Bucky said a little hurt.

She rolled on her side and stroked his face, "I'm only kidding you. You've always been my dream man."

Bucky rolled to his side and leaned in to kiss her deeply. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until they parted then it didn't seem like long enough.

"Well your dream man has one more confession to make," he sighed.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"All those years ago when I told you I liked seeing you angry and jealous so that's why I flirted with so many others," he started.

"Yes," she said perking up.

"Well that was only a very small part of the truth," he admitted.

"What's the rest of it," she said sitting up drawing her knees to her chest afraid to look at him.

"Fear. Pure and simple," he stated.

"Fear of what," she asked with an edge of terror in her voice.

"You," he chuckled dryly.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Be so perfect for me," he laughed, "there I was at 12 years old starry eyed and smitten over this perfect girl. She was bull headed and strong yet caring at the same time. Then there I was at 14 kissing her and never wanting my lips to touch another's again. Who knows their soulmate at such a young age? What if you didn't feel the same and got bored? What would I do without you? I was terrified."

"And now," she implored as she dared to turn her head to look at him.

He sat up and draped an arm around her shoulders and brought her down with him so her head was on his chest. She could hear his heart hammering inside of his chest.

"Now I'm still afraid of losing you, I don't think that will ever really go away," he spoke honesty, "but other than that my biggest fear is that these dates I have planned don't go as perfectly as I hope they will."

She laughed and propped her head up to look in his eyes, "Well you're doing an amazing job so far. Maybe it will help to let go and focus on the moments. This isn't just about me, although I would be lying if I didn't say I'm loving all this attention, it's about us. We're a couple. Whatever you have planned, it will be perfect no matter what because we're together. Let go and have fun, be honest and open like this; because there's no way I'll have fun if you're not having fun. Okay?"

A flash of memories came to Bucky and he smiled and teared up a little.

"James," she asked concerned, "what is it?"

"I just remembered nights like this. You and me talking about anything and everything. How much I trusted you and told you things when it was just the two of us, when I didn't feel like I had to be a certain way," he laughed as he rubbed his eyes, pulled her close and looked up at the sky, "I remember stargazing with you."

Tonight he kissed her a little longer when they got to Wanda's door.

"So tomorrow," she said hazily as they pulled a part.

"Is still a surprise," he smiled wryly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she laughed.

"Tomorrow at 4pm," he confirmed for her.

He leaned in and pecked her lips before turning to leave. She tripped over her own two feet trying to get into the apartment, because she was staring after Bucky.

"Well," Natasha asked expectantly.

"I thought I was in love 80 years ago," she laughed, "boy was I wrong."

"Details," Wanda yelled as she through a pillow at Denise's face.


	14. Date 3: Clint's Chaos

Chapter 14: Date 3: Clint's Chaos  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"Okay so we've got kiddie game night and a Dr. Phil talkfest so far," Tony said slightly disappointed, "any other suggestions?"

"Well, as the only married man here," Clint spoke up, "it would be remiss if I didn't impart some sage, experience filled advice."

"We're all waiting," Sam said when Clint didn't finish.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect, but now that you've ruined that I'll go on," Clint said in a fake hurt voice, "You need to show an interest in things that she does. Now you used to play board games, that's great. Do you need to talk to her? Most definitely. What you need to do now is spend a date doing something new she loves."

He paused again and looked around.

"And that would be," Bucky asked slightly annoyed.

"A nice relaxing night filled with pizza, soda, and video games," Clint smiled happy with himself, "you have me to thank for that interest, by the way."

"Video games," Bucky repeated.

"Yes, it's something she picked up on quite quickly. It's something she can teach you, and - who knows - you may enjoy it too," Clint offered.

Denise looked down at her gray yoga pants and Led Zepplin shirt. "Are you sure I'm not underdressed," she asked.

"Definitely," Wanda smiled as she finished putting Denise's hair in a messy bun.

4 o'clock rolled around and Bucky was at the door with a bouquet of hibiscus flowers. Denise gasped, "These are gorgeous! I love them!"

"Well, I think you're going to especially love what I have planned for today," he smiled knowingly.

"Oh yeah, why," she asked excitedly.

"Because you'll be taking most of the control," he added smugly.

Denise gasped, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Bucky led her to a room that she had become very familiar with during her short time here. Tony had an entire room dedicated to video games. He had every console known to man and a giant screen to play them on. It was heaven.

"You mean it," she exclaimed, "Clint told me you never play!"

"I have never played once," he admitted, "so you get to pick the games and then teach me what to do."

She squealed and ran to the pile of games. He didn't think he could smile any bigger at the sight of her happily digging through the games. When she finally emerged, she wasted no time popping a game into a console. She grabbed two remotes and sauntered over to Bucky to hand him one.

"I challenge you," she said proudly, "to Mario Kart!"

"What's a Mario," he asked confused.

"It's a who darling," she smiled as she guided him over to the gamer chairs.

After quickly explaining how to work the remote for the game, she started it up. Not even 10 seconds into the race Bucky yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT RED THING AND WHY DID IT JUST HIT ME? HOW AM I ALL OF A SUDDEN IN 10TH PLACE? WHAT IS THIS?'l

"Oh this is going to be fun," Denise laughed manically, "you're already worse than I am. By the way, I red shelled you."

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT? I WANT TO DO THAT! DAMMIT THERE ARE BLUE ONES TOO? WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN GOING ON! STOP THAT," he yelled followed by a stream of curses.

She was all laughter and smart alec comebacks until he started cursing her in Russian. Then she started slipping up.

"HA! EAT LIGHTNING PUNK," he yelled triumphantly.

Bucky finally one a race, and his gloating was really getting under Denise's skin. She got up and turned off the game.

"Don't tell me you're ready to call it quits already, doll, I was just getting the hang of Maria Kart," he pouted.

"MariO Kart," she laughed, "and no there's more games out there than Mario Kart."

"You're just sore because you finally lost," he conjectured.

"You'll never know," she singsonged and winked at him before she turned back to pick out a new game.

Before she could introduce him there was a knock at the door. She glanced at Bucky and was surprised he didn't look murderous. Instead, Bucky got up and opened the door. Steve stepped in with boxes of pizza in his hands.

The smell was familiar and Denise ran over screaming, "Totonno's Pizza?! From Coney Island?! They're still running? They've been in business since 1924 - there's no way!"

"Actually, all of that is completely accurate," Steve said impressed, "now I'm going to leave these here with you guys and take my pie upstairs before I get compared to another snack food."

Bucky smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "We really appreciate you going to get this. Thank you...Captain Dorito."

"You guys still suck, and it's still not funny," he said as he walked out the door.

Bucky brought the pizzas over to where there two gamer chairs were and set them down in between them. Denise wasted no time in grabbing a slice and stuffing a huge bite in her mouth. She moaned loudly causing Bucky to blush and look over to her.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best," she sighed as her eyes fluttered.

"Well doll, I try," he beamed.

Denise looked over at him confused, "I was talking to the pizza, not you."

Bucky pouted and she laughed, "You're pretty great, too."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. So what are we playing now," he said semi-bitterly.

She handed him a black wired controller and answers, "Mortal Combat."

It surprised Bucky how quickly he was able to figure out the controls and the secret moves. Denise was frustrated with losing so she got an idea. If he could fluster her into losing Mario Kart, maybe she could fluster him to lose Mortal Kombat.

As he was on the brink of killing her again, the game said, "Finish her!"

Denise smiled wickedly and said as seductively as she could, "Yea James, finish me."

Bucky choked on his pizza as he finished killing off her character. He turned bright red at her insinuation, and she used it to her advantage. She began the next game quickly and started getting hits in before he realized what was happening. "What's the matter, Bucky," she said innocently as she over pronounced his nickname she almost never used, "you thinking hard about finishing me? You've gotta start with me first."

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his bearings back. He wasn't used to her talking that way. Then he found himself imagining what she was implying, and got even more distracted; and the she had to go and call him Bucky the way she did. He was losing it.

"Well I think we're even now Miss Mortal Kombat," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Cant take the heat anymore Mr. Mario Kart," she challenged.

"No it's not that," he chuckled, "it's 2 in the morning and Wanda's going to kill us."

"There is no way we've been playing for 10 hours," Denise gasped.

"Better believe it doll," he chuckled.

"You're right, she is going to kill us," she laughed and then offered, "I could always stay over with you at our place."

Bucky gulped and thought it over. It would be so tempting. He was ready and she was way past ready. 'No,' he thought, 'I have to see this through. Too many people have help me set this up.'

"Nice try doll, you still have 5 more dates with me first," he smiled and when he saw her pout he continued in fake offense, "I mean what kind of fella do you think I am?"

She laughed and took his arm as they headed quietly down the halls and corridors.

When they reached Wanda's door, Denise turned on her heal and grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a long heated kiss.

"So what time tomorrow soldier," she asked.

"Now you're getting the hang of it doll," he smiled, "noon tomorrow."

"Noon," she whisper yelled, "and you kept me up until 2am?"

"Hey you expect me to sleep after a kiss like that," he retorted the smile never leaving his face.

She smiled and mouthed goodnight. When she entered the room it was totally dark. 'Great,' she thought, 'I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. There's no way I'm finding the bed in this darkness.'

As she searched for clear floor space to lay down on, the lights flicked on. Wanda and Natasha were sitting up in the bed with their hands folded across their chests.

"And just what have you been up to all this time young lady," Natasha admonished.

"You're mother and I have been worried sick," Wanda attempted to say seriously before bursting into laughter.

"Thanks for the heart attack guys," she breathed in relief and she went to hop on the bed and relay the details of the evening to her best friends.


	15. Date 4: Sam's Plan

Chapter 15: Date 4: Sam's Plan  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"I think it's obvious one date you have to do," Sam grinned, "or you'll miss an excellent opportunity."

He paused and looked around all happy and proud of himself.

"Stop trying to be me," Clint said shaking his head.

"I'm not," Sam defended.

"You kinda are," Clint argued.

"I'm definitely not," Sam argued back.

"Dude," Clint said, "dramatic pausing...I just did that."

"Can we move on," Bruce groaned, "what's your idea?"

"An afternoon at the pool," Sam said grinning again, "the pool's on the roof so it's great for some private fun in the sun - and you get to see her in a bathing suit."

"My man," Tony fist pounded him proudly, "now that's a man with a plan!"

"Would you stop fidgeting, you look great," Wanda comforted Denise, "here if you're that self-conscious wear this over it until you're ready."

Bucky knocked on the door as Denise was throwing over black and white striped cover up. "Thank you," she breathed out, "and not a moment too soon."

This time Bucky greeted her with a bouquet of pink and white carnations. "I'm pretty sure you can guess what's on the agenda for today," Bucky grinned.

Denise nodded nervously as she eyed him up and down. He was wearing a white t-shirt and hunter green swim trunks. She blushed and so did he as he admitted, "Yes, I remembered that hunter green was your favorite color..."

"You remembered or Steve did," Natasha joked behind Denise.

Bucky glared at her and then offered his arm to Denise.

The sun was shining so beautiful and warm and there was a very light breezy blowing. It was perfect swimming weather. "What about your arm," she pointed to his metal appendage.

"One thing I'll reluctantly give HYDRA, their tech is very advanced. I can feel with this arm and and I can get it wet no problem," he explained.

Bucky grinned at her as he took his shirt off and then ran to dive straight into the deep end.

Denise stayed put rubbing her right arm up and down. She watched with eyes full of lust as Bucky swam expertly his muscles rippling as he did so. When he came up for air he looked around for her and was surprised that she was still standing near the edge of the pool. He swam up to the edge where she was, eyes full of worry. Steve had assured him that Denise did indeed know how to and enjoyed to swim. "Is everything okay," he asked concerned.

"Yes, I just..."

"What is it Denise," he asked worried this was all a mistake.

Hearing him call her by name she knew he was worried and she was being silly. "I've never worn a swimsuit like this, and it's way different then what I'm used to," she explained blushing.

Bucky smiled, "Is that all? Get in here before I put you in here."

"Okay, okay, just don't say anything," Denise said as she held her hands up in protest.

Tentatively she pulled at the hem of the cover up and yanked it over her head. She was wearing a brick red bikini. While it wasn't near as revealing as the one Natasha had suggested for her, it still made her self-conscious. She had been snacking a lot lately, and she certainly never showed Bucky this much skin before.

She looked at Bucky and saw his jaw practically unhinged. "What," she asked as she began to shift uncomfortably.

"You told me my to say anything," he managed quickly.

"Just tell me," she said just as quickly, "you're making me more self-conscious."

"I think that shade of red is my new favorite color," he said in awe.

Before he could see her turn the same shade of red as her suit, she ran to the deep end and dove in. The awkwardness cooled off and the two began having races from one end to the other. In this, they were fairly evenly matched. Bucky started doing handstand in the water to show off, and Denise would push him back under whenever he came back up.

One time he came up for air and she wasn't there. He looked around and couldn't see her. She had gone under and was about to grab his waist to scare him. He saw her right before she did it and grabbed her. Pulling her out of the water, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They laughed nervously before leaning in to kiss each other. Just as things were starting to get intense thunder boomed and rain flooded from the skies.

She screamed and laughed and he carried her out of the pool and into the house at lightning speed. He set her down and grabbed her hand and began to run. They laughed and slipped here and there. She happily followed him until they got to a room with an indoor pool and a hot tub.

"Shall we," he said pointing to the pool as he set her down.

"I'm kind of freezing from the rain," she commented, "I don't know if I could get back into the water."

"Well that's what God invented hot tubs for," he joked.

"What's a hot tub?"

"A tub of hot water that has jets that massage you while you sit in it," he explained, "I've never been in one before, but I've heard it's nice."

They settled in and Denise sighed, "This is perfect."

"It definitely lives up to the hype," he said as he relaxed, "I didn't realize my muscles were that tight."

As he rolled his neck side to side, Denise got up and sat on the edge of the hot tub behind him. Without warning she began to massage his shoulders, and he moaned at the feeling. "You're killing me Barnes," Denise joked.

"I can't help it that feels amazing. Where did you learn to do that," he asked.

"My dad had a lot of neck problems because of his job. So I would give him neck rubs after dinner. If I didn't he surely would've been in trouble," she explained wistfully.

"I still envy that memory of yours," he commented.

"Sometimes it hurts," she said honestly.

"What do you mean," he asked concerned.

"I get headaches. Bruce has figured out that the injection is kind of along the same lines as the ones you and Steve had. Instead of a super soldier though, it's given me some kind of super brain," she explained.

"So it effects more than just the memory then," Bucky asked intrigued.

"We don't know yet. I've only ever been tested on my memory. Which we can't really figure out what HYDRA would need with some chick that can remember the names of every shop on her street when she was a kid, but hey you know who am I to question their motives," she resigned.

Bucky grabbed her hand and pulled gently so she would get back down into the tub. He switched places with her and began to massage her shoulders and neck. She moaned into his touch.

"Now who's killing who," he joked.

"Yea, yea," she waved her hands back at him, "do you think that Bruce will be able to figure out what's going on with me fully? There's still the matter of fact that someone woke me and someone placed a flyer for a Wizard of Oz anniversary celebration

by where I woke up."

"One thing I've learned recently is that if there's anything that needs solving, this team is the one to go to - I'm sure we'll find answers soon," he reassured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she smiled up at him as she lingered by the door, "today was fun."

Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her a voice boomed throughout the whole compound. "WHY IN THE HELL IS THERE WATER ALL OVER THE HALLS?! BARNES! ZIMMERMAN," Tony yelled.

Bucky kissed her quickly and dashed towards his room calling back to her, "3pm tomorrow!"

"I'll see you then," she called back.

When she opened the door she saw Wanda on her bed flipping channels and Natasha on a chair flipping through a magazine.

"Somebody's in trouble," Wanda sang.

"Totally worth it," Denise smiled devilishly.


	16. Date 5: Wanda's Wonderful Night

Chapter 16: Date 5: Wanda's Wonderful Night  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"These are very cute ideas," Wanda commented.

"Witchy Woman has a plan I take it," Tony stated.

"I do actually," Wanda smiled, "Bucky she loves anything entertainment wise, especially movies. So I think if you guys built a blanket fort together and watched a movie it would mean a lot to her. Plus you need to start catching up yourself, mister, she said you used to love going to the movies with her when you could."

"I did," Bucky said tentatively, "but I don't know what movie to pick."

"I think I know of one that would suit both of you," Wanda smirked.

"Why am I in pajamas," Denise said looking down at her fuzzy leopard print slippers, black soft pants, and red tank top, "don't get me wrong, this is super comfy, but -"

"You never learn do you," Wanda laughed.

"She's like a kid at Christmas," Natasha said, "and all she wants is Bucky Bear wrapped in a bow...and nothing else."

Denise stuck her tongue out at her and chucked a pillow her way. Natasha dodge it gracefully and all three women laughed heartily.

Bucky knocked on the door and Natasha remarked, "He's so on time it's almost sickening."

Denise bounded to the door and was greeted with a sunflower. Wanda went to retrieve it as said, "My room is going to be mistaken for a florist's shop. Have fun you two."

Bucky led her to a secondary living room. Spread out on the floor were a ton of pillows, sheets, blankets, clothes pins, and more. "What's all this for? And how many rooms does Tony have in this place," she wondered.

"For your second question, I have no idea," Bucky laughed, "as to your first we're going to make a fort."

"That sounds fun! Where do we start?"

Bucky internally thanked Wanda for showing him how to construct one of these things. He was pleasantly surprised at how well they worked together as a team. The fort was up in no time.

"Oh no," Bucky smacked his forehead with his flesh hand, "I forgot the movie."

"Where is it?"

"It's Wanda's and I forgot to grab it from her," he said impressed with his acting skills.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go back and get it," she smiled and kissed his cheek before she left.

Once she was gone he quickly got to work on the finishing touches.

Denise, with her enhanced memory, was able to find the room Bucky led her to with ease. She doubted herself briefly when she saw how dim the lighting was. When she fully opened the door she gasped at the sight before her.

Dark shades were drawn to block the outside light. The fort they had built now had lights wrapped around the entrance and she could see more hanging from the inside. In the dim light she saw red rose petals leading from where she was standing all the way to the inside of the fort.

She crawled in and saw Bucky sprawled out on his side waiting for her with two glasses of champagne and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in front of him. "How am I supposed to pay attention to a movie with all of this," she said as she smiled so big it hurt her face.

"You'll manage," he smiled as he handed her her glass, "this is a new experience for both of us. I've never seen the movie before. Steve told Wanda how much we liked gangster movies way back when so she said this was essential."

He pointed at the movie case in her hand, and for the first time she looked at it. "The Godfather Epic," she read.

"Wanda says that there's 3 movies, but the 3rd one is crap, and that this version puts the first 2 movies in chronological order for the perfect movie experience," he said proudly.

"Well what are you waiting for, put it in," she laughed.

After he popped the movie in he crawled back over to her and scooped her up. He moved her so she was seated between his legs with her back to his chest. Once they were settled he fed her a strawberry. She hummed in glee as she took a bite.

Before he pressed play on the movie, he sighed and drew his arms tighter around her. Kissing the top of her head he rested his chin on top of it. He was reminded of that photograph, and for the first time in a long time he felt like he looked in that photograph: on top of the world.

"I could stay like this with you forever," he said as he bent down and nuzzled her neck.

"How many more dates until I can come home," she asked smiling.

He chuckled, "3 after this one, but trust me it'll be worth it."

"I trust you...I also trust you'll be pressing play soon," she joked.

"Yes my Queen," he retorted.

"Ooo, my queen, I like that."

"You would," he said smugly.

She nudged him lightly in the ribs and shushed him when he said ow, "It's starting!"

Bucky found himself mesmerized by the film. Wanda really did pick a good one. All of the ins and outs, secrets and betrayal, hit a cord with him. Usually when things did that it put him in a sour mood, but for some reason this all just resonated with him. He enjoyed feeling Denise jumped in his arms when something exciting happened; and how she cuddled deeper into him when something made her sad or happy.

He thought back to what she said when they went stargazing. Maybe he had been focusing on the wrong things to heal himself. All along he just needed to calm down and take things as they come. There wasn't anything wrong with enjoying himself. He could lead a happy life, and he could do it with Denise by his side.

"Wow, what a movie," Denise said in awe, "I'll have to thank Wanda for a great pic. What did you think?"

"It was revelatory," he said as he smiled down at her.

"I hope you weren't planning on taking me back yet Sergeant Barnes," Denise said twisting around to look at him.

"And why is that," Bucky laughed, "haven't you been enjoying all that's been planned out?"

"Yes, but I'd like to interrupt our regularly scheduled walk home," she mocked.

"For what?"

"For this," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

He couldn't help but melt into her kiss. His resolve was beginning to slip more and more at the end of these dates. It would be so easy just to take her back to their home and have her. He lightly pushed her back a little, "It's time, doll, patience is a virtue."

"I'll have you yet, Barnes," she joked as she crawled begrudgingly out of the tent.

"With an ass like that, you bet you will," he smirked.

She stood up and gawked at him, "You've been hanging around Tony when I'm not around!"

He grinned sheepishly and led her back to her room. She didn't even ask anything about the next day. Instead she got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm really loving these dates of ours," she smiled.

"Well, doll, at 3pm tomorrowyou'll be on yet another one," he grinned, "until then."

He kissed her hand and bid her goodnight.

"Did he like the movie," Wanda asked eagerly the moment Denise set foot through the door.

"Yes," she laughed, "we both did. Between the movie, the fort, the lights and rose petals he decorated it with when I came to get the movie, the champagne, and the chocolate covered strawberries...I don't know how I still have my head attached what with it constantly spinning."

"Lights? Rose petals? Champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries," Wanda and Natasha listed off in amazement.

"Bucky bear's been holding out on us," Natasha laughed.

"He really took my idea and stepped it up," Wanda said.

"Idea?"

"Uh-oh," Wanda said as she realized they had said all this in front of Denise.

"Spill," Denise demanded.


	17. Date 6: Vision's Night

Chapter 17: Date 6: Vision's Night  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"I know I've never been on a date before," Vision began, "but I do know I quite enjoy the times I've spent in the kitchen with Wanda cooking."

A chorus of 'ooo's erupted from the group. Wanda turned a light shade of pink and spoke up, "It is very fun."

"Buck, here, is an amazing cook," Steve chimed in.

"I am," he questioned.

"Who do you think fed me when my mom passed," Steve laughed.

Bucky got a flash of pre-serum Steve in his head and responded, "It looked like no one did."

"Oooooh, Frosty's got jokes," Tony laughed, "I like this change. This girl is really good for you."

"She always was," Steve smiled widely.

"You have an awful mischievous look on your face," Wanda remarked.

"Do not," she retorted as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Tonight she wore brick red leggings and a black tunic with black flats. "I think this will go perfectly," Natasha said as she put a silver chain necklace with a small red star charm on it around Denise's neck.

"It matches James' arm," Denise beamed, "thank you."

"Only the best for our little girl," Natasha joked.

Soon enough Bucky was at the door with a bouquet of lavender and Queen Anne's lace.

"Bring her back intact Barnes," Natasha warned.

"Don't hurt our little girl or we'll hurt your face," Wanda added.

"Our little girl," Bucky questioned.

"You heard them," she said seriously then laughed.

"So today, we're going to cook our meal and bake our dessert," Bucky smiled.

Denise clapped, "I have missed your cooking!"

Bucky chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "About that...I don't really remember any of that. So -"

"I'm sure it's just like riding a bike," she encouraged him, "so what are we cooking?"

"Steve's been obsessed with this thing on his phone called Pinterest, and he found a couple recipes he thought we would like," he said as he led her to the ingredients, "for our dinner we'll be making fettuccini Alfredo from scratch and meatball stuffed biscuits, and for dessert I thought you'd like to make cupcakes."

"Sounds delicious...and don't put up a macho act on my account, you love cupcakes and you know it," Denise teased, "let's make dessert first!"

Just like with the building of the fort, the two got into a rhythm really quickly. They complimented one another and worked peacefully. Once the cupcakes were placed in the oven they cleaned up and set to work on the meatball stuffed biscuits.

"This is pretty easy, I don't know if I'll get to eat it though," Denise said.

"Why's that," Bucky asked concerned.

He was worried that he chose the wrong menu; because, in truth, while it was Steve's Pinterest account he was the one that spent hours on it (once he showed him what to do) to find the perfect meal plan.

"Those cupcakes smell so good, I may just devour them all instead," she laughed.

"Goof," he chuckled.

They finished up cooking the meal and set the cupcakes out to cool. After they set the table, he walked over to pull out her chair for her. They settled into a comfortable silence as they began to eat.

"We make a good team," Bucky said grinning, "this is delicious."

"I told you you'd get the hang of it, you were too good not to," she said raising her glass to him.

He smiled at her compliment and went back to his food. "I'm really proud of you, you know," she said quietly.

"Hey, I had a good partner," he beamed.

"I'm not talking about the meal, James, I'm talking about how you've had everyone help you with these dates," she said with a knowing smile.

Bucky's jaw dropped, "I um well you see how did you -"

"The girls accidentally let something slip," she smiled, "Don't be mad at them please. I think it shows great improvement, letting everyone in like that. It was a very manly thing to do."

He smiled, but was still embarrassed that she knew he had help.

"So can I guess who helped with what," Denise asked.

"Sure," he smirked, "let's put that super brain of yours to the test."

She made a face at him and then said, "Well clearly tonight was influence by Vision, because he's always in the kitchen with Wanda. Last night was Wanda, because the video came from her and she commented by how impressed she was with how you took her idea and ran with it."

"See, I have a lot to do with it," Bucky said defensively.

"I know you do. I was giving you a genuine compliment for letting the others help," she said as she leaned over to cover his hand with hers, "Now the pool had to be either Tony or Sam's idea, because it requires minimal clothing."

"Ah, ah you've got to pick one," Bucky said smiling.

"Gah...Tony," she spat out.

"Point goes to me," he smiled in triumph.

"It was Sam, ugh I should've known," she laughed.

"Okay well I feel like board game night was Steve since we used to play together -"

"And his 'I'm just getting water not checking up to make sure you aren't killing each other I swear' routine probably gave it away too," Bucky laughed.

"Yea there's that, and Clint obviously suggested video games," she stated.

"Why obviously," he asked curiously.

"Well he's the one that introduced me to them," she said casually as she took a long sip of her drink.

"And..."

"And what," she asked innocently.

"I can tell when you're hiding something," he called her out.

"Well," she hesitated and blushed, unable to look at him, "he may or may not have taught me those 'finish her' jokes in case I ever got you to play."

Bucky choked on his drink a little and shouted, "I knew you had to get it from someone! You're typically not that dirty."

"Maybe you don't know how dirty I can get," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Clint's such a terrible influence," he commented.

"Please, that line was more Tony," she laughed.

"Hey you still haven't guessed about our night of stargazing," he pointed out.

She considered the options that were left before answering, "Bruce. It was calm and peaceful and we really got to talk a lot out."

"Nope," he smiled, "and that's 2 for me, but good guess. Bruce's suggestion is what we're doing tomorrow night."

"Then who..." she trailed off thinking hard.

"Natasha," he answered.

"Well I'll be, I never would've guessed. I knew she was a true romantic at heart," she smiled as she played with the charm on her necklace.

"Hey is that," he started pointing to his metal arm.

"Yes, Natasha gave it to me," she confirmed, "I've been meaning to ask why you had them make the arm the same way since you're trying to make a new start."

"I wanted a reminder of it all," he said and continued when she gave him an odd look, "I know it sounds strange, because I do still have nightmares and what no, but when I look at it it reminds me of what I was and to not slip back into darkness again."

She nodded understanding, "How have the nightmares been since our first night?"

"Not a one," he said proudly, "first I was too frustrated to sleep so I just trained and then I've been so excited planning all these dates with everyone that my minds been occupied."

"Sorry I frustrated you so much," she said unconvincingly.

"No you're not," Bucky laughed, "I knew you were watching me - why do you think I was working so hard."

"Why you," she gasped and turned a deep shade of red.

"Let's clean this up and decorate the cupcakes," he said as he stood up to take their plates to the sink.

Once they cleaned up they began icing and sprinkling the cupcakes. They worked together in pleasant silence until Bucky felt something cold and sticky on his nose. He turned to see Denise with a wicked smile on her face as she brought an icing coated finger to her mouth. After she licked the remnants off she said, "That was for showing off so much while training and making me think I was being so stealthy."

She turned back to her cupcakes when he decided to ice the side of her face. "That's for frustrating me in the first place and for being about as sneaky as an elephant," he laughed.

He went to put his icing coated finger into his mouth, but she stopped him and licked it off herself. "That's not fair," he said darkly.

"All's fair in love and confection," she laughed.

"That so huh," he said right before he grabbed her face and licked the icing off of it.

"James," she shouted as she tried to pull away from him.

As she moved away she accidentally smushed her cupcake. "Now look what you made me do," she laughed and grabbed the crumbs to stuff into his mouth, "it's yours now!"

"Well it's only fair if you have one of mine," he grinned evilly as he held one of his cupcakes like a weapon.

"Oh no," she said backing up before taking off.

He chased her around the room with it. Finally he caught his metal arm around her waist and they both fell on the couch. He offered her the cupcake gently and she took a bite. "Mm that's good," she smiled.

He smiled back and then shoved the rest of the cupcake in her face. She gasped and then leaned up to kiss all over his face, causing crumbs and icing to go all over his face.

"All right, all right," he shouted, "I surrender! Truce?"

"Truce," she agreed, "but only because I really want to eat a cupcake like a normal person."

"There's nothing normal about us, doll," he smiled, "and I'm just fine with that."

Their goodnight kiss was even longer this time. "I love being this close to you," Denise smiled as she broke apart for air.

"Just you wait," Bucky smiled back as he traced the outline of her face with his fingers, "tomorrow I'll be here for you at 7pm."

"I'll be waiting for you," she said sweetly as she brought him down for another long kiss.

"I'm surprise you still have lips left, you guys have been out there goodbye-ing for 45 minutes," Wanda laughed when Denise came in.

"Ha, ha," Denise said dryly as she got comfortable to relay the nights events.


	18. Date 7: Doctor DJ

-Flashback to the meeting-

"Silent disco," Bruce said quietly.

"What was that," Tony asked, "do you have something to share with the group?"

"I think a silent disco would be a unique idea for a date," Bruce said a little louder.

"What's a silent disco," Bucky asked curiously.

"It's typically done in a club type setting, but it's where everyone where's wireless headphones. They're all listening to the same music and dancing. Usually those types of things are purposed so those throwing it don't have the cops called on them. However, the experience is very immersive. Music envelopes you when you have headphones on, it's euphoric. From what I've been told you both loved to go dancing," Bruce explained.

"Who knew there was a clubber inside of Dr. Banner," Sam said impressed.

"There's a lot inside this man you don't know," Natasha said suggestively.

"And you can stop right there with that," Sam chuckled, "I don't need to know the details."

"How would I get the music and headphones," Bucky asked.

"Ye of little faith," Tony said wrapping an arm around his shoulders causing Bucky to stiffen a little, "all the tech I have around here and you don't think I have wireless headphones. As for the music - "

"I," Bruce spoke loudly, "I will take care of that. Don't worry."

"Ha,ha Doctor DJ in the house," Sam laughed.

"I really like this skirt," Denise said twirling around in the light black material for the millionth time, "it actually goes to the top of my knees and it's so spinny."

"I think you're going to wish you had gone with the top I suggested," Natasha said knowingly.

Denise wrapped her arms around the white long sleeved shirt she picked out, "I feel much more comfortable in this than that shirt that only covered my girls and then had some...what was that called again?"

"Fishnet," Wanda finished.

"Yes fishnet covering my belly," she defended.

"Okay, grandma," Natasha laughed, "now sit over here so I can braid your hair."

Before Denise knew it Bucky was at the door looking handsome as ever holding a bouquet of peonies. She took his arm eagerly and he took her to a relatively empty room.

"And what exactly are we doing tonight," Denise asked as she looked around the sparse room.

She gasped when she felt something cover her ears. Turning to face Bucky she saw he had a pair of headphones on. She reached her hands to her ears, and realized he had placed a pair on her head too.

"When the music starts, just move to the music, however it makes you feel," Bucky recited what Bruce instructed him to do when he asked how people dance in this time.

"What music," she asked curiously.

Before he could answer, an upbeat synthetic melody started playing. Denise started swaying her hips to it, and Bucky just watched her.

"Science and reason will tell us so

The blood in our veins are just chemicals  
Better believe I keep my demons to myself  
Better believe it's getting harder  
But I'm never gonna stop until it's broken  
Never gonna stop until it's broken"

'For a song to inspire dancing, these lyrics are a bit deep,' Bucky thought, 'Look at her go, she's such a natural.'

"How long 'til we learn

Dancing is dangerous  
How long 'til we find  
The devil inside of us  
How high is too low  
We're not that young  
So we're never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop  
Until we break it"

'He's not moving,' Denise observed, 'maybe he just needs some encouragement.

She grabbed his hand and spun him around causing both of them to laugh.

'I guess I should at least try,' Bucky thought, 'I was good at this before. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me.'

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds emitting from the headphones and began to move.

'Oy,' Denise thought while biting down on her lower lip, 'If he keeps moving like that I'm in trouble.'

Right as Bucky was feeling confident the song faded out and a new one began to play. 'Figures,' he thought bitterly.

"Last night I fell apart

Broke from my swollen heart  
Born at a simple time  
Raised with a simple mind"

'Well if that ain't the truth,' Bucky thought.

"You may be a natural woman

You may be a natural woman  
You may be a natural woman  
You may be a natural woman"

He spun her around the room, and she laughed in delight.

"I may be worthless without you

I'll never decide to replace you  
Amen, the worst is behind us now  
Woman, woman (oh)"

'Is the worst behind us now,' he thought as they danced around each other, 'Forgetting she ever existed still hurts me. I'll never forget her again. How could I forget her in the first place? Damn HYDRA for taking her from me. She's everything...'

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She kept dancing against him causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Like we understood

Made with adrenaline  
Seeping out through the skin  
Like only lovers could  
Here's where we begin  
Time is the medicine  
To heal these needs  
That only raise our voices"

The next song started and Denise raised her eyes to look into Bucky's. He had released her hold on her and they began moving together more fluidly. 'Time really is the medicine,' Denise smiled as she watched him, 'we used to be so broken and fractured. Pride and naivety and nervousness prevented us from ever being this close. We're no longer afraid of what we want now.'

"Higher, higher

Tonight we raise the dead  
Tonight we bury this in fire, fire  
Under the shape of years  
And the weight that brought us here"

Denise raised her arms up and moved closer to him. She gyrated against him and he grabbed her hips in response. 'I'm never letting you go again,' they both thought as the music played on.

The next song blared into their ears and they both laughed. Denise started jumping up and down, because it was one of the new bands that she had grown to love.

"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around  
To show you how"

'Well this is new,' Bucky thought as he began to adjust to the new rhythm, 'I like it.'

"She's the tear in my heart  
I'm alive  
She's the tear in my heart  
I'm on fire  
She's the tear in my heart  
Take me higher  
Than I've ever been"

'She is the tear in my heart,' he thought, 'I don't remember ever feeling as alive and normal as I have these past few days.'

"The songs on the radio are okay  
But my taste in music is your face  
And it takes a song to come around  
To show you how"

Denise spun around and jumped up to steal a kiss on the cheek when the music said 'my taste in music is your face.'

He laughed and began spinning her around as the chorus played again. They were laughing together as he dipped her when the music faded. When the new song started, Denise gasped. She looked up into Bucky's eyes as she was still dipped down in his arms. She wondered if he remembered the song.

"If I didn't care more than words can say

If I didn't care would I feel this way?  
If this isn't love then why do I thrill?  
And what makes my head go 'round and 'round  
While my heart stands still?"

A flash of memory entered Bucky's brain when the lyrics started. He was standing on a fire escape holding a rose and feeling like a total heal. She was mad at him, which wasn't anything unusual; but he had really screwed up this time. It was Valentine's Day and he had a whole magical day and night planned for her. He had to go and ruin it by flirting with some girl. All these stupid dames were a dime a dozen, and he knew if he wasn't careful he was going to lose the one woman that mattered to him. So here he was on a fire escape, rose in hand, singing a song that expressed how he felt - only caring a little bit if someone saw him.

In the present Bucky lifted her up and held her close. By the second verse he brought his hands up to her face and gently slid the headphones off. She looked at him in confusion until she heard him singing.

"If I didn't care would it be the same?

Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?

If I didn't care honey child, mo' than words can say.  
If I didn't care baby, would I feel this way?  
Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so much?  
What is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round  
While my heart just stands still so much ?

If I didn't care would it be the same?  
Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?"

'He does remember,' she thought gleefully as she smiled at him.

As the song ended he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. 'I'll care for you like no other now and always,' he vowed in his mind as he kissed the love of his life as if it were there last night on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in the songs they were: "Dancing on Glass," by St. Lucia, "Woman, Woman," by AWOLNation, "Higher," by The Naked and Famous, "Tear in my Heart," by Twenty One Pilots, and "If I Didn't Care," by The Ink Spots.


	19. Date 8: TMax and Memories

Title: Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
Category: Movies » Captain America  
Author: GypsyBlaze  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 07-01-16, Updated: 07-11-16  
Chapters: 19, Words: 30,631  
Chapter 1: Tired Game  
"Don't do anything stupid until I come back."

"How can I when you're taking all of the stupid with you," Steve retorted cocking his head hoping that his stubborn friend would understand the double meaning in his words.

Bucky heaved a sigh and went in towards his best friend for a final hug, "You're a punk."

"Jerk," Steve said sadly then spoke again, "Hey don't win the war until I get there."

Bucky saluted him, flashed a final smile, then turned to the two ladies waiting for him, "Come on girls they're playing our song."

He froze in place as he caught a glimpse of a very angry raven haired girl a few feet away observing the scene play out.

"Bucky," the petite brunette whined, "I thought they were playing our song?"

He barely heard her as his focus was on the beauty watching from afar. There was a challenge in her eyes, and when he remained still a few moments longer she sighed and turned on her heel to stalk away.

That is what finally snapped him out of it. "Hey I'm sorry girls, but something suddenly came up. However, let me pay for your cab to the dance hall. There's plenty of men who are going to fall all over themselves to get on you gals' dance card."

The two girls wanted to protest, but they were too shocked. Both of them considered telling him off, but that damn charming smile staved off most of their anger. Seeing the resolve in his eyes to go take care of whatever came up, they begrudgingly entered the cab he hailed.

"Thanks for a fun time, I wish you both best of luck with my fellow soldiers - knock em dead," he winked as he shut the cab door.

He didn't even wait for the cab to drive away; didn't bother with an obligatory final wave goodbye; he sprinted into the crowd to find and fix his mistake.

"Doll, wait up," he called as he finally caught up with the beauty from before.

"Go to hell," the dark haired girl hissed as she continued her sprint out of the fairgrounds.

Bucky stopped resigned to the desperation he had been trying to hide ever since he got his orders. "Denise," he yelled.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands were at her sides, balled into fists. She refused to turn around, because her eyes were already filling with tears of anger and betrayal. The only reason she stopped running in the first place was because he only called her by name when he was being serious.

Knowing she was too proud to turn and face him, Bucky grabbed her hand gingerly and pulled her away from the mainstream of the crowd. Once he knew the two of them were safely tucked away, he tried to speak but was cut off.

"SERGEANT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES," the girl shouted with her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to mask her tears, "YOU NEED TO GROW UP! FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU WANT. I AM SO TIRED OF THIS BACK AND FORTH AND BACK AN -"

Bucky took advantage of her closed eyes and silenced Denise with a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I was stupid," he painted as he pulled away from her.

"You're always stupid," Denise snapped but all the venom was out of her voice.

"Denise Irene Zimmerman, you are the only woman for - OW WHAT THE HELL DOLL," he exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek that she slapped.

"What about that redhead you spent $3 to win on...what was that floozy's name again? Oh yeah...Dolores," she pronounced the name in a sickening tone, "what about Mildred - who you know I can't stand - that you danced with at our prom when I was your date? What about all the waitresses at every diner we ever had a date at? Also, more recently, what about the - not one, no no that's not enough for you - but TWO women just now?!"

Bucky sighed heavily and shook his head. "Denise," he implored once again, "I knew that you were the one I wanted to be with forever the moment you came into my life."

"We were 12," she stated simply.

"You were precocious," he said as he flashed you his famous lopsided smile.

"Then tell me James, why do we keep doing this," it was her turn to sigh in resignation, "I know you're not all to blame for this situation we keep finding ourselves in. Whenever I see you flirt with another girl, I flirt with the first guy I see. It's to the point where I try and beat you at your own game and I just don't understand why we started playing it in the first place."

"Well," he said carefully, considering how honest he should answer until he decided on telling her the half-truth, "you're so beautiful when your angry; and seeing you jealous inflated my ego. It's a stupid game and I'm done with playing it. I want to spend my last night with you, just you. You are more than enough for me, and I know I messed up and I don't deserve another millionth chance, but I -"

Her lips were on him hungry with desire. She didn't like his answer but at least she had one, and she knew he was telling a simple, obvious truth: he was leaving and he may never come back. Denise decided that spending time with the infuriating man that she loved was more important than any childish games.

"Past is past, what's done is done," she said resolutely, "let's go to your apartment."

Bucky couldn't believe his luck, he had been waiting to be with this amazing woman for what seemed like a lifetime. Of course, he always thought their first time would be on their wedding night, but given the circumstances if she was willing he was more than ready to take her up on it.

The two of them no sooner got through the door, and it was as if it was the first time they were ever alone together. They looked to the floor and the walls and refused to look at or talk to one another.

Bucky steeled himself and moved over to Denise, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Are you sure about this," he asked sincerely as he stared into her bright grey eyes. He knew how much waiting until marriage meant to her, and when it came down to it he really would do anything to make her happy.

He drew his hand back in surprise as she chuckled. "Oh my dear sweet Bucky," she shook her head as she brought her hand up to stroke the side of his face, "you're not making it to home plate tonight."

He pouted in disappointment, "Then why - "

She drew closer to him, grabbing the lapels of his uniform, "Well, Sergeant, I want you all to myself. Yes, I want to make love to you more than anything - but I want you motivated to come home to me."

"I love you," the words tumbled breathlessly out of his mouth for the first time.

A giant smile crept across Denise's face as she got on her tiptoes to remove his hat and kiss his forehead. "I love you too."

Bucky's eyes flew open and he shot out of bed like a rocket. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt or pants. Tearing through the Avenger's Compound in just his boxers, he was a man on a mission. Once he got to the door he needed he pounded on it unceasingly.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very sleep Steve Rogers. Before he could ask what his best friend was doing pounding on his door half naked at 3:30 in the morning, his friend gripped him violently by the shoulders and shook him.

"What happened to Denise," he cried, "I know she's probably dead but I've gotta know what happened to her."

Steve hung his head and stayed silent for a while.

"Steve, I need to know!"

"I was afraid of this," he said sorrowfully.

"Afraid of what? Tell me," Bucky demanded.

"No one knows," he said quietly.

"What?! She was our best friend she was my, she was my, she was..."

"The last anyone saw of her was the day I wrote to her about your fall from the train. Her father said she read the letter and ran out of the house sobbing. There was no trace of her after that. I'm sorry Bucky."

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories  
"How could I not remember her sooner," Bucky mourned with his head in his hands, "how could she just disappear without a trace? She would never leave her - that's right she lived with just her dad right?"

Steve nodded gravely.

"Her mom died in child birth. She and her dad were close. She got teased by other girls because she couldn't pin curl her hair or do her makeup to their standards. It wasn't her fault, and she always acted like it didn't bother her but you could see it in her eyes - those beautiful gray eyes that she hated so much because she said they were boring. They looked like the sky before a storm and had streaks of deep blue in them, but I never told her that," he said matter of factly before continuing sadly, "Why didn't I ever tell her?"

"I don't know, Buck, I used to ask you that all the time. It was as if your mission in life was to get under her skin," Steve said wistfully.

"She never knew how much I loved her. She died without ever knowing Steve - and what if she died horribly? Did anyone ever look into it?"

"I did," Steve said softly, "she was the love of your life and she was also my best friend. I did all I could. I made it my personal mission to find out where she was. Before I went in the ice, her dad told me she went missing. I pulled the Captain America card and had the best people looking for her until I could when I got back home."

Steve turned before Bucky could see the tears welling in his eyes. He walked over to a corner of his living room and dug around in a drawer for a bit. Returning to sit across from Bucky at his dining room table he handed his forlorn friend a file. It was thin and worn. Bucky could tell that these few papers had been poured over countless times over a span of years.

"I resumed the search on my own - this time for answers rather than for her - when I was thawed out and adjusted to life again. Thankfully the file was put in my effects that S.H.I.E.L.D. had kept. I've done everything from interviewing people who lived on her block that was still alive, investigating kidnappings in the area, I had the P.I.'s back in our time confronting prisoners who were convicted of crimes in the surrounding area. Nothing has ever come up."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this," Bucky tried his best to not sound accusatory.

"I didn't want you to have to lose her twice. I figured if you didn't remember her, that you wouldn't have to carry the burden of all the questions," Steve hung his head.

"I'm sorry I know you loved her too."

"She was like my sister, you two were my world," he spoke softly.

As Bucky carefully opened the file folder two old and crinkled photographs fell out. One was a single shot of Denise's face. She had a know-it-all kind of smirk on her face, he remembered how he loved that look. Her smart-ass ways always rivaled his own, which typically led down one of two roads: a fight or a hot make-out session. Honestly it always ended in the latter sooner or later. The second photograph was of Steve, himself, and her on a fire escape. Steve was leaning on a brick building with one of his feet propped up on the bottom step trying his best to look menacing. Denise was standing on the next step up with one arm over Bucky's which was wrapped around her waist and the other arm wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck. She had a giant smile on her face, while Bucky looked so content as if he was on top of the world as his chin rested on the top of her head. Denise's dad had taken the picture. He had just gotten a camera and wanted to try it out. He wanted a picture of his angel girl and the two sons he never had but always wanted. That's what he had said.

"I knew this was going to come up soon," Steve admitted, staring intently at his hands.

"How?"

"Well do you remember that advertisement we passed by this afternoon?"

Bucky scrunched his nose in thought, "The one about The Wizard of Oz celebration?"

"Yea," Steve chuckled obviously at a memory that was still eluding Bucky.

"Humor me," Bucky begged, "my mind and heart are on overload."

Steve looked at his friend apologetically before he started his tale. "Denise loved movies and music. She couldn't afford to go to the theater very often, so she was often at the dance hall with us or by her radio when we weren't all getting into trouble. So you saved up for months to take her to see The Wizard of Oz on a date. It was a surprise to her, she cried a little when you told her what you were going to do that night. She loved Judy Garland. You both told me on separate occasions that it was the best date you ever had together. There was no arguing and no flirting with other people. You told me that you planned too hard to play your games and that she sealed the deal even further for you when she -"

"Sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' on our walk back home," Bucky said slowly with a sad smile spreading across his face at the memory, "her voice was even better than Judy Garland's. I didn't even know that she could sing before that."

"She was embarrassed you know," when Bucky gave him a confused look he continued, "that she sang in front of you. She said she was just so happy and content and in love with you and enchanted by the film that she just couldn't help herself."

The two friends sat in silence for several moments, lost in a swirl of bittersweet memories. After a while Bucky stood up, file in hand, "I'm going to find out what happened to her. Can I keep this?"

"Please, you deserve to keep it. What are you going to do?"

"Start from the beginning...and go from there. She deserves so much better than a question mark for the end of her life, and if she needs justice - I'll get it for her. I owe her that at the very least," he said as he hung his head.

"Well, you've got more than enough help here. Maybe we should enlist their help," Steve suggested.

"We?"

"You're not alone, Bucky. Maybe that was my mistake, looking into all of this alone and hiring people who didn't know her enough to care what happened to her. They all have different skills that may help us. Why don't you try and get some sleep and we'll debrief everyone in the morning?"

Bucky nodded almost imperceptibly as he walked out the front door and hung a right. Steve leaned out of the doorway and called out to him, "Bucky, your room is the other way."

Bucky called back without stopped or turning around, "There won't be any sleep for me until I find answers. I'm going to the gym to train for whatever and whomever I need to face."

Steve wanted to follow after him, but figured that he would need to be alone. He had a lot to process. Steve headed back to bed and prayed to God that answers would finally be found. Maybe Denise ended up living a full and happy life, he mused to himself.

However, Captain Rogers knew better than that. Denise would never have left her father or him under any circumstances. In truth, he knew that there was no way for this to end other than in heartbreak.

Chapter 3: The Avengers' Detective Agency  
For the millionth time Bucky roughly rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. While they had found the cure to break his mind forever from Hydra's mind control, he still was finding his way to normality difficult. Speaking in front of his still relatively new colleagues with all their eyes trained on him was more than he could handle under normal circumstances. His love for Denise and his desperation to find what happened to her - and Steve at his side while he spoke - were the only things getting him through.

No one was responding to anything he said and he began to regret listening to Steve's advice. Of course they wouldn't be willing to help him. He has caused so much harm, and was still going through the "proving himself" stage. There was no way he could let it go though, he didn't care how desperate he sounded as he pounded on the table and spoke with abandon, "Please, I know I don't deserve your help - but Denise, she represents all that is good and pure in this world. She deserves so much better then whatever she got. She needs closure. If you can't do it for me, do it for her - or at the very least for Steve."

"So Tinman has a heart after all," Tony quipped, "or was she just really skilled at -"

In a heartbeat Bucky was pulling Tony up by his shirt screaming with a voice filled with hurt, "Don't you dare talk about her that way!"

As always Tony managed to keep his cool as he pushed himself out of the super-soldier's grasp. "So I take it you never got that home run. How sad. Another 90-some year old virgin. Explains a lot though. No disrespect to Denise, I'm just being me," he added hastily as he saw the crazed look in Bucky's eyes.

"And we all know he's an ass, but I'm sure I can speak for both of us when I say we're in," Bruce said calmly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Vision offered, "I'm sure that between us all we can discover what happened to your beloved."

"Yes," Wanda agreed heartily, "not knowing is a terrible burden to bear."

"I'm totally doing this for Steve, I just want to clarify that now," Sam added in a playful tone.

Clint smacked Sam in the back of the head hard. "I know I'm usually the first to say something sarcastic, but...if I ever lost Laura and never found out what happened," he shook the thought from his head, "I won't stop until we find answers, Bucky."

Bucky found himself overwhelmed by all the support, and he looked to Steve utterly speechless. "See," Steve nodded to his best friend, "I told you they would help."

Natasha, who had been silent and pouring over her tablet through the whole ordeal, finally spoke, "Hey Steve...have you ever consider Hydra?"

"Excuse me," Steve said highly offended, "I am Captain America not Benedict Arnold."

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, "Down boy, I wasn't questioning your allegiance just your thought process," she paused and looked around the room to see if anyone was following where she was going and when no one did she continued, "Bucky says that you had people looking into criminals and neighbors and what have you."

"Yes, what of it," Steve asked still not getting it.

"Would a common criminal from the 40s really be able to make a young girl disappear without a single trace? So much so that not even Captain America and all his pull couldn't find hide nor hair of her," she paused for dramatic effect before pulling up the images of her tablet overtop of the meeting table, "I scanned through some of the Hydra files we released using keywords - namely places you mentioned in relation to her. There is an incredibly small Hydra base in the Catskills of New York. It's not much but it's something, we may find more clues there."

Both Bucky and Steve's jaws hung open at how fast Natasha found something - however small - to go on.

"To the Mystery Machine," Tony exclaimed as he filed everyone out to the garage where his fleet of cars were.

When he noticed Bucky and Steve hadn't moved an inch he added, "Cmon Scooby and Shaggy - I bet I can rustle up some Scooby snacks for the ride."

Chapter 4: I Should've  
"I should've made love to James Buchanan Barnes. I should've made love to him so much and so long that neither of us would be able to walk straight for a week," Denise thought.

She refused to open her eyes as her last memory of her love alive played in her head.

"You don't like music," Bucky quipped sarcastically.

Denise was hidden in the shadows waiting to surprise her boyfriend. Her heart dropped a little as she watched him flirt shamelessly with the beautiful English woman.

"I do actually. I might even when this is all over go dancing," she replied without so much as glancing in Bucky's direction.

"Then what are we waiting for," Bucky said suggestively.

"The right partner," the woman replied giving Steve a knowing look.

Denise shook her head in spite of herself. It was about damn time someone saw Steve for the national treasure he was; and it was beyond damn time that someone shot James Buchanan Barnes down a few notches.

"I'm invisible," Bucky laughed, "I'm turning into you. This is a nightmare."

Steve, more confidant then she had ever seen him before, retorted, "Don't take it so hard...maybe she's got a friend."

She took this as her cue and sauntered out of the shadows, "Who knows maybe even Steve has a friend."

"DENISE," Bucky screamed in delight.

He couldn't hold himself back he ran to capture her in his arms and twirl her around. Peppering her face and neck with kisses he stuttered out, "I wasn't really trying to dance with Peggy. I was just trying to make sure that she only had eyes for Steve. You know I really -"

"I don't care. You were missing and now your found and you're mine. Shut up and kiss me Barnes," Denise ordered in her best faux military voice.

"Yes ma'am," he complied eagerly and gave her a single, deep kiss before asking, "wait how did you get here?"

"I'm a furlough present brought to you by Captain America," she smiled brightly.

"Well, God bless America," Bucky beamed as he took her hands in his and looked her up and down as if she were the only girl in the world.

"Guys I'm still here," Steve said sheepishly with his head bowed and cheeks reddened.

"Thank you Steve," his two best friends exclaimed simultaneously as they hugged him.

"Alright, alright," he brushed them both off, "well I'll leave you guys to it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Aw man, how are we supposed to have any fun OW," Bucky joked before getting slapped upside the head by Denise.

Once they were alone, again Denise thought about giving herself over to James. Then her mind wandered to when she received word that he was missing in action. She had regretted not being with him and prayed night and day for him to be found safe and sound. Lo and behold Steve brought him back to her - or rather her to him as it were. Denise decided she could wait a little longer - maybe waiting was the trick to keeping him safe. She knew the sentiment was ridiculous, but she believed in it anyway. So they spent every single night of furlough together talking, laughing, kissing, and sleeping in each other's arms. It nearly killed her to say goodbye again and head back home to Brooklyn.

"Yup," Denise confirmed her thoughts aloud as she stretched and yawned, "I definitely should've made love to James."

Her eyes shot open as another thought entered her head. "Where am I," she asked aloud.

She found herself in a dimly lit room that wasn't her own. It was much more difficult than it should have been to lift herself off the hard cold surface she was laying on. Her eyes adjusted to the light and a bright blue piece of paper on a nearby table caught her eye. It was so out of place in the green and gray hazy room.

Denise tentatively made her way over to the table wobbling on her legs as if she hadn't used them before. The paper was an advertisement for a viewing of The Wizard of Oz.

Her mind raced. What was she doing there? What was this place? Where was her dad and Steve and James?

She exhaled in an effort to calm herself down. Clearly the paper was put there for a reason. Maybe it was a clue. She couldn't remember anything past saying goodbye to James. Was she still in England? Why was her brain so hazy? Did she drink last night? That wasn't like her at all so she threw that thought from her mind. With another deep exhale and paper in hand she shakily made her way around the room to find an exit.

"Okay, Tinman this is your shindig, what's the plan," Tony said over the intercom as he flew overhead of the vehicle with Vision.

Bucky exhaled deeply before responding. "All of us in the vehicle will infiltrate the building. Clint will watch our backs on the inside. Tony, you and Vision keep watch on the outside. I know that the files said this was a small, abandoned Hydra base but it still could be a trick."

Everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Look at Scooby leading the charge without his Scooby snacks," Tony joked.

Steve saw Bucky's look of confusion and said, "It's actually a classic if you watch the original cartoon that is. I'll show it to you some time."

"Careful there Bucky Bear, sounds like Cap is ready and rarin to heal that broken heart of yours," Tony laughed unable to help himself.

"I swear if he doesn't do anything useful, I'm going to kick his ass," Bucky said emotionlessly.

"...and I'll help...again," Steve offered.

"All right girls," Natasha jumped in before Tony could, "we're here."

"Alright mission mode," Tony managed seriously, "Vision you take the front half of the facility and I'll take the back."

"Affirmative," Vision replied.

The rest of the team cautiously poured out of the truck. The place certainly looked abandoned; it's front door off its hinges.

"Wanda do you sense anyone inside," Steve implored.

Wanda searched with her mind and came up empty for other life forms besides their own. She walked up and put a hand to Bucky's shoulder and whispered so only he could hear, "I'm sure we'll find some answers here."

Bucky nodded grateful for the reassurance. The team continue to make their way still cautiously through the building. After a few turns they found a room with several monitors. For being a place that's been allegedly abandoned for years other than a haze over the place it was kept pretty clean. Above the monitors there was a catalogue of burned DVDs. Each dvd was marked "Plan Z" and a date. Bucky picked the one with the earliest date and handed it to Steve.

"This is from a week after you fell Bucky," Steve exclaimed as he handed the dvd to Bruce.

Bruce found the insert slot for the DVDs and popped it in. The monitors buzzed to life and an old film with fuzzy picture and sound came on. There was a cryo tank, and Bucky shivered at the sight of it. A woman screaming pierced through the hum of HYDRA scientists talking. Two HYDRA thugs came in the shot; they were carrying the woman the screams were coming from.

"Let go of me," came out clear as day.

One of the scientists turned to the girl with a laugh. "That won't be possible. You see we've acquired a new toy and you are our insurance that he stays shiny and new for us in case he ever decides to break."

"What did you do with James," the woman spat as she was turned to face the camera.

"Smart woman. James chose wisely - for him not for you," the scientist laughed cruelly, "Strap her in the chamber. I'd say this won't hurt a bit but I'd be lying."

Steve grabbed Bucky's arm just before it went through the monitors. "This has already happened. We can't stop it, but if you destroy the monitors we won't get any answers - quick answers at least."

Bucky exhaled violently and turned unable to watch the love of his life be put into cryo. They hadn't injected her with anything so there was that; but could she survive without an injection?

"Guys there's another DVD player and it's on record. Someone is still recording in this place," Natasha exclaimed.

Before anyone could even react she was already working on playing back the footage. "Parts of this have been tampered with. There's something someone doesn't want us to see," Natasha mused.

"Well I'm picking up movement in the back area. I'm going to check it out - so you better hurry Romanoff," Tony instructed.

"Bucky," Bruce called to his comrade who was pacing back and forth not facing the monitors, "this is from today."

He couldn't bring himself to look. Was it her dead body? Was it nothing? It was probably nothing.

"Yup," chimed a familiar voice that snapped Bucky's attention back to the screens, "I should've made love to James."

He couldn't stop himself from turning red. He waited for the snarky comments that never came. Everyone was just too shocked. Denise was alive.

There revelry was interrupted by the sounds of Tony screaming. The team flew out of the facility and towards their screaming friend.

"Stop! Hey! Knock it off! I'm -" Tony kept yelling at the crazed Raven-haired girl who was currently hurtling rocks towards him.

Denise thought she had to have been having the craziest dream of her life. First waking up in that creepy place, then the flyer, and then some flying piece of red and gold metal shaped like a man came out of the sky like a deranged bullet at her. She did the only thing she could she screamed to try and scare it away and for good measure if that didn't work she threw rocks at it since there was an abundance of them around.

When it started talking somehow she screamed louder. What on earth did her and Bucky drink last night?

Tony figured after hearing the conversation from inside the building that this must be Denise. He smiled inside his suit in spite of himself thinking that it was about time those out of time soldiers got a happy ending. Then he realized that she probably had no idea what year it was and he was more than likely scaring the shit out of her. So he did what he thought was best and landed a few feet in front of her trying his best to dodge the rocks she kept throwing. He powered down the helmet portion of his suit so his face showed to her now and called out her name, "Denise it's okay -"

He couldn't get out anymore than that because she fainted, and out of instinct he shot forward to catch her. The rest of the team finally made it to where Tony was and looked around for a threat.

Tony, who had his back to them at first, turned around with a passed out Denise in his arms, "Hey Tinman I think this is yours."

Chapter 5: Waking Up  
Bucky's breaths were shallow as he held Denise close to him in the back of the vehicle. He couldn't believe she was in his arms again. Steve kept leaning over to stare at her and smile. Tears formed in his eyes as he clasped Bucky's shoulder, "The three of us together again. I never thought this would ever be possible."

"Cap keep it up and Nat here will be a pool of tears," Sam joked.

"The driver said as his eyes were watering over," Natasha shot back from the passengers seat.

"Hey it's not my fault we were thrown into an impromptu mission while my suit was in the shop. Besides we needed to ensure a quick getaway just in case and we all know I'm the best driver here," he said defensively before changing his tone to seriousness, "Buck."

For the first time since he had Denise in his arms he looked away from her sleeping form. Sam eyed him in his usual glaring way in the rear view mirror.

Bucky couldn't speak so he stared back his eyes filled with nothing but gratitude and relief. Sam looked to the road briefly before looking back in the mirror with a softer look. "I'm happy for you man."

Bucky nodded with a slight smile and then returned to look over Denise's body to look for any injuries that may be there.

"Do I sense a budding friendship," Steve remarked hopefully.

"Don't push it," Sam snapped.

"BROOOOOOMANCE," Clint sang overdramtically, "nothing really gay about it. Bro-o-o-Omance not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I loooove you in the most heterosexual way."

Bucky and Steve exchanged very confused and bewildered looks, both wondering what on earth was wrong with the people of this generation. "Someone's been spending waaaay too much time in YouTube again," Bruce commented with a sigh, "By the way I grabbed all the DVDs and put them in my pack. That way we can review all that happened to her. I feel like even though she's clearly no super soldier there has to be more to the story. You don't just DVD a single person in cryo over the course of 70 years for no reason."

"Good call Bruce," Vision said over the intercom, "there's definitely more at work here."

"Yes," Wanda agreed, "and while musty that place was far too clean for it to be truly abandoned."

The rest of the ride was ridden in complicated silence. Everyone was overjoyed that Denise was alive and seemingly well, but what other things were in the works that could spell trouble?

Bucky carried Denise to the medical bay, and was fully prepared to stay with her every step of the way. Then as he was about to sit down, he changed direction and shot out of the room faster than a bullet. Steve ran out after him with a nod to Bruce to let him know to go ahead an asses her.

"Bucky," he called after his friend, "Bucky what on earth?"

Bucky stopped running and leaned into a wall his back to his best friend. "What happens when she finds out what I've done," he said quietly.

"The Denise I know wouldn't even blame you - you know that," Steve implored.

"She may not blame me for all the lives I took, but she may blame me for her getting kidnapped. Her life was cut short because of me, because HYDRA wanted assurances," Bucky exclaimed as he punched a hole in the wall.

He ran shaking fingers through his hair and turned to Steve unable to meet his eyes.

"Bucky, you are the love of her life and I think the only thing she would remotely blame you for is if you weren't there when she woke up when you could've been," he reasoned, "please come with me back to medical bay."

Bucky nodded gravely and exhaled deeply. The two friends headed back to where Denise was being checked over. Right before they came to the door Tony stood in there way.

"Stark," Bucky began cautiously.

"Hey you can't kick my ass I do believe you will agree I was 100% helpful," he smirked referring to Bucky's earlier threat, "I just wanted to let you know that these DVDs are going to take a while for us to comb through. So I think it's best if Denise -"

"STARK YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM HER! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS DANGEROUS AS THE WINTER SOLDIER YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU WHEN -"

"Down boy," Tony said, "I'm so happy that you'll finally be able to bang out these 70+ year frustrations over the next couple of weeks, maybe then you'll chill out Grumpy Cat."

"I told you not to talk about her like - wait couple of weeks," Bucky questioned.

"Well if you had let me finish, Bucky Bear, you would've heard me say I think it's best if Denise stays put in the compound until we figure out what's going on. Now it may take her longer to adjust because she literally has no idea what's going on like the two of you did, so we talked as a team and agreed that you should take a couple of weeks to help her adjust. Now we'll be available to help as well, but you'll be me of the 24/7 care. Okay Nurse Terminator?"

Bucky's mouth hung open unable to break down and thank him. Tony chuckled to himself and moved out of the way. Slowly Bucky went to open the door when Tony called from behind him, "Did I mention that she'll be bunking with you in your suite...you know for soothing reasons - or not so soothing I'm not going to pretend like I know how you like it in bed."

Bucky choked on air and accidentally broke the door as he tried to open it. He turned around to face Tony who was practically glowing with smugness.

"Don't say I never gave you anything cupcake," he laughed as he turned and went his way.

"Bucky," Bruce called from inside the medical bay.

"I'm sorry about the door," he managed.

"I wasn't calling you out about that, she's finally waking up," Bruce said hurriedly.

Bucky ran into the room as Denise swung her legs over yet another cold, hard table. Her eyes were closed, hands rubbing her temples.

"Denise," he breathed her name out like a prayer.

Denise's body froze as she spoke out loud, "I remember now. James and I didn't drink anything. After I said goodbye I went home to my dad. I got a letter from Steve that he had died. I ran out in my grief and was kidnapped. Some scientist told me they had James...that he was their toy...and that I was insurance that he stayed that way."

Bucky's breath hitches as the moment of truth was coming. He had to force himself to man up. While he couldn't will himself forward he managed to find his voice, "Denise...I'm not their toy anymore. I'm free. I'm safe. And I'm yours, doll."

"James," Denise cried as she snapped her head in the direction of his voice.

The moment she laid eyes on him she wasted no time. She practically flew off the table and jumped into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. It's been so encouraging! I have big plans for this story. However, to warn you the next chapter or two will definitely be fluff and filled; because well damnit Bucky and Denise deserve it!

Chapter 6: Butterflies and Tangled String  
The whole world faded away as Bucky held Denise in his arms, kissing her with reckless abandon. He felt like he was 14 again with a stomach full of butterflies and a head full of tangled string.

"Denise, hey, wait up," he called out to his best friends stalking form.

"You are such a fathead, James Buchanan Barnes," Denise called back not slowing down her pace.

"Fathead?! Who're you calling a fathead," Bucky yelled back deeply offended.

"You," she shouted spinning around to face him, "You big dumb fathead with all your gobbledygook."

"Gobbledygook?!"

She was practically charging at him now down the alley with her finger pointed at his chest. He backed up with his hands in the air truly confused as to what he did to anger her so much. When his back was up against the wall he pleaded, "C'mon doll, I don't know what you're talking about. I thought we were getting closer."

"So did I," she exclaimed as the tears welled in her eyes began to spill over.

His heart ached. He knew that she only cried when she was deeply angry or hurt. Never had he wanted to be the reason for those kind of tears streaking down her face.

"Can you please elaborate, I'm really lost here," he implored once more.

"Sadie Wilkinson," she said seething.

"What about her," he asked confused.

"I was walking in the halls to get to my locker when I heard Sadie talking to Beth Anne that she got her first kiss last night - from you," she screeched and then continued before he could defend himself, "You know just two nights ago when you were walking me home from Steve's house you were so sweet and innocent: asking me what all my favorite things were and holding my hand. When I asked you what was with all the questions, what did you say? You said you wanted to plan the perfect date. When I asked what did I have to do with it, what did you say? Oh that's right, you said it was because I was the one you wanted to take out. I thought you really liked me the way that I like you. I thought you were going to be my first kiss, but no! You had to go and give MY first kiss to that bitch Sadie!"

"No, I didn't," he whispered looking her dead in the eyes so she would know he was telling the truth.

"But why would she," Denise attempted to stay angry but the venom had already dissipated from her voice.

"You know what a khaki whacky that Sadie Wilkinson is, doll. She cornered me last night as I was walking home and tried to ask me out on a date. I told her that I had my heart set on someone else," he explained as he began to back up off the wall.

"What did she say," Denise asked, voice full of curiosity.

"It's not important."

"James."

"It's not important," he said again a little firmer.

In truth, Sadie had guessed who he had his heart set on and she openly started tearing Denise down. How on earth could anyone like a girl who can't even present herself properly, was the mildest thing that Sadie had said. It took all of Bucky's strength not to knock her block off, and the only thing that really stopped him was that she was a girl.

'James, man up, stop fantasizing about doing it and just kiss her,' his brain screamed at him.

After the encouragement his brain went hazy and his stomach flip-flopped, but no one would've been able to tell. On the outside he was smooth as silk. He took a step forward, put a hand to the side of her face (as he had seen so many heroes do in the movies) and kissed her square on the lips. It was brief and sweet, and as they parted he spoke with confidence, "There now I have your first kiss, and you have mine. Will you be my girl, Denise?"

Denise pulled back for air and drank in his features. "Your hair is longer," she commented and tugged on a few locks lightly, "I kinda like it."

She went to go in for another kiss when Steve cleared his throat, "Hey guys I'm still here."

Denise gasped, jumped off of Bucky, and ran into Steve's arms. "Steve!"

He held her for a few moments and then brought her out at arms length, "Now I know how desperately you must want to accomplish what you said when you first woke up today, but I think we should take it down a few notches and fill you in on a few things."

Denise blushed furiously, "You heard what I said?"

Steve smiled broadly, he rarely had the upper hand when it came to this sort of thing and it was nice to see someone else blush, "Not just me - Bucky heard it too."

Denise turned her head to look at Bucky. He had a cocky side smile plastered on his face and nodded at her.

"More like the whole team heard it," Bruce spoke up, "Hello there, I'm Bruce. It's really nice to meet you."

"Hello," Denise smiled warmly, "the whole team?"

"Call a meeting in the living room this time so it's more casual," Bucky ordered.

"Look who's taking charge," Steve said proudly.

"I'll round everyone up, see you in 10," Bruce nodded.

"I'm going to umm...go help," Steve said quickly.

"Real smooth Rogers," Bucky laughed.

"So where were we," Denise licked her lips and walked toward Bucky once more.

"So you don't want to walk straight," he quipped.

She turned beet red and put her head on his chest, "You really did hear me..."

He used his flesh hand to lift her chin to look at him, "There will be plenty of time for that later. There's just a few things I want to warn you about before you meet everyone."

She nodded and took a step back. "Okay first," he drew in a sharp breath and revealed his metal arm, "I. Um. I. This is harder then I thought."

"James," she said softly drawing close to him once more, "whatever they made you do is not your fault; and if you're not ready to explain the arm you don't have to. It's part of you now so I love it."

She went on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes," Bucky smiled before turning serious once more, "Tony Stark is a fathead...he's got a good heart underneath I'm finding out...but he's still a fathead."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Denise laughed as Bucky put an arm around her and led her to the meeting spot.

Introductions were made and Denise thanked them all for bringing her there and back to Bucky and for allowing her to stay.

"You're family now," Wanda smiled brightly.

"Yes," Natasha agreed wholeheartedly, "it's so good to have another woman around here."

"Now for the hard part," Steve stood and motioned for Denise to sit down on a comfy chair, "Bucky do you want to handle this."

Bucky nodded and sat on the coffee table and put her hands in his, "Now we don't know everything that's happened to you or what you remember, but do you know what year it is?"

Denise looked at him as if he had grown another head, "It's 1945, and let me tell you I wish we had all this fancy stuff that these scientists have."

There were a few laughs around the room. "There are only 2 scientists here: me and Bruce," Tony chimed in, "and you're a long way from 1945 Dorothy."

Denise brightened at the reference and then furrowed her brow, "What year is it?"

"It's 2018, doll," Bucky said and gently as possible.

"Huh, well that explains a lot," she responded simply.

Everyone waited for her to say more or to freak out. She sat there looking from person to person. "What, you were expecting more?"

"Well you did faint at the sight of Tony," Sam pointed out.

"And who could blame her, look at me," Tony beamed.

"He really is a fathead," Denise whispered to Bucky.

He stifled a laugh and asked, "You do seem to be taking this rather well."

"You see being in cryo for so long caused me to be confused and disoriented. Now that I'm alert, I'm okay. It makes sense, as long as my vitals were watched I could've gone another 7 decades and been fine," she stopped looking around to the others and focused the last part as well as her eyes on Bucky, "Knowing that you're free and safe is all I need."

"Are you sure they didn't inject her with any super juice," Tony asked half-joking half-serious.

"They injected me with something, I just don't know what," Denise answered honestly.

"What? We saw the video of them putting you in they didn't inject you," Bruce stated matter of factly.

"No they didn't then. There were a few other times I was brought out. This couple they would check me over then inject me and put me back - initially at least. Then after a few times they would test me," she explained.

"Test you," Bucky seethed.

"Yeah like pop quizzes."

"HYDRA homeschool," Tony asked.

"It was over random things. They would show me flash cards of formulas, addresses, equations, names, and then see if I remembered them the next time I came out of cryo. They never let me know what the date was, but seeing as how I wasn't as disoriented those times as I was today it must've been a long time since I've been brought out."

"Would it be okay if Tony and I -"

"Bruce," Natasha interrupted, "we can go through the tapes before we go any further. Let her have her time with Bucky and get acclimated to our time."

"Yes, and with that I'm going to take her back with me to our apartment," Bucky said standing up.

"I bet you are," Tony smirked.

"Our apartment," she asked stunned.

"Now she gets flustered," Clint commented, "tell her she's been frozen and in hiding for over 70 years: nothing. Tell her she's going to be rooming with her boyfriend and bam she's in full fangirl mode."

"Fangirl," she questioned.

"Don't worry we'll all work to catch you up," Wanda said eagerly.

"Until then enjoy your time," Natasha said with a wink.

Denise bid everyone good night as she walked with Bucky hand in hand to his apartment. It was a comfortably silent walk until they got to the front door. Like all those decades ago, the two hit a wall of awkward once the front door was shut behind them.

"So, doll, let me give you the grand tour," Bucky said trying to gain his confidence back as he walked you around the apartment, "there's the kitchen, there's the couch and tv, there's the dining room table, there's a bathroom, and uh um..."

"The bedroom," she finished with a smirk on her face.

"Yes...the room with the bed in it...the one that we are going to share," he gulped and prayed she couldn't see how nervous he was.

"Well what are we waiting for, and don't you dare say 'the right partner,'" she laughed.

He arched an eyebrow in question.

"Remember what you said to Steve's girl and she responded with that line," Denise said plainly.

"Wow...I forgot about that," Bucky started to smile but frowned instead, "something else you should know...they wiped my memories - a lot. I still don't have them all intact yet."

She sauntered over to him, "Well let me help you get your mind on something else."

She kissed him slowly and passionately entangling her fingers in his hair causing him to see stars. As they continued to kiss Bucky felt her trying to lead him towards the bedroom. He took the opportunity to take control and changed direction pushing her towards the couch. They fell on to it and she laughed.

"Well this isn't where I was trying to end up...is everything all right," she said, clearly seeing straight through him as always.

He laughed and kissed her lightly, "You never did fall for any of my bull, doll."

"Nope, not once," she shook her head and righted herself on the couch so she was sitting cross legged facing him, "so what's going on?"

"Do you know when I first knew you were the one," he asked dreamily.

"When we met is what you told me," she smiled.

"Yea that's only partially the truth," he paused to clear his throat, "see we technically met while your 'boyfriend' Billy was pushing Steve around and you were - "

"Shouting at him to stop...he was an ass. He always stole my marbles and pulled my hair," she pouted.

"When I really knew was when after I beat his ass and took Steve home you came over and introduced yourself," he smiled at the memory happy to have it back, "When I asked about your boyfriend you said -"

"What boyfriend? I dumped his keister to the curb. I don't suffer fools," she imitated her 12 year old self with perfection.

"You were so strong in your convictions and you didn't even know Steve as a person yet. I knew then I always wanted to be with you."

"That's when I started falling for you too. Seeing this tall, good looking fella taking care of his friend and never looking at him like he was less because of his physical stature. If anything you looked up to him, and it pierced my heart," she said her eyes shining at him.

After a few quiet moments of gazing into each other's eyes Bucky spoke, "I know what you want, and I want it too; but for tonight I just want to hold you and watch TV with you and sleep in each other's arms enjoying the fact that I have you again."

"I can't say that I'm not a little disappointed, but I understand," she said as she leaned over and kissed his nose, "Just know when the time comes, don't expect to leave our bed for a week...at least."

Bucky shivered slightly at the thought, "Yes ma'am."

He laid Denise down so that her head was in his lap. Smiling he began to stroke her hair as he turned on TCM. He had heard from Steve the other day that they were having a 30s and 40s movie weekend.

She gasped, "Babes in Arms! Judy Garland! I never got to see this movie!"

Bucky laughed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I love you, Denise."

She sighed contentedly her stomach full of butterflies and her head full of tangled string, "I love you too, James."

Chapter 7: Unsolicited Advice  
It took all of 2 minutes of peace for reality to really sink in. Then the questions came in rapid fire succession, "Wait is this in color? How did you get a tv? Why is it so thin? How is the picture so clear? How come you got the privilege of the only tv in the house?"

Bucky laughed heartily, "All TVs are in color now. I bought it, and they're thin so it's easier to move I guess. I don't know how they get the picture so clear, but I guess it is pretty amazing. I don't have the only tv - just about every room has one - so no one has to argue over what to watch."

"What to watch?"

"Oh yea there are a ton of channels. There's so many tv shows and movies that it's hard to choose."

"Well what are your favorites," she asked very interested in his answer.

Bucky looked away sheepishly, "I usually just keep it on this channel when there's a rare time I do watch tv. This and the history channel."

Denise was sitting straight up now staring at Bucky in shock. "Bucky, how...you used to love going to the movies when we could."

"Well yea doll," Bucky teased, "I got to be a in a dark room with you."

Denise giggled and leaned forward to place little opened mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Bucky groaned at the feeling and melted into her kisses. "I remember those times," she murmured into his skin.

Bucky couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as she continued kissing his neck and moved downwards to his shoulder. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he shot up off the couch. "Are you hungry," he said his voice cracking a little.

"Yes, but not for food," she said hungrily.

Just as she was going to jump into his arms her stomach growled loudly causing her to go into a fit of laughter. "Then again maybe I could eat."

Bucky sighed in relief before admitting, "I don't really have anything in my kitchen. I don't eat a whole lot -"

"Well that's going to change," she said matter of factly.

"So I'm going to head up to the main kitchen and see what I can come up with. You stay here, make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back soon, okay?"

Denise sunk into the couch and nodded vigorously, "Don't be gone too long."

Bucky sauntered over to the door and as soon as he shut it behind him he took off to the kitchen praying Steve was there.

"Brother Barnes! Congratulations! I heard the good news about your lady love! Did you already take her in the throes of passion and ravish her well," Thor proclaimed as soon as he saw Bucky enter the room.

"Who new the big, bad Winter Soldier could turn so red," Sam laughed as he brought a beer to his lips.

"Yea that's quite a nice sunburn you got goin there bud," Clint echoed Sam's sentiments.

"I gotta tell you with all the training I figured you would've had more stamina then 20 mins," Stark commented, "I'm glad I didn't bet on it."

"Is everything okay," Steve asked genuinely.

"I need to talk to you," Bucky said quietly at he could hoping only Steve could hear him.

That was not the case.

"Does Bucky Bear need in-the-sack advice, I am all over this," Tony said eagerly, "you see you get her nice and toasty with some drinks. Then it won't matter what you do she probably won't remember it anyway. It won't take strong convincing that it was magical."

"That's the worst, most rapey advice I've ever heard you give," Bruce said with his head in his hands.

"Starks got it all wrong," Clint chimed in.

"Yea no shit," Sam laughed.

"You need to pump up the romance: flowers, candles, serenade her," Clint to a deep breath.

"Why is this happening to me," Bucky groaned aloud.

"I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU. LIKE YOU WANT ME TOO AND I'LL HOLD YOU TIGHT BABY ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT," Clint sang in surprisingly perfect pitch at the top of his lungs.

"Make it stop," Bucky pleaded.

"Boyz II Men," Sam nodded approvingly, "that's a nice touch. I have to second Clint's advice."

"You Midgardians are so mediocre," Thor laughed pityingly as he placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "You make a show of your affections by showing her how glorious your body is. Let her see how you've kept in shape just for her. Then you ravish her with comments about her body - tell her she's a goddess - your goddess. Then you dominate her like you do your enemies in battle, only in love of course, don't let her get a chance to breathe or react - just take her for all she's worth. She'll be putty in your hands."

"More like he'll be a puddle on the floor," Steve finally piped up, "if he tries to dominate her that will be the last thing he ever does."

"GUYS," Bucky yelled, "all I did was ask Steve if I could talk to him. Why did you all assume I needed sex advice?"

"Because your sexy lady is in your room and your up here talking to Steve," Sam laughed, "I mean I know he's your best friend and all but if I had a girl like that in my room y'all wouldn't see my ass for days."

"Watch it," Bucky warned.

"Hey I know she's yours, but I'm not blind. I don't mean any disrespect," Sam assured his frenemy.

"Then what are you down here for," Steve asked trying to bring the conversation into focus.

"She's hungry," Bucky paused and looked down at his shuffling feet, "and I can't remember what she likes to eat."

Steve smiled wistfully, "Pizza. You both love pizza."

"There's some Digornio's in the freezer," Tony offered.

"Thanks Stark," Bucky said warily.

"What just because I'm doing something nice doesn't mean I'm not going to ride you about this whole thing. In fact I'll probably ride you about this longer then you'll ride her," Tony laughed as he darted out of Bucky's way.

"I'm in a good mood so I'll let it slide," Bucky grumbled.

He decided on one pepperoni pizza and one sausage pizza, praying that she liked at least one of those toppings. After he popped them in the oven he turned around and saw Vision walk over to him.

"Sergeant Barnes," he said softly, "you love her and she loves you. Whenever you do decide to come together as one, it will be perfect; because your love is perfect."

All Bucky could do in response was nod and look to his comrade gratefully.

Once the pizza was done he put it on two trays and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.

A series of catcalls and whistles erupted as he walked by.

"I see you're taking my advice with the alcohol," Tony commented smugly.

"Aw yea get it man," Sam laughed.

Clint burst into Boyz II Men again.

"Ravish her with abandon my friend," Thor called.

"Good luck," Steve chuckled.

"I hate you all," Bucky called back as he left.

"AW COME ON ARE YOU SERIOUS," Denise screamed.

Bucky carefully and quickly got the door open. He put all of the food and drink on the kitchen counter and rushed over to the couch. The sight before him made his breath hitch in his throat. Denise had changed into one of his dark blue long sleeved shirts...and nothing else. His shirt was so big on her it came past her knees. She had her legs tucked underneath her, and she had one of her hands tangled in her hair while the other was up by her mouth. Her stare was intent and incredulous.

"God, you are so beautiful," he said as his heart swelled.

Denise's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she crawled to the opposite side of the couch to kiss him on the lips.

"What did you find to eat? I smell something delicious," she asked eagerly.

"Pizza and red wine," he braced himself for her reaction.

"Pizza! Please tell me it's pepperoni or sausage," she exclaimed.

Bucky turned his back so she couldn't see him pump his fist ever so slightly up then down. He couldn't believe his luck. He walked to get all the food and drink and set it on the coffee table. "I got one of each," he said beaming with pride as he sat next to her on the couch.

She squealed and jumped into his lap as she grabbed a slice and kicked her legs contentedly. "You're the best! I can't believe you remembered."

"Well, doll, I just love you that much," he said confidently while internally he made a note to thank Steve later, "so what were you yelling about?"

"Oh I was hitting buttons on the remote and the screen changed. This show is whacky and it's LIVE! Can you believe it? It's all happening while we're watching it. Well most of it. It's called Big Brother, for some reason, and these people go into this house for a whole summer and play these whacky games to try and win money. There's this boy on there who's clearly doll dizzy, and he's trusting this dame who's all gobbledygook and no substance - all because he wants under her skirt. Not that she's wearing one. Not that she's wearing much of anything. If my daddy caught me in any of -"

Denise stopped short and froze.

Bucky understood immediately, and drew her closer to him.

"My daddy is gone," she whispered as she began to cry softly, "and he never knew what happened to me."

Bucky's heart broke into a million pieces. He knew how close the two of them were - hell Mr. Zimmerman was like a second dad to him and Steve. Stroking her hair gently he began to kiss her tear streaked face.

"Hey, hey now, look at me," Bucky said gently as he turned her face to him, "Your daddy would be thrilled that we found each other again. He always did love me."

She laughed through her tears, "I know he told me all the time."

"I can't change what's happened, but I can promise you I will protect you and love you with everything that I am forever."

She kissed him slowly and tried her best to convey all of her gratefulness and love to him. After they parted she wiped her eyes and brightened her tone, "So I heard something about red wine?"

Chapter 8: Just Like Old Times  
He watched helplessly as two goons forced her into the cryo chamber. "JAMES," she screamed over and over again to no avail, "HELP ME!"

He watched as they laughed at her struggles; as the straps dug into her tender flesh. He watched as the tears rolled silently down her face; and as she turned to look him dead in the eyes she whimper, "Why?"

"JAMES," her voice pierced through his nightmares.

He shot up finally released from his nightmare. His body was slick, covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a loving embrace. He allowed himself to be positioned so he was laying in between Denise's legs and his head laid on her chest. She stroked his hair lovingly and gently rocked him as much as she could on the tight space of the couch where they had fallen asleep.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I," she sang softly.

Bucky sighed contentedly, and he felt more at peace than he had been in over 70 years.

"I think I got the ending Dorothy really wanted," Denise remarked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean, doll," Bucky inquired dreamily.

"Well, if this," she looked around the apartment, "and everything outside of it isn't Oz...I don't know what would be."

Bucky laughed into the crook of her neck and then looked into her eyes again.

"...and I also get to be home, because I'm with you."

Bucky brought his right hand up to cup her cheek and bring her down for a tender kiss. "Do you want to move to the bed?"

"Actually," Denise smiled, "I'm good with you right here."

Hours later light streamed into the apartment revealing the sweethearts sleeping on the couch. Bucky's back was sunk into the back of the couch, while Denise's form melded into his. As he began to wake up he drew his left arm a little tighter around her waist and smiled, not ready to get up yet.

A light knock on the door ruined his plans. Denise stretched and turned in his arms to kiss his forehead, nose, then lips. Bucky smiled into the kiss and attempted to deepen it when the knocking started again.

Denise tried to get up, but Bucky pulled her down again. "Shh maybe whoever it is will go away if we're quiet enough," Bucky whispered.

"Nice try," an accented voice came resounding through the door, "that doesn't work on someone who can hear your thoughts...and do you need to learn to control yours Bucky, I didn't need to see that."

Bucky groaned as Denise laughed heartily. She seized opportunity, as Bucky's body went lax with embarrassment, to bound for the door.

"Good morning, Wanda," Denise beamed, "what brings you by?"

"You, actually," Wanda smiled back, "I know you can't leave, so I took the liberty of buying you some clothes."

Denise's eyes lit up, "You didn't have to do that!"

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to go around in your one outfit all the time. I wasn't sure what styles you would like so I bought all of them."

"All of them," Denise gasped in wonder, "how many styles are there?"

"Oh today is going to be fun," Wanda said with glee.

"Hey, what the heck," Bucky protested popping his head up from the couch.

"You had your chance last night," Denise joked.

When she saw the hurt look on his face she bounded over, fell into his lap, and kissed him on the lips. "Hey, in all seriousness, I do need clothes. Unless you want me traipsing around the whole place in just your shirt."

Bucky's eyes grew wide, "Like hell you will!"

"I love it when you get jealous," Denise laughed crinkling her nose.

"That's not how I remember it, doll," he smirked.

"Let me clarify. I love it when you get jealous and don't flirt with any floozy's!"

"We cleared this up over 70 years ago didn't we," James sighed exasperated.

"Hey I was just making myself clear," Denise said a little harsher than she meant too.

"Well I hear you loud and crystal clear," Bucky remarked in irritation.

"Well not loud clear enough, considering you were flirting with that British dame at the bar," Denise said hotly while rising to her feet.

Bucky stood and towered over her, "That was over 70 years ago!"

"For me it's only been a few months at best," she shouted back while angry tears stung her eyes.

"Okay, this is my cue to take Denise to my room to try on clothes," Wanda said grabbing Denise's hand and heading for the door.

"Hey can't you let her at least put her skirt back on," Bucky shouted.

"Nope. I'm good like this," Denise shot back.

"Denise," Bucky warned.

"Fine," Denise shouted, "you don't like what I'm wearing? Have your shirt back while you're at it!"

In one fell swoop she tore Bucky's shirt over her head, chucked it at his face, and stormed past Wanda and out the door in only her bra and underwear.

Bucky stood fuming with his shirt sliding from his head to his shoulder. Wanda stared wide eyed from Bucky to the door, "I'm...just...gunna...go now."

Tony's voice could be heard down the hall, "Boy am I glad I got up for breakfast today! Good morning!"

Bucky stood stock still shaking with rage and he screamed, "DAMNIT STARK GET YOUR EYES OFF MY GAL!"

Chapter 9: The Most Awkward of Days  
Wanda rushed to Denise, grabbed her hand, and led her to her room before any of the others saw her. Once safely inside, Denise screamed, "OMIGOD I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT?"

"I must say that I'm rather impressed myself," Wanda smirked, "you should've seen Bucky's face."

"Ugh something about him always drives me to the brink. Honestly, the amount of STUPID things I've done in my life to piss off or prove a point to Bucky Barnes borders on the insane," Denise paced back and forth angrily.

"Denise," Wanda called out tentatively, "I felt the sorrow from his mind. He feels guilty for you being kidnapped...and also for all of the - what's that word you used? Floozy's?"

Denise sighed, "I know...but I also know that he won't follow through with...well...um..."

"I, too, heard the video tape," Wanda smiled knowingly.

A deep shade of crimson spread across Denise's whole body, "I really wish I knew I was being recorded. I swear I'm not some khaki whacky dame, I just don't want to lose him again. Do you think he even wants me...in that way?"

Wanda cringed and nodded furiously, "If you could see what I saw in his head, that wouldn't even be a question. Trust me. Now let's try on some clothes and see what you like."

"OMIGOD I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST DID THAT," Bucky yelled at Steve who was lounging on the couch in Bucky's apartment.

"I must say...I'm impressed," Steve chuckled, "I wish I could've seen your face."

"Gah! I mean she used to do some pretty stupid stuff to gain back my attention or piss me off or prove a point - to where I thought I was surely going to go insane - but this? This is a whole other level," he yelled pacing back in forth.

"You know she loves you," Steve implored, "and you know you two always make up. I guarantee that you guys will be making everyone uncomfortable with pda by lunchtime!"

Lunchtime came and went and Bucky hadn't seen hide not hair of Denise. By this point his pride had swelled three sizes to big, and while he knew where she was he refused to check on her. When it came time for dinner, Tony had said he wanted everyone to eat together to celebrate Denise's arrival and the certain end of Bucky's virginity. He even got a cake that proclaimed those very same sentiments, much to Bucky's chagrin.

Ever prideful, Bucky asked Steve to go retrieve Wanda and Denise for dinner. Once everyone had settled down to eat, Wanda and Denise made their entrance. Bucky gasped and straightened up in his seat, grabbing at the arms of his chair to restrain a bigger reaction, once he laid eyes on his love.

She was dressed in a red and black pleated skirt that was way too short for anyone else but him to see, in his opinion. It was paired with a black spaghetti strap top, a couple silver necklaces, rings, and bracelets, and make up that was very well done. Bucky smiled in spite of himself. He knew that Denise growing up without a mom left her bereft in a lot of areas, so all the time Wanda must've spent making her over must've meant the world to her.

"Damn, you're in for it now Barnes," Sam laughed.

"Well not as glorious a view as this morning, but still quite nice to look at," Tony winked.

Bucky shot him a death glare and was going to say something smart in response, until he saw Thor introduce himself by bowing at her feet and kissing her hand. The soldier was on his feet and by Denise's side so quick it made Clint do a double take.

"Someone's feeling threatened," Clint muttered utterly amused.

"Play nice," Natasha laughed.

"Don't worry Brother Barnes, I know that you have claimed Lady Denise as your own. I will not come between your mated bond," he proclaimed with the utmost grandeur.

"Mated bond," Denise muttered bitterly under her breath.

"Can we talk about this later," Bucky asked through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow," Denise assured, "I'm sleeping over in Wanda's room tonight."

"Oh ho, trouble in paradise," Tony reveled, "Did uh soldier boy have issues with his marching orders? Bucky bear all fluff and no stuff? Terminator terminate before hitting his target? Tinman too rusted? I can keep going..."

"All right that's enough," Steve interjected, "let's eat."

"Hey Denise, may I speak with you after dinner," Bruce asked politely.

"Of course," Denise said as she flashed a kind smile.

Despite all of the bad feelings, Denise still sat next to Bucky. She refused to speak directly to him at first, though. Everyone had so many questions about the pre-serum super soldiers and how she was a part of their lives, that she felt her anger subside little by little. Towards the end of the meal she placed her left hand gingerly on Bucky's knee and looked at him with a small, wistful smile on her face.

Denise insisted on pulling her own weight somehow, so she volunteered to do dishes. Bucky, hoping to talk and work things out, volunteered to help. He found himself too nervous to bring up that mornings incident. He didn't trust himself not to go flying off the handle bars again. Denise contentedly hummed while washing.

"What is that tune," Bucky asked, "I've never heard it."

Denise smiled before bursting out in song, "KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!"

Everyone turned to face her as she sang out the entirety of Ouran High School Host Club's theme song.

"What on earth is that," Bucky asked.

"It's called an anime and it is quite funny. It's one of the reasons I'm sleeping over with Wanda, so we can - what's that word again," she called back to Wanda for help.

"Binge watch," Wanda smiled

"Yes, binge watch the entire show," Denise beamed.

"Oh I love that one, can I join," Natasha shouted.

"Of course," both Wanda and Denise agreed full heartedly.

"Great - I'm going to go get some ice cream and candy and soda - GIRL'S NIGHT," Natasha proclaimed happily.

"But Denise, I must know, how did you remember all those lyrics and the tune so perfectly," Wanda asked in wonder, "I only showed you the first episode and that was about 8 hours ago."

"I don't know," she shrugged thoughtfully, "maybe it was all those weird memory tests..."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Bruce interjected while walking to the kitchen, "I've been able to review a few of your tapes, and I know you're aware they injected. Did they say why?"

Denise thought carefully before responding, "They never talked directly to me unless it was to test my memory. So I figured the injections were for health purposes, since cryo can be dangerous."

"Well," Bruce began.

"However, I do remember one time while I was coming to that two of the scientists were talking to each other. They spoke of super soldiers and how HYDRA is so obsessed with strength and power they tend to overlook intelligence, and they wanted to change that. In fact, it was that day they injected me," Denise recalled.

"Look," Bruce said after a few moments of silence, "I know that you were promised a couple of weeks rest, but I would really like to run some tests - safe ones I promise Bucky - would that be okay with you."

"Yes," Denise confirmed not hesitating even for a second, "knowledge is power, right?"

"So just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to direct you to the lab around 10am - is that okay?"

"I'll be there Bruce," Denise nodded, "well you ready Wanda?"

"Yes," Wanda agreed eagerly.

Denise turned to Bucky and pulled him for a hug to whisper in his ear, "We're okay. I love you. I just...I've never had female friends before, and I -"

"It's okay doll, I understand," Bucky smiled into her hair, "I love you too, and I'm sorry about this morning."

They pulled apart and her eyes shone as she looked at him. "Another thing, you look gorgeous, doll."

She giggled, kissed his cheek, and turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist, "Oh and one last thing."

He kissed her hard and pulled away with a self-satisfied grin at the dazed look on her face, "Goodnight, doll."

"Goodnight," she replied dreamily before she skipped over to Wanda by the doorway.

Bucky stared after her even long after she disappeared from sight. He snapped out of his daze when he felt a shoulder budge him. Tony was by his side staring in the same direction as Bucky, but with a bottle of un scented lotion and a box of tissues in his hands. "Here, I think you're gunna need this, remember don't use your metal hand I just foresee bad things if you go that route."

"STARK," Bucky shouted as he smacked the items out of his hand.

Chapter 10: Plans, Plans, and More Plans  
"So this is what a sleepover's like," Denise mused thoughtfully as she surveyed the atmosphere.

Ouran High School Host Club was playing on the TV, but none of the girls were paying attention. Denise was sitting in a chair facing the tv while Wanda straightened her hair. Natasha was sprawled out on Wanda's bed, and snacks and soda were littered on just about every available surface. They had been chatting away and laughing for hours.

"What? They didn't do sleepover's in your time," Natasha asked.

"Of course they did," Denise defended slightly offended at the insinuation of her age, "I just was never invited to one."

"What? Why," Wanda asked.

"Well...I couldn't do what the other girls could. I was a daddy's girl and I learned a lot of boy things. By the time I was 12 I could change a tire, check the oil on a car, repair small things around the house, I knew tools' names and functions and how to use them... So I got along better with boys, and I developed a very undeserved reputation," she explained bitterly.

"Well, three things I know for sure: (1) those bitches didn't know what they were missing and (2) some things never change - there are still stuck up women like that and (3) this is our first sleepover too. Growing up how we did don't leave room for things like this," Natasha assured her.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you - and do more sleepovers," Wanda confirmed, "and as far as your reputation well we know where your heart lies."

"...and where your body wants to lie," Natasha suppressed a giggle as she wiggled her eyebrows seductively, "right under our very own Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

Denise chucked a pillow at her while they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah maybe someday I'll find myself there," Denise sighed while wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you think is going on his head? Do you want me to find out," Wanda offered.

"No! No, it's okay. If I know him as well as I think I do, he wants everything to be perfect. You know, music playing, candles lit, the whole thing," Denise smiled warmly at the thought.

"So," Natasha grinned as an idea popped into her head, "what kind of music would you want playing when you do the deed?"

"Any of the music I introduced," Wanda asked curiously, "then again I'm not sure how many songs from Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and Panic! At the Disco are good for lovemaking."

Denise chuckled, "It doesn't matter, he wouldn't go for it anyway."

"What," both girls asked eagerly.

"Probably 'When Sleepy Stars Begin to Fall,' by Frank Sinatra...don't get me wrong I've enjoyed the music you've shown me so far, but for my first time I'd like something at least reminiscent of my time," she glowed.

"What's wrong with that," Wanda inquired.

"James hates Sinatra," Denise said plainly as she popped some Pringles in her mouth, "man oh man have the snacks gotten better!"

"Hey, it's midnight no more snacks or drinks, knowing Bruce he'll want to take blood work. On another note, what on earth does James have against Sinatra," Natasha asked incredulously, "did he hit on you or something?"

"No, no," Denise laughed, "although that would've been a sight to see. You see Frank was a new star, and then the war broke out. He couldn't fight because he had a punctured ear drum. James says that's a bunch of bilge, he could go fight so he refused to listen to him. Not that any of this matters, I don't care about perfection. I just want him."

"But Sinatra though..." Natasha laughed.

"The attention can't all be on me," Denise blushed, "what about you Wanda are you sweet on anyone or are you rationed?"

"Rationed," they both asked.

"Sorry, in my time guys would say, 'hey sugar, are you rationed,' as a way to ask if you were going steady with someone," she explained.

"And they say romance is dead," Natasha laughed.

"So...," Denise implored.

"I ummm uh...I don't get out much," Wanda admitted.

"With all these muscle filled men that are here, you're telling me you don't at least ogle one," Denise asked.

"One certainly ogles her," Natasha laughed as she brought a Mt. Dew can to her lips.

"Who? Who?"

"Natasha, I don't know what you mean," Wanda said through gritted teeth.

"So Vision doesn't just float through the walls to your room randomly," Natasha asked.

"I...uh...Natasha what about you and Bruce," she deflected desperately.

"We're a nice, slow burn so the big guy doesn't come out to play," she responded easily, "What? I've got nothing to hide."

Denise and Natasha watched as Wanda turned deep red from her neck up, and began to laugh until Wanda finally joined them. All three were too tired to sleep so they giggled and gossiped into the wee hours of the morning.

Despite being so tired she felt dizzy in the head, she made sure she was on time to the lab to meet Bruce. As she entered the first half of the lab she was met with a driving beat and a chorus of guitars. She saw Tony sitting at a desk pointing and clicking up a storm as he bobbed his head to the music.

"What is this," she asked in wonder.

Tony looked up and smiled, "This, my dear, would be 'Highway to Hell,' by a little band called AC/DC."

She gasped, "The language people get away with in music and tv this generation -"

"Oh boy, you're just like capsicle aren't you? All -"

"I really kind of like it," she smiled guiltily.

Tony sat there stunned for a few moments, then he shot up and gave her a hug, "I have so much to show you, young grasshopper."

"Grasshopper? Is that this generations 'doll?'"

"Note to self: also show Tinman's Frustration Kung fu films," he laughed, "Bruce is just through those double glass doors. He prefers a quieter work space."

"Yes I was explained the situation," she nodded, "I'll catch up with you afterwards."

"Good morning, Denise," Bruce smiled warmly, "how did you sleep?"

Denise laughed, "Who slept? I definitely didn't. It was worth it though. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Today is very easy, I don't want to overwhelm you, I'm just going to take some blood work. I've already gotten samples of Steve and Bucky's to compare, but I want to take a little more from you so I can check some other things. I trust you didn't eat past midnight, I'm sorry I didn't warn you beforehand. If you did we can reschedule for tomorrow," he said as he went to grab all the things he needed.

Denise chuckled, "Nat knows you well enough to warn me. We are good to proceed good doctor."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply several times as she saw the amount of vials Bruce had laid out. "You really meant a little more huh," she chuckles nervously.

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible," he said as he wrapped a band around her right arm, "Nervous?"

"I'm not partial to needles," she said staring straight ahead.

"Here let me put on some music, maybe that will help calm your nerves," he said as he turned on a stereo.

All the music Denise had been introduced to was hard in some way or another, so she was quiet surprised to hear sounds she couldn't even describe. "What is this," she breathed out in wonder, "it's so...ethereal."

Bruce laughed quietly, "It's called electronica."

"I really like it," she sighed.

5 days later...

"I thought you were taking these two weeks off Buck," Steve said in surprise as he found Bucky in the training room currently raining hellfire onto a punching bag.

"Yea...well...Denise doesn't want to spend time with me," he grunted as he started holding less and less back from his punches, "Nope. She wants to have sleepovers and watch anime with Wanda; and watch kung fu movies and learn about technology with Stark; and learn to fight and listen to rap music with Natasha; and watch YouTube and play video games with Clint; and run tests with Bruce; and listen to Thor's stories; and go running with Sam; and cook and bake with Vision."

At that last sentence he punched a giant hole in the punching bag causing sand to explode everywhere. "Has she been hanging out with you," he yelled accusingly.

"No, Buck, I haven't seen her except around the compound," Steve promised, "maybe she's afraid you don't want her. I mean you had the perfect opportunity and -"

"I know," he screamed running his hands through his hair, "I'm sick of everyone bringing it up. I want to make it perfect, and I don't want to just do it to do it -"

"But you love her and she loves you," Steve pointed out.

"What I mean is," Bucky sighed the rage out of his voice, "because we love each other and she's so special to me, I want to make it special for us."

Steve smiled widely, "And here no one thinks you're a romantic."

"I've actually had a plan since the second day she was here, but..."

"But what," Steve asked.

Bucky walked over to the nearest wall and threw his back against it. He slid down until he was seated and put his head in his hands. "But I need help."

"So ask for it, you know I'm always here for you," Steve smiled down at his friend.

Bucky lifted his head up and looked at his best friend despondently, "I know that...you're not the only one I need to ask for help."

"You avoiding me kid," Steve said as he came into the common living room.

Denise was sitting on the couch with a stack of books next to her. She was reading a book series that Natasha recommended to her.

"Of course not Steve," she jumped up and hugged him tightly, "I've been avoiding James."

Steve sighed, sat on the couch, and motioned for her to sit with him, "Harry Potter, nice! What book are you on?"

"Goblet of Fire," she said sheepishly, "I can't put them down."

Steve laughed, "I understand that. Now what's going on?"

Denise sighed, "This is awkward..."

"How long have we been friends? How many times have you come to me about Bucky?"

"Not about sex though," she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Steve blushed and cleared his throat, "No well um no not about that but um yeah I can do this. Hit me with it."

Denise laughed. Hard. She threw her head back and tears streamed down her face. Steve was turning redder by the second. "Hey it's not that funny."

"I'm. I'm. I'm sorry Steve," she breathed, "okay, okay I'm good now. Look, I know him, you know him. He's going to want to make everything picture perfect. At this point I'm no better than a horny teenager on prom night, and I just don't want to be tempted. Because I will attack him, and in this kind of fight I will win...and I don't want to take that away from him. Basically, I'm trying to calm down my raging hormones before I start being around him for long periods of time."

"Wow that was a lot of words I never thought I would hear you say," Steve said, "you are acclimating a lot quicker than I and Bucky have."

"Yea well I've been watching a lot of tv and movies," Denise reminded him.

"Well now that I understand - that's still no excuse to avoid me," he said and as she went to speak he put a hand up and continued, "so tomorrow after your work with Bruce is done you are to report to my apartment where I'm going to show you an amazing cinematic saga called, Star Wars."

"Yes, sir," she saluted.

Tony was hard at work in his lab while jamming out to some Black Sabbath. He didn't notice that someone had walked in. Completely in his own world, he began to air guitar and air drum. He turned around mid solo and was startled to see a very angry and resolute man in front of him.

"I need your help," Bucky said through gritted teeth.

Chapter 11: Operation: Execute Plans  
A/N: I just wanted to say thank you again to all of you who have been reading/favoriting/following/reviewing the story so far (especially artemis7448 for reviewing the last 4 consecutive chapters! ^_^). I know I said only a couple chapters of fluff, but things have (clearly) been taken in a different direction. If fluff ain't your thing the next 8 chapters will be difficult (sounds like a lot, but you'll understanding why once you get into this chapter). Once again, I just want to promise there's a deeper plot afoot...it's just taking me a longer time to get to than I thought. Thank you all again for being amazing!

"So it has come to this," Tony said gravely.

It was 2am and all the Avengers were gathered together in Tony's office. All of them were staring at him intently, while Bucky stood next to him looking incredibly annoyed.

"What have I done," Bucky moaned aloud.

"You've come to the right place, that's what you've done My Little Tinman," Tony said seriously before turning to the group, "this man needs our help -"

"Stark," Bucky warned.

"OUR help," Tony he emphasized nobly.

"Don't say it," Bucky warned as he shook his head and raised his eyes to the heavens.

"To get laid," Tony proclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the table for effect.

"For the millionth time that is NOT what I need help with," Bucky said exasperated beyond measure.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder, "Keep telling yourself that kid."

"Okay," Bucky said nervously, "I have an idea for Denise. I want to make the next 8 days very special. I already have one thing nailed down and I need to leave for a little while to do it. So I already have Steve on distraction detail tomorrow to cover for me, but the other things...well...I'm just not who I used to be and couple that with her being unable to leave the compound, I just don't know what to do."

"This is going to be fun," Natasha said deviously.

"When was the last time we hung out like this just you and me," Denise asked with a big smile on her face.

Steve walked over to the couch and set a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before he sat down. "I'm not even sure, to be honest," he laughed.

A strange look came over Denise's face as she spoke robotically, "February 14, 1940. James had spent the entire day before flirting with Millicent Jones to get me back for flirting with Thomas McKinny - who I was only flirting with because he was flirting with our waitress on our last date. So to punish him I asked you to be my valentine. We spent the day listening to the radio, playing Scrabble and Monopoly, and locking James out of the house."

"I remember that, didn't he end up singing on the fire escape or something to get us to open the door," Steve struggled to remember.

"Yes," she said with stars in her eyes, "he sang 'If I Didn't Care,' by The Inkspots and he had a single red rose in his hand. I still don't know how he pulled that one off."

"Either way, I'm so happy I get to share this with you. You're the only one in the world - outside of newborns and Bucky that is - that doesn't know one of the biggest plot twists in the world," Steve said excitedly.

Denise clapped her hands in glee, "All right let's get cracking!"

"This isn't what I normally train in," Bucky said confused.

"Will you trust us already," Wanda said with more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You need to show off your ass...ets," Natasha laughed at her own pun.

"I just feel restricted," Bucky said looking down at himself.

They had him dress in a tight white tank top, form fitting black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Welcome to our world," Natasha retorted.

"Okay okay, I get it, but why are we here so early? Steve said he was only showing her the original trilogy, whatever that means, and that it took 6 hours. By my count they still have 2 hours left," he calculated.

"Well you've gotta work up a sweat solider," Natasha winked, "women like to see their men all hot and bothered."

Bucky rolled his eyes and went out to train. When Denise had gone to sleepover Wanda's he found sleep difficult. So he started training. When Denise started hanging out with everyone else he found himself annoyed. So he started training extra. He made it a habit after dinner to work out his frustrations. He would be lying to himself if he said that distraction was his only reason to train though. The 2nd time he went to train Denise had happened upon him. She was so cute thinking she was being so stealthy. She had no idea he knew she was there. Since she kept coming to watch, he kept coming to put on a show for her. It was a lovely secret, except for the fact that it wasn't a secret. After the group meeting and the plans were set, Natasha and Wanda came to him with a side plan of their own. They told him what they thought he didn't know: Denise loved to watch him train in secret. He laughed but didn't let on that he knew. So they had come up with the perfect way to set everything in motion.

"That really was amazing," Denise exclaimed and then looked at the time, "I hate to marathon and run, but I have something I need to do."

"No problem, I'll see you later," Steve said as he gave her a quick hug.

Denise sprinted down the halls. She hated leaving Steve like that, but it had become a guilty pleasure to watch Bucky work out. The look on his face was so intense, and the way his muscles contracted under his loose t-shirt was almost too much to handle. As she neared the training room she could here him grunting in exertion.

"This man is going to be the death of me," she sighed before she quietly entered the room.

Her breath hitched at the sight before her. His massive arms. The curve of his butt. The thickness of his legs. It was all on display and glistening with sweat. She couldn't stop the small groan that came from her throat, no matter how hard she bit her bottom lip.

Bucky stopped what he was doing when he heard the noise. With his back to her, he began to steel his nerve, and then squared his shoulders and swaggered over to her.

"Hey, doll," he said as he backed her gently into a wall, "you've been avoiding me. I understand why, but that's going to change. Starting tonight and for the next 8 days you're sleeping over Wanda's."

Denise whimpered, deeply hurt and repentant, "I'm sorry, James, I never meant to -"

"Doll," he comforted as he looked her up and down slowly, "don't worry your gorgeous head one bit. You see, the reason for all this is, we need to celebrate. The way I see it, no matter what's happened, we've been together roughly 80 years. So for the next 8 nights I have very special dates planned for you, 1 for each decade we've been together. I want to do this proper, pick you up from Wanda's room, show you a good time, and drop you off with a goodnight on your lips and dreams in your eyes."

Denise felt her knees go weak. She was very grateful for the wall behind her. For the first time in, as Bucky had pointed out, 80 years James Buchanan Barnes had left her utterly speechless. When he saw she wasn't going to protest and looked quite flustered. He smiled in spite of himself. His confidence shot through the roof and he reached out to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.

"Our first date is tomorrow at 6pm. Wanda will help you get ready properly. Until then, I'll be counting the minutes until I see you," he said as he leaned forward acting like he was going to kiss her lips and at the last second grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes, and kissed the back of her hand.

Wordlessly, his point being made, he turned and walked out of the training room. She watched his retreating form and didn't exhale until after she heard the door shut behind him.

Chapter 12: Date 1: Steve's Idea  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"I want to help with the first date," Steve said eagerly.

"Of course you do," Clint laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hoo boy I've got to hear this one," Tony chuckled, "what's the 100 year old virgin have in his bag of tricks? Knitting sweaters together? Pottery? Decorate mugs for each other?"

"Why is everything craft themed," Sam asked.

"Well it's what I imagine my grandmother would enjoy on a date, so it sounds like stuff right up Cap's alley," Tony said a little too seriously.

"First of all, I'm 98," Steve said defensively, "and secondly, no I do not think those kinds of crafts would make for a fun date."

"Ha," Tony exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the table then pointed a finger at Steve, "he said 'those' kinds of crafts, meaning he'd totally go for a craft date night."

"What is your problem with crafts," Natasha asked as her left eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Not a thing, just making a point that I was right about Cap's dream date," Tony said simply.

"Can we please get on with this," Bucky said in a monotone voice as he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes.

"I think you guys should start with a board game night," Steve said as his face lit up, "there's no pressure, you both loved to play them when we were younger, and you guys get a chance to talk."

"Or fight," Wanda added, "have you seen how crazy they make each other? And you want to add competition to that?"

Steve flashed a knowing smile and turned to face Bucky as he answered her questions, "Well, you see, things would get rather heated. In fact, I stopped playing board games with the two of them together."

"Then why suggest it," Vision asked genuinely confused.

"I stopped playing with them because they would go from arguing over whether or not Bucky was sliding himself extra cash when no one was looking - which he totally was, by the way, never let him be banker when you play Monopoly with him - to angrily making out with each other," Steve explained slightly blushing at the memory, "It was incredibly awkward."

"Cap, you dog, I didn't know you had it in you," Tony beamed with pride, "already setting up first base for your buddy. Look at you! I've never been prouder."

5:30pm: T-minus a half an hour until D-night

"Do you know what he's planning," Denise asked for the hundredth time.

Wanda laughed, "I'm sorry Denise, but it's better if you just go with it."

Currently Wanda was applying very light, natural make up to Denise's face. They had spent the previous hour straightening Denise's hair and then putting some of the front sections in braids before connecting it in the back. She had her dress in dark blue skinny jeans and a tight fitting red and black flannel button up. It had a hood on it and 3/4 sleeves and Wanda had suggested that she leave 4 of the top buttons undone.

"Don't I need shoes," Denise asked curiously.

"All I'll tell you is no...not the reasoning behind it," Wanda laughed.

"Well it was worth a shot," Denise laughed.

A knock on the door stopped Denise's laugh cold. She looked to Wanda in panic and stood up, "Are you sure I look okay?"

"You're beautiful. He loves you. Now go open the door," Wanda smiled as she pushed her towards the door, "I'll be here waiting for all the details when you get back!"

Denise opened the door to see Bucky dressed in black jeans and a plain, but tight black t-shirt. He was grinning widely and holding out a bouquet of multicolored daisies.

"For you," he handed them to her then leaned in to kiss her cheek, "you look beautiful, doll."

Denise blushed and took the flowers, "Thank you."

They both stood staring at each other, grinning like idiots. Wanda finally walked over and grabbed the bouquet, "I'll put these in water for you. You guys should get going, right?"

Bucky shook his head to get out of his daze and then offered her his arm, "My lady."

She giggled and took his arm. Wanda closed the door behind them and shook her head, smiling.

He led her to the common living room which was totally empty of people; which was unusual for this time of evening. She gasped when she saw a stack of games next to the coffee table. "Are you sure this is a good idea," she said nervously, "I know your memory still isn't fully there, but we used to get very heated during these kind of things."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear huskily, "That's what I'm counting on, darling."

She couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her body. To try and cover it up before he pointed it out she asked, "Okay so what game so you want to start with?"

"Monopoly."

"Then I'm banker," Denise exclaimed quickly.

He laughed and they began to set up the game. She sat on the couch on one side of the coffee table and he sat on the floor across from her. Everything went well, for the first half an hour. Then they began talking about previous games they had played.

"I know I can't remember much, but I certainly don't think I would've cheated," Bucky said stubbornly after Denise answered his question as to why he couldn't be banker, "Steve said the same thing. I think you're both in on it."

Denise laughed, "James, we caught you with a stack of $500 and $100 bills under your side of the board. We certainly didn't put them there."

He threw some popcorn at her head in response. She threw some Nerd candies at him. They both laughed and Denise asked him to pass her the bag of 'triangle' chips as she called them. "Changing the subject now since you won't admit I'm right. I'm totally going to triple my weight before all this is over. There's way too many snacks and sodas in this generation," she laughed, "are you still going to love me at 300lbs."

Bucky smiled warmly at her, "Doll, I'll love you forever - no matter what you look like."

She gazed into his eyes, game temporarily forgotten, and began to lean forward. He did the same. The sound of a sliding door caused them to jump apart. Bucky wanted to kill whoever walked through that door. Everyone had promised that wherever their dates took place, no one would enter until they had left.

Steve came through the door and went over to the kitchen. He couldn't take the suspense. Even though it was his suggestion, he was afraid that Bucky had changed too much and they would just fight. He figured that popping in the kitchen for some water wouldn't be too big of a deal - just to see if they were okay.

"What are you doing Steve," Bucky said severely annoyed.

"Just getting some water," he said as he turned to smile at them.

"Don't you have any in your apartment kitchen," Bucky said a little tenser.

"Fresh out," Steve said smiling again.

"Fresh out of water," Bucky said incredulously, "you have a sink!"

Before Steve could answer Denise spoke up, "Hey Steve?"

Denise was facing him, holding up one of her chips, and looking at him strangely. He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, "Yes?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the shoulder to waist ratio of," she paused to look at the chip bag, "a Dorito?"

Bucky immediately burst into laughter at the look on Steve's face. Then he ran to the couch to see what Denise was talking about. He sat behind her and looked from the Dorito she held up and over to Steve. This caused him to laugh even harder, "She's right. You are a Dorito."

"Captain Dorito," Denise corrected seriously before bursting into laughter.

"You guys suck," Steve said dejectedly as he headed back for the door.

"LANGUAGE," they both said at the same time, which caused them to laugh even harder.

"You guys aren't funny," he snapped and then shouted down the hall once the door was open, "Did you really have to tell them about that, Tony."

Bucky and Denise were in tears, clutching their guts, and gasping for air as they continued to laugh. Denise fell back onto Bucky who wasn't completely seated on the couch. They both fell off knocking the board causing it and all the pieces to fly all over the place. The entire ordeal just caused them to laugh harder. Until Denise became very aware that she was on top of Bucky. She gazed down at him, a loving look in her eyes which quickly turned devious.

Bucky wiped tears from his eyes and calmed down enough to look at her clearly. "What's that look for," he asked warily.

"I just realized, soldier," she said mischievously, "that I'm in the perfect position."

"For what," he asked.

"For this," she said quickly as she began poking under his arms, his rib cage, and the sides of his neck furiously.

Bucky's eyes grew wide as he started laughing again. He was ticklish? He didn't remember that, but he was certainly remembering it now.

"stop stop , pozhaluysta, ya bol'she ne mogu kukla ty ubivayesh' menya,"he cried out in Russian.

What he was saying was, "Stop, stop! Please, I can't take anymore doll, you're killing me!"

What she heard was the sexiest string of words that had ever graced her ears in all her life. She abruptly stopped and hopped back up on the couch. "All right I'll give, this time," she said trying to sound nonchalant, "I say we clean up Monopoly and try our hand at..."

She scanned the stack of games and picked one out, "Clue? Have you ever played that before?"

"No," he smiled as he hoped up and started to help her clean the game up.

"Good, then we can learn together," she smiled.

The rest of the night was spent without incident as they laughed and talked and played for hours. "Well it's getting late, doll, I reckon I should walk you home," he winked.

She smiled and took his arm. As they walked back to the room she asked, "Earlier, when I was tickling you, what language were you speaking."

"Sorry about that," he said as he looked down ashamed, "Sometimes I still slip into Russian now and again."

"It's fine," Denise said a little too quickly and eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything about it. They reached Wanda's apartment door, and lingered there for a few moments just gazing at one another.

"Well, doll, this is where we part," he smiled down at her.

"What are we doing tomorrow night," she said excitedly.

"Well aren't we the eager beaver," he laughed, "but nice try. You'll just have to wait until 10pm tomorrow night to find out."

"10pm," she exclaimed.

"Trust me," he said with a lopsided grin.

Before she could protest he took both his hands and cupped her face gently tilting it up. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. When he felt her start to move to deepen it, he pulled away. "Save some for tomorrow night, doll," he smiled as he used the tip of his flesh index finger to tap the tip of her nose, "Goodnight."

"Night," she sighed dreamily.

As she entered Wanda's room she headed directly for Wanda's bed. She found a spot that didn't have Natasha and Wanda on it and crashed face first moaning.

"You okay," Natasha laughed.

"He was right," her muffled voice came through the mattress, "a goodnight on my lips and dreams in my eyes."

She paused a few moments before continuing, throwing a hand up in the air in defiance, "BUT he did NOT warn me that him speaking Russian would be so damn, unbearably sexy."

Wanda and Natasha began laughing at their frustrated friend.

"Just you wait until tomorrow night," Natasha promised under her breath.

Chapter 13: Date 2: Natasha's Suggestion  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"So for date number 2, I'll help," offered Natasha, "I think after an intense night of competition you should -"

"Have angry sex," Tony completed eagerly.

"No," Natasha dead panned, "you should go stargazing. Lay in the grass on the hill right outside the compound - "

"I thought she wasn't supposed to leave yet," Bruce chimed in.

"It would only be for a couple of hours, and it's still on the property. It will be fine," Natasha reasoned, "and you, no strong, silent soldier and no Flirty McFlirtson act either. You need to be completely yourself, and talk to her - not just about herself either. Not much has changed with her over the past few decades. You need to be honest not just with what happened to you but how you feel about it. Let her in."

Bucky gave her a look that had, "What if she won't love me afterwards," written all over it.

"She's going to love you regardless. If you want all this to end where you say you want it to, then you need to do this before you go any further," Natasha said gently.

10pm didn't come quick enough for Denise. She had been ready and pacing Wanda's room for 3 hours. Dressed in black shorts and a white lacy cami, her hair flowing in soft waves naturally, she found herself constantly staring at the door.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed, "he has never had me over a barrel like this. What's wrong with me?"

"Sexual tension," Natasha said matter of factly as both her and Wanda nodded seriously.

Finally, at 10 on the dot, Bucky was at the door with a bouquet of lilies this time. As the girls were about to shut the door behind them, Natasha mouthed to Bucky, "You got this."

He breathed in and out deeply and then led Denise outside.

"Are we allowed out here," Denise looked around warily, "more specifically, am I allowed out here yet?"

"I have my connections," Bucky smirked as he led her up to the top of the hill.

"Haha you big flirt," she teased as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

Bucky chuckled nervously and weakly protested, "I am not."

Denise stopped dead in her tracks, "James Buchanan Barnes, really? Do we need to go over the list?"

"No," he sighed, "let's lay down. There's a fantastic view above, and I promise to behave."

She lay in the grass next to him and gasped. Someone had shut all the lights off as they laid down which caused the stars to be visible in all their glory.

"Wow this is so much better than when we were kids. Even then it was hard to see this many stars at night in the city. I never knew there could be that many," she said in wonder.

"I envy you," Bucky said quietly.

"What, why?"

"I don't remember ever trying to stargaze, with you or otherwise. I still don't have all my memories back," he began with surprising ease, "I didn't even remember you until I had a dream about you the night before we found you."

He shut his eyes waiting for the Denise to start yelling at him or crying or something.

"James," she said softly, "open your eyes please."

When he did he saw that she was leaning her face over his, her features the picture of gentleness. "I know you've heard this a million times from probably just Steve alone, but you haven't heard it from me yet. You know that I have never bilged you before - not once in the 80 years we've been together," she smiled and stroked the side of his face, "but your lack of memories and the things that you did while under HYDRA control are not your fault. Heck, the things you've done when you were still trying to battle for control back are not your fault."

"I'm not the same James," he said quietly, "I'll never completely be him."

"And you're not the winter soldier either," she echoed, "you'll never completely be him again."

He looked at her in awe and wonder. She continued, "So you know what this means?"

He shook his head.

"It means that you've been given a rare opportunity to re-invent yourself," she beamed at him before flopping back down on the ground, "You can take a little bit from the old James, a little bit from -"

"Don't you dare say -"

"What the winter soldier? Why not. You can take from him, he took from you. It's only fair. All those combat and tracking skills," then she added quietly, "and that Russian tongue."

Bucky thought for a few moments. "I guess you're right."

"Damn right I'm right," she laughed.

"I've just spent so long trying to kill that part of me and to try and be normal Bucky Barnes again," he started.

"And you've only been half succeeding," she said knowingly.

"Yea, how did you know that," he asked.

"Well while trying to be normal is great and all, you have to allow yourself to completely have fun and build relationships. I'm not saying you haven't tried, I know you hurt most of the people on this team before you were brought from under HYDRA's mind control, but you could stand to be more interactive. I know that it took time for people to warm up to you - especially Stark. I've already heard stories. That stubborn ass wouldn't budge until faced with the truth of your tortures on videotape; but I don't think Tony's opinion should really count for too much. What I'm trying to say is there's a ton of people waiting for you to let them in and be good friends with," she suggested.

"I guess I didn't think I was worth it," he admitted cringingly. He hated being so openly weak.

She rolled over on top of him pinning his arms above his head. The look on her face was angry not loving though. "You listen to me, James, you are worth everything. You are a good man: always have been and always will be. Maybe it's time you stop trying to be normal and just start being you - whoever that you is. If it's not anyone's definition of who you should be or who you used to be, who cares. Be the you that you want to be," she said commandingly.

"And what about you," he said quietly.

"What about me," she asked.

He gulped. He had already said way too much in his mind anyway; had already made himself much too vulnerable.

"James," she said impatiently, "what about me."

'Screw it,' he thought before speaking aloud, "Will you still love me?"

She smiled broadly and bent over to kiss him lightly on the forehead. "I will love you for not and for always," she said seriously before flopping back down and joking, "Besides this is a golden opportunity for me, I can help train you."

"Train me," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah you and I have some work to do if you're going to be my dream man," she laughed.

"Dream man," Bucky said a little hurt.

She rolled on her side and stroked his face, "I'm only kidding you. You've always been my dream man."

Bucky rolled to his side and leaned in to kiss her deeply. They kissed for what seemed like hours, until they parted then it didn't seem like long enough.

"Well your dream man has one more confession to make," he sighed.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"All those years ago when I told you I liked seeing you angry and jealous so that's why I flirted with so many others," he started.

"Yes," she said perking up.

"Well that was only a very small part of the truth," he admitted.

"What's the rest of it," she said sitting up drawing her knees to her chest afraid to look at him.

"Fear. Pure and simple," he stated.

"Fear of what," she asked with an edge of terror in her voice.

"You," he chuckled dryly.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Be so perfect for me," he laughed, "there I was at 12 years old starry eyed and smitten over this perfect girl. She was bull headed and strong yet caring at the same time. Then there I was at 14 kissing her and never wanting my lips to touch another's again. Who knows their soulmate at such a young age? What if you didn't feel the same and got bored? What would I do without you? I was terrified."

"And now," she implored as she dared to turn her head to look at him.

He sat up and draped an arm around her shoulders and brought her down with him so her head was on his chest. She could hear his heart hammering inside of his chest.

"Now I'm still afraid of losing you, I don't think that will ever really go away," he spoke honesty, "but other than that my biggest fear is that these dates I have planned don't go as perfectly as I hope they will."

She laughed and propped her head up to look in his eyes, "Well you're doing an amazing job so far. Maybe it will help to let go and focus on the moments. This isn't just about me, although I would be lying if I didn't say I'm loving all this attention, it's about us. We're a couple. Whatever you have planned, it will be perfect no matter what because we're together. Let go and have fun, be honest and open like this; because there's no way I'll have fun if you're not having fun. Okay?"

A flash of memories came to Bucky and he smiled and teared up a little.

"James," she asked concerned, "what is it?"

"I just remembered nights like this. You and me talking about anything and everything. How much I trusted you and told you things when it was just the two of us, when I didn't feel like I had to be a certain way," he laughed as he rubbed his eyes, pulled her close and looked up at the sky, "I remember stargazing with you."

Tonight he kissed her a little longer when they got to Wanda's door.

"So tomorrow," she said hazily as they pulled a part.

"Is still a surprise," he smiled wryly.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she laughed.

"Tomorrow at 4pm," he confirmed for her.

He leaned in and pecked her lips before turning to leave. She tripped over her own two feet trying to get into the apartment, because she was staring after Bucky.

"Well," Natasha asked expectantly.

"I thought I was in love 80 years ago," she laughed, "boy was I wrong."

"Details," Wanda yelled as she through a pillow at Denise's face.

Chapter 14: Date 3: Clint's Chaos  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"Okay so we've got kiddie game night and a Dr. Phil talkfest so far," Tony said slightly disappointed, "any other suggestions?"

"Well, as the only married man here," Clint spoke up, "it would be remiss if I didn't impart some sage, experience filled advice."

"We're all waiting," Sam said when Clint didn't finish.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect, but now that you've ruined that I'll go on," Clint said in a fake hurt voice, "You need to show an interest in things that she does. Now you used to play board games, that's great. Do you need to talk to her? Most definitely. What you need to do now is spend a date doing something new she loves."

He paused again and looked around.

"And that would be," Bucky asked slightly annoyed.

"A nice relaxing night filled with pizza, soda, and video games," Clint smiled happy with himself, "you have me to thank for that interest, by the way."

"Video games," Bucky repeated.

"Yes, it's something she picked up on quite quickly. It's something she can teach you, and - who knows - you may enjoy it too," Clint offered.

Denise looked down at her gray yoga pants and Led Zepplin shirt. "Are you sure I'm not underdressed," she asked.

"Definitely," Wanda smiled as she finished putting Denise's hair in a messy bun.

4 o'clock rolled around and Bucky was at the door with a bouquet of hibiscus flowers. Denise gasped, "These are gorgeous! I love them!"

"Well, I think you're going to especially love what I have planned for today," he smiled knowingly.

"Oh yeah, why," she asked excitedly.

"Because you'll be taking most of the control," he added smugly.

Denise gasped, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Bucky led her to a room that she had become very familiar with during her short time here. Tony had an entire room dedicated to video games. He had every console known to man and a giant screen to play them on. It was heaven.

"You mean it," she exclaimed, "Clint told me you never play!"

"I have never played once," he admitted, "so you get to pick the games and then teach me what to do."

She squealed and ran to the pile of games. He didn't think he could smile any bigger at the sight of her happily digging through the games. When she finally emerged, she wasted no time popping a game into a console. She grabbed two remotes and sauntered over to Bucky to hand him one.

"I challenge you," she said proudly, "to Mario Kart!"

"What's a Mario," he asked confused.

"It's a who darling," she smiled as she guided him over to the gamer chairs.

After quickly explaining how to work the remote for the game, she started it up. Not even 10 seconds into the race Bucky yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT RED THING AND WHY DID IT JUST HIT ME? HOW AM I ALL OF A SUDDEN IN 10TH PLACE? WHAT IS THIS?'l

"Oh this is going to be fun," Denise laughed manically, "you're already worse than I am. By the way, I red shelled you."

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT? I WANT TO DO THAT! DAMMIT THERE ARE BLUE ONES TOO? WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN GOING ON! STOP THAT," he yelled followed by a stream of curses.

She was all laughter and smart alec comebacks until he started cursing her in Russian. Then she started slipping up.

"HA! EAT LIGHTNING PUNK," he yelled triumphantly.

Bucky finally one a race, and his gloating was really getting under Denise's skin. She got up and turned off the game.

"Don't tell me you're ready to call it quits already, doll, I was just getting the hang of Maria Kart," he pouted.

"MariO Kart," she laughed, "and no there's more games out there than Mario Kart."

"You're just sore because you finally lost," he conjectured.

"You'll never know," she singsonged and winked at him before she turned back to pick out a new game.

Before she could introduce him there was a knock at the door. She glanced at Bucky and was surprised he didn't look murderous. Instead, Bucky got up and opened the door. Steve stepped in with boxes of pizza in his hands.

The smell was familiar and Denise ran over screaming, "Totonno's Pizza?! From Coney Island?! They're still running? They've been in business since 1924 - there's no way!"

"Actually, all of that is completely accurate," Steve said impressed, "now I'm going to leave these here with you guys and take my pie upstairs before I get compared to another snack food."

Bucky smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "We really appreciate you going to get this. Thank you...Captain Dorito."

"You guys still suck, and it's still not funny," he said as he walked out the door.

Bucky brought the pizzas over to where there two gamer chairs were and set them down in between them. Denise wasted no time in grabbing a slice and stuffing a huge bite in her mouth. She moaned loudly causing Bucky to blush and look over to her.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best," she sighed as her eyes fluttered.

"Well doll, I try," he beamed.

Denise looked over at him confused, "I was talking to the pizza, not you."

Bucky pouted and she laughed, "You're pretty great, too."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. So what are we playing now," he said semi-bitterly.

She handed him a black wired controller and answers, "Mortal Combat."

It surprised Bucky how quickly he was able to figure out the controls and the secret moves. Denise was frustrated with losing so she got an idea. If he could fluster her into losing Mario Kart, maybe she could fluster him to lose Mortal Kombat.

As he was on the brink of killing her again, the game said, "Finish her!"

Denise smiled wickedly and said as seductively as she could, "Yea James, finish me."

Bucky choked on his pizza as he finished killing off her character. He turned bright red at her insinuation, and she used it to her advantage. She began the next game quickly and started getting hits in before he realized what was happening. "What's the matter, Bucky," she said innocently as she over pronounced his nickname she almost never used, "you thinking hard about finishing me? You've gotta start with me first."

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his bearings back. He wasn't used to her talking that way. Then he found himself imagining what she was implying, and got even more distracted; and the she had to go and call him Bucky the way she did. He was losing it.

"Well I think we're even now Miss Mortal Kombat," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Cant take the heat anymore Mr. Mario Kart," she challenged.

"No it's not that," he chuckled, "it's 2 in the morning and Wanda's going to kill us."

"There is no way we've been playing for 10 hours," Denise gasped.

"Better believe it doll," he chuckled.

"You're right, she is going to kill us," she laughed and then offered, "I could always stay over with you at our place."

Bucky gulped and thought it over. It would be so tempting. He was ready and she was way past ready. 'No,' he thought, 'I have to see this through. Too many people have help me set this up.'

"Nice try doll, you still have 5 more dates with me first," he smiled and when he saw her pout he continued in fake offense, "I mean what kind of fella do you think I am?"

She laughed and took his arm as they headed quietly down the halls and corridors.

When they reached Wanda's door, Denise turned on her heal and grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a long heated kiss.

"So what time tomorrow soldier," she asked.

"Now you're getting the hang of it doll," he smiled, "noon tomorrow."

"Noon," she whisper yelled, "and you kept me up until 2am?"

"Hey you expect me to sleep after a kiss like that," he retorted the smile never leaving his face.

She smiled and mouthed goodnight. When she entered the room it was totally dark. 'Great,' she thought, 'I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. There's no way I'm finding the bed in this darkness.'

As she searched for clear floor space to lay down on, the lights flicked on. Wanda and Natasha were sitting up in the bed with their hands folded across their chests.

"And just what have you been up to all this time young lady," Natasha admonished.

"You're mother and I have been worried sick," Wanda attempted to say seriously before bursting into laughter.

"Thanks for the heart attack guys," she breathed in relief and she went to hop on the bed and relay the details of the evening to her best friends.

Chapter 15: Date 4: Sam's Plan  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"I think it's obvious one date you have to do," Sam grinned, "or you'll miss an excellent opportunity."

He paused and looked around all happy and proud of himself.

"Stop trying to be me," Clint said shaking his head.

"I'm not," Sam defended.

"You kinda are," Clint argued.

"I'm definitely not," Sam argued back.

"Dude," Clint said, "dramatic pausing...I just did that."

"Can we move on," Bruce groaned, "what's your idea?"

"An afternoon at the pool," Sam said grinning again, "the pool's on the roof so it's great for some private fun in the sun - and you get to see her in a bathing suit."

"My man," Tony fist pounded him proudly, "now that's a man with a plan!"

"Would you stop fidgeting, you look great," Wanda comforted Denise, "here if you're that self-conscious wear this over it until you're ready."

Bucky knocked on the door as Denise was throwing over black and white striped cover up. "Thank you," she breathed out, "and not a moment too soon."

This time Bucky greeted her with a bouquet of pink and white carnations. "I'm pretty sure you can guess what's on the agenda for today," Bucky grinned.

Denise nodded nervously as she eyed him up and down. He was wearing a white t-shirt and hunter green swim trunks. She blushed and so did he as he admitted, "Yes, I remembered that hunter green was your favorite color..."

"You remembered or Steve did," Natasha joked behind Denise.

Bucky glared at her and then offered his arm to Denise.

The sun was shining so beautiful and warm and there was a very light breezy blowing. It was perfect swimming weather. "What about your arm," she pointed to his metal appendage.

"One thing I'll reluctantly give HYDRA, their tech is very advanced. I can feel with this arm and and I can get it wet no problem," he explained.

Bucky grinned at her as he took his shirt off and then ran to dive straight into the deep end.

Denise stayed put rubbing her right arm up and down. She watched with eyes full of lust as Bucky swam expertly his muscles rippling as he did so. When he came up for air he looked around for her and was surprised that she was still standing near the edge of the pool. He swam up to the edge where she was, eyes full of worry. Steve had assured him that Denise did indeed know how to and enjoyed to swim. "Is everything okay," he asked concerned.

"Yes, I just..."

"What is it Denise," he asked worried this was all a mistake.

Hearing him call her by name she knew he was worried and she was being silly. "I've never worn a swimsuit like this, and it's way different then what I'm used to," she explained blushing.

Bucky smiled, "Is that all? Get in here before I put you in here."

"Okay, okay, just don't say anything," Denise said as she held her hands up in protest.

Tentatively she pulled at the hem of the cover up and yanked it over her head. She was wearing a brick red bikini. While it wasn't near as revealing as the one Natasha had suggested for her, it still made her self-conscious. She had been snacking a lot lately, and she certainly never showed Bucky this much skin before.

She looked at Bucky and saw his jaw practically unhinged. "What," she asked as she began to shift uncomfortably.

"You told me my to say anything," he managed quickly.

"Just tell me," she said just as quickly, "you're making me more self-conscious."

"I think that shade of red is my new favorite color," he said in awe.

Before he could see her turn the same shade of red as her suit, she ran to the deep end and dove in. The awkwardness cooled off and the two began having races from one end to the other. In this, they were fairly evenly matched. Bucky started doing handstand in the water to show off, and Denise would push him back under whenever he came back up.

One time he came up for air and she wasn't there. He looked around and couldn't see her. She had gone under and was about to grab his waist to scare him. He saw her right before she did it and grabbed her. Pulling her out of the water, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They laughed nervously before leaning in to kiss each other. Just as things were starting to get intense thunder boomed and rain flooded from the skies.

She screamed and laughed and he carried her out of the pool and into the house at lightning speed. He set her down and grabbed her hand and began to run. They laughed and slipped here and there. She happily followed him until they got to a room with an indoor pool and a hot tub.

"Shall we," he said pointing to the pool as he set her down.

"I'm kind of freezing from the rain," she commented, "I don't know if I could get back into the water."

"Well that's what God invented hot tubs for," he joked.

"What's a hot tub?"

"A tub of hot water that has jets that massage you while you sit in it," he explained, "I've never been in one before, but I've heard it's nice."

They settled in and Denise sighed, "This is perfect."

"It definitely lives up to the hype," he said as he relaxed, "I didn't realize my muscles were that tight."

As he rolled his neck side to side, Denise got up and sat on the edge of the hot tub behind him. Without warning she began to massage his shoulders, and he moaned at the feeling. "You're killing me Barnes," Denise joked.

"I can't help it that feels amazing. Where did you learn to do that," he asked.

"My dad had a lot of neck problems because of his job. So I would give him neck rubs after dinner. If I didn't he surely would've been in trouble," she explained wistfully.

"I still envy that memory of yours," he commented.

"Sometimes it hurts," she said honestly.

"What do you mean," he asked concerned.

"I get headaches. Bruce has figured out that the injection is kind of along the same lines as the ones you and Steve had. Instead of a super soldier though, it's given me some kind of super brain," she explained.

"So it effects more than just the memory then," Bucky asked intrigued.

"We don't know yet. I've only ever been tested on my memory. Which we can't really figure out what HYDRA would need with some chick that can remember the names of every shop on her street when she was a kid, but hey you know who am I to question their motives," she resigned.

Bucky grabbed her hand and pulled gently so she would get back down into the tub. He switched places with her and began to massage her shoulders and neck. She moaned into his touch.

"Now who's killing who," he joked.

"Yea, yea," she waved her hands back at him, "do you think that Bruce will be able to figure out what's going on with me fully? There's still the matter of fact that someone woke me and someone placed a flyer for a Wizard of Oz anniversary celebration

by where I woke up."

"One thing I've learned recently is that if there's anything that needs solving, this team is the one to go to - I'm sure we'll find answers soon," he reassured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," she smiled up at him as she lingered by the door, "today was fun."

Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her a voice boomed throughout the whole compound. "WHY IN THE HELL IS THERE WATER ALL OVER THE HALLS?! BARNES! ZIMMERMAN," Tony yelled.

Bucky kissed her quickly and dashed towards his room calling back to her, "3pm tomorrow!"

"I'll see you then," she called back.

When she opened the door she saw Wanda on her bed flipping channels and Natasha on a chair flipping through a magazine.

"Somebody's in trouble," Wanda sang.

"Totally worth it," Denise smiled devilishly.

Chapter 16: Date 5: Wanda's Wonderful Night  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"These are very cute ideas," Wanda commented.

"Witchy Woman has a plan I take it," Tony stated.

"I do actually," Wanda smiled, "Bucky she loves anything entertainment wise, especially movies. So I think if you guys built a blanket fort together and watched a movie it would mean a lot to her. Plus you need to start catching up yourself, mister, she said you used to love going to the movies with her when you could."

"I did," Bucky said tentatively, "but I don't know what movie to pick."

"I think I know of one that would suit both of you," Wanda smirked.

"Why am I in pajamas," Denise said looking down at her fuzzy leopard print slippers, black soft pants, and red tank top, "don't get me wrong, this is super comfy, but -"

"You never learn do you," Wanda laughed.

"She's like a kid at Christmas," Natasha said, "and all she wants is Bucky Bear wrapped in a bow...and nothing else."

Denise stuck her tongue out at her and chucked a pillow her way. Natasha dodge it gracefully and all three women laughed heartily.

Bucky knocked on the door and Natasha remarked, "He's so on time it's almost sickening."

Denise bounded to the door and was greeted with a sunflower. Wanda went to retrieve it as said, "My room is going to be mistaken for a florist's shop. Have fun you two."

Bucky led her to a secondary living room. Spread out on the floor were a ton of pillows, sheets, blankets, clothes pins, and more. "What's all this for? And how many rooms does Tony have in this place," she wondered.

"For your second question, I have no idea," Bucky laughed, "as to your first we're going to make a fort."

"That sounds fun! Where do we start?"

Bucky internally thanked Wanda for showing him how to construct one of these things. He was pleasantly surprised at how well they worked together as a team. The fort was up in no time.

"Oh no," Bucky smacked his forehead with his flesh hand, "I forgot the movie."

"Where is it?"

"It's Wanda's and I forgot to grab it from her," he said impressed with his acting skills.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go back and get it," she smiled and kissed his cheek before she left.

Once she was gone he quickly got to work on the finishing touches.

Denise, with her enhanced memory, was able to find the room Bucky led her to with ease. She doubted herself briefly when she saw how dim the lighting was. When she fully opened the door she gasped at the sight before her.

Dark shades were drawn to block the outside light. The fort they had built now had lights wrapped around the entrance and she could see more hanging from the inside. In the dim light she saw red rose petals leading from where she was standing all the way to the inside of the fort.

She crawled in and saw Bucky sprawled out on his side waiting for her with two glasses of champagne and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in front of him. "How am I supposed to pay attention to a movie with all of this," she said as she smiled so big it hurt her face.

"You'll manage," he smiled as he handed her her glass, "this is a new experience for both of us. I've never seen the movie before. Steve told Wanda how much we liked gangster movies way back when so she said this was essential."

He pointed at the movie case in her hand, and for the first time she looked at it. "The Godfather Epic," she read.

"Wanda says that there's 3 movies, but the 3rd one is crap, and that this version puts the first 2 movies in chronological order for the perfect movie experience," he said proudly.

"Well what are you waiting for, put it in," she laughed.

After he popped the movie in he crawled back over to her and scooped her up. He moved her so she was seated between his legs with her back to his chest. Once they were settled he fed her a strawberry. She hummed in glee as she took a bite.

Before he pressed play on the movie, he sighed and drew his arms tighter around her. Kissing the top of her head he rested his chin on top of it. He was reminded of that photograph, and for the first time in a long time he felt like he looked in that photograph: on top of the world.

"I could stay like this with you forever," he said as he bent down and nuzzled her neck.

"How many more dates until I can come home," she asked smiling.

He chuckled, "3 after this one, but trust me it'll be worth it."

"I trust you...I also trust you'll be pressing play soon," she joked.

"Yes my Queen," he retorted.

"Ooo, my queen, I like that."

"You would," he said smugly.

She nudged him lightly in the ribs and shushed him when he said ow, "It's starting!"

Bucky found himself mesmerized by the film. Wanda really did pick a good one. All of the ins and outs, secrets and betrayal, hit a cord with him. Usually when things did that it put him in a sour mood, but for some reason this all just resonated with him. He enjoyed feeling Denise jumped in his arms when something exciting happened; and how she cuddled deeper into him when something made her sad or happy.

He thought back to what she said when they went stargazing. Maybe he had been focusing on the wrong things to heal himself. All along he just needed to calm down and take things as they come. There wasn't anything wrong with enjoying himself. He could lead a happy life, and he could do it with Denise by his side.

"Wow, what a movie," Denise said in awe, "I'll have to thank Wanda for a great pic. What did you think?"

"It was revelatory," he said as he smiled down at her.

"I hope you weren't planning on taking me back yet Sergeant Barnes," Denise said twisting around to look at him.

"And why is that," Bucky laughed, "haven't you been enjoying all that's been planned out?"

"Yes, but I'd like to interrupt our regularly scheduled walk home," she mocked.

"For what?"

"For this," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

He couldn't help but melt into her kiss. His resolve was beginning to slip more and more at the end of these dates. It would be so easy just to take her back to their home and have her. He lightly pushed her back a little, "It's time, doll, patience is a virtue."

"I'll have you yet, Barnes," she joked as she crawled begrudgingly out of the tent.

"With an ass like that, you bet you will," he smirked.

She stood up and gawked at him, "You've been hanging around Tony when I'm not around!"

He grinned sheepishly and led her back to her room. She didn't even ask anything about the next day. Instead she got on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm really loving these dates of ours," she smiled.

"Well, doll, at 3pm tomorrowyou'll be on yet another one," he grinned, "until then."

He kissed her hand and bid her goodnight.

"Did he like the movie," Wanda asked eagerly the moment Denise set foot through the door.

"Yes," she laughed, "we both did. Between the movie, the fort, the lights and rose petals he decorated it with when I came to get the movie, the champagne, and the chocolate covered strawberries...I don't know how I still have my head attached what with it constantly spinning."

"Lights? Rose petals? Champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries," Wanda and Natasha listed off in amazement.

"Bucky bear's been holding out on us," Natasha laughed.

"He really took my idea and stepped it up," Wanda said.

"Idea?"

"Uh-oh," Wanda said as she realized they had said all this in front of Denise.

"Spill," Denise demanded.

Chapter 17: Date 6: Vision's Night  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"I know I've never been on a date before," Vision began, "but I do know I quite enjoy the times I've spent in the kitchen with Wanda cooking."

A chorus of 'ooo's erupted from the group. Wanda turned a light shade of pink and spoke up, "It is very fun."

"Buck, here, is an amazing cook," Steve chimed in.

"I am," he questioned.

"Who do you think fed me when my mom passed," Steve laughed.

Bucky got a flash of pre-serum Steve in his head and responded, "It looked like no one did."

"Oooooh, Frosty's got jokes," Tony laughed, "I like this change. This girl is really good for you."

"She always was," Steve smiled widely.

"You have an awful mischievous look on your face," Wanda remarked.

"Do not," she retorted as she stuck her tongue out at her.

Tonight she wore brick red leggings and a black tunic with black flats. "I think this will go perfectly," Natasha said as she put a silver chain necklace with a small red star charm on it around Denise's neck.

"It matches James' arm," Denise beamed, "thank you."

"Only the best for our little girl," Natasha joked.

Soon enough Bucky was at the door with a bouquet of lavender and Queen Anne's lace.

"Bring her back intact Barnes," Natasha warned.

"Don't hurt our little girl or we'll hurt your face," Wanda added.

"Our little girl," Bucky questioned.

"You heard them," she said seriously then laughed.

"So today, we're going to cook our meal and bake our dessert," Bucky smiled.

Denise clapped, "I have missed your cooking!"

Bucky chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "About that...I don't really remember any of that. So -"

"I'm sure it's just like riding a bike," she encouraged him, "so what are we cooking?"

"Steve's been obsessed with this thing on his phone called Pinterest, and he found a couple recipes he thought we would like," he said as he led her to the ingredients, "for our dinner we'll be making fettuccini Alfredo from scratch and meatball stuffed biscuits, and for dessert I thought you'd like to make cupcakes."

"Sounds delicious...and don't put up a macho act on my account, you love cupcakes and you know it," Denise teased, "let's make dessert first!"

Just like with the building of the fort, the two got into a rhythm really quickly. They complimented one another and worked peacefully. Once the cupcakes were placed in the oven they cleaned up and set to work on the meatball stuffed biscuits.

"This is pretty easy, I don't know if I'll get to eat it though," Denise said.

"Why's that," Bucky asked concerned.

He was worried that he chose the wrong menu; because, in truth, while it was Steve's Pinterest account he was the one that spent hours on it (once he showed him what to do) to find the perfect meal plan.

"Those cupcakes smell so good, I may just devour them all instead," she laughed.

"Goof," he chuckled.

They finished up cooking the meal and set the cupcakes out to cool. After they set the table, he walked over to pull out her chair for her. They settled into a comfortable silence as they began to eat.

"We make a good team," Bucky said grinning, "this is delicious."

"I told you you'd get the hang of it, you were too good not to," she said raising her glass to him.

He smiled at her compliment and went back to his food. "I'm really proud of you, you know," she said quietly.

"Hey, I had a good partner," he beamed.

"I'm not talking about the meal, James, I'm talking about how you've had everyone help you with these dates," she said with a knowing smile.

Bucky's jaw dropped, "I um well you see how did you -"

"The girls accidentally let something slip," she smiled, "Don't be mad at them please. I think it shows great improvement, letting everyone in like that. It was a very manly thing to do."

He smiled, but was still embarrassed that she knew he had help.

"So can I guess who helped with what," Denise asked.

"Sure," he smirked, "let's put that super brain of yours to the test."

She made a face at him and then said, "Well clearly tonight was influence by Vision, because he's always in the kitchen with Wanda. Last night was Wanda, because the video came from her and she commented by how impressed she was with how you took her idea and ran with it."

"See, I have a lot to do with it," Bucky said defensively.

"I know you do. I was giving you a genuine compliment for letting the others help," she said as she leaned over to cover his hand with hers, "Now the pool had to be either Tony or Sam's idea, because it requires minimal clothing."

"Ah, ah you've got to pick one," Bucky said smiling.

"Gah...Tony," she spat out.

"Point goes to me," he smiled in triumph.

"It was Sam, ugh I should've known," she laughed.

"Okay well I feel like board game night was Steve since we used to play together -"

"And his 'I'm just getting water not checking up to make sure you aren't killing each other I swear' routine probably gave it away too," Bucky laughed.

"Yea there's that, and Clint obviously suggested video games," she stated.

"Why obviously," he asked curiously.

"Well he's the one that introduced me to them," she said casually as she took a long sip of her drink.

"And..."

"And what," she asked innocently.

"I can tell when you're hiding something," he called her out.

"Well," she hesitated and blushed, unable to look at him, "he may or may not have taught me those 'finish her' jokes in case I ever got you to play."

Bucky choked on his drink a little and shouted, "I knew you had to get it from someone! You're typically not that dirty."

"Maybe you don't know how dirty I can get," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Clint's such a terrible influence," he commented.

"Please, that line was more Tony," she laughed.

"Hey you still haven't guessed about our night of stargazing," he pointed out.

She considered the options that were left before answering, "Bruce. It was calm and peaceful and we really got to talk a lot out."

"Nope," he smiled, "and that's 2 for me, but good guess. Bruce's suggestion is what we're doing tomorrow night."

"Then who..." she trailed off thinking hard.

"Natasha," he answered.

"Well I'll be, I never would've guessed. I knew she was a true romantic at heart," she smiled as she played with the charm on her necklace.

"Hey is that," he started pointing to his metal arm.

"Yes, Natasha gave it to me," she confirmed, "I've been meaning to ask why you had them make the arm the same way since you're trying to make a new start."

"I wanted a reminder of it all," he said and continued when she gave him an odd look, "I know it sounds strange, because I do still have nightmares and what no, but when I look at it it reminds me of what I was and to not slip back into darkness again."

She nodded understanding, "How have the nightmares been since our first night?"

"Not a one," he said proudly, "first I was too frustrated to sleep so I just trained and then I've been so excited planning all these dates with everyone that my minds been occupied."

"Sorry I frustrated you so much," she said unconvincingly.

"No you're not," Bucky laughed, "I knew you were watching me - why do you think I was working so hard."

"Why you," she gasped and turned a deep shade of red.

"Let's clean this up and decorate the cupcakes," he said as he stood up to take their plates to the sink.

Once they cleaned up they began icing and sprinkling the cupcakes. They worked together in pleasant silence until Bucky felt something cold and sticky on his nose. He turned to see Denise with a wicked smile on her face as she brought an icing coated finger to her mouth. After she licked the remnants off she said, "That was for showing off so much while training and making me think I was being so stealthy."

She turned back to her cupcakes when he decided to ice the side of her face. "That's for frustrating me in the first place and for being about as sneaky as an elephant," he laughed.

He went to put his icing coated finger into his mouth, but she stopped him and licked it off herself. "That's not fair," he said darkly.

"All's fair in love and confection," she laughed.

"That so huh," he said right before he grabbed her face and licked the icing off of it.

"James," she shouted as she tried to pull away from him.

As she moved away she accidentally smushed her cupcake. "Now look what you made me do," she laughed and grabbed the crumbs to stuff into his mouth, "it's yours now!"

"Well it's only fair if you have one of mine," he grinned evilly as he held one of his cupcakes like a weapon.

"Oh no," she said backing up before taking off.

He chased her around the room with it. Finally he caught his metal arm around her waist and they both fell on the couch. He offered her the cupcake gently and she took a bite. "Mm that's good," she smiled.

He smiled back and then shoved the rest of the cupcake in her face. She gasped and then leaned up to kiss all over his face, causing crumbs and icing to go all over his face.

"All right, all right," he shouted, "I surrender! Truce?"

"Truce," she agreed, "but only because I really want to eat a cupcake like a normal person."

"There's nothing normal about us, doll," he smiled, "and I'm just fine with that."

Their goodnight kiss was even longer this time. "I love being this close to you," Denise smiled as she broke apart for air.

"Just you wait," Bucky smiled back as he traced the outline of her face with his fingers, "tomorrow I'll be here for you at 7pm."

"I'll be waiting for you," she said sweetly as she brought him down for another long kiss.

"I'm surprise you still have lips left, you guys have been out there goodbye-ing for 45 minutes," Wanda laughed when Denise came in.

"Ha, ha," Denise said dryly as she got comfortable to relay the nights events.

Chapter 18: Date 7: Doctor DJ  
A/N: Never have I ever done a songfic before. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, so please let me know if this is something I should try again in the future (in other fics) or if I shouldn't quit my day job. :-P

-Flashback to the meeting-

"Silent disco," Bruce said quietly.

"What was that," Tony asked, "do you have something to share with the group?"

"I think a silent disco would be a unique idea for a date," Bruce said a little louder.

"What's a silent disco," Bucky asked curiously.

"It's typically done in a club type setting, but it's where everyone where's wireless headphones. They're all listening to the same music and dancing. Usually those types of things are purposed so those throwing it don't have the cops called on them. However, the experience is very immersive. Music envelopes you when you have headphones on, it's euphoric. From what I've been told you both loved to go dancing," Bruce explained.

"Who knew there was a clubber inside of Dr. Banner," Sam said impressed.

"There's a lot inside this man you don't know," Natasha said suggestively.

"And you can stop right there with that," Sam chuckled, "I don't need to know the details."

"How would I get the music and headphones," Bucky asked.

"Ye of little faith," Tony said wrapping an arm around his shoulders causing Bucky to stiffen a little, "all the tech I have around here and you don't think I have wireless headphones. As for the music - "

"I," Bruce spoke loudly, "I will take care of that. Don't worry."

"Ha,ha Doctor DJ in the house," Sam laughed.

"I really like this skirt," Denise said twirling around in the light black material for the millionth time, "it actually goes to the top of my knees and it's so spinny."

"I think you're going to wish you had gone with the top I suggested," Natasha said knowingly.

Denise wrapped her arms around the white long sleeved shirt she picked out, "I feel much more comfortable in this than that shirt that only covered my girls and then had some...what was that called again?"

"Fishnet," Wanda finished.

"Yes fishnet covering my belly," she defended.

"Okay, grandma," Natasha laughed, "now sit over here so I can braid your hair."

Before Denise knew it Bucky was at the door looking handsome as ever holding a bouquet of peonies. She took his arm eagerly and he took her to a relatively empty room.

"And what exactly are we doing tonight," Denise asked as she looked around the sparse room.

She gasped when she felt something cover her ears. Turning to face Bucky she saw he had a pair of headphones on. She reached her hands to her ears, and realized he had placed a pair on her head too.

"When the music starts, just move to the music, however it makes you feel," Bucky recited what Bruce instructed him to do when he asked how people dance in this time.

"What music," she asked curiously.

Before he could answer, an upbeat synthetic melody started playing. Denise started swaying her hips to it, and Bucky just watched her.

"Science and reason will tell us so

The blood in our veins are just chemicals  
Better believe I keep my demons to myself  
Better believe it's getting harder  
But I'm never gonna stop until it's broken  
Never gonna stop until it's broken"

'For a song to inspire dancing, these lyrics are a bit deep,' Bucky thought, 'Look at her go, she's such a natural.'

"How long 'til we learn

Dancing is dangerous  
How long 'til we find  
The devil inside of us  
How high is too low  
We're not that young  
So we're never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop  
Until we break it"

'He's not moving,' Denise observed, 'maybe he just needs some encouragement.

She grabbed his hand and spun him around causing both of them to laugh.

'I guess I should at least try,' Bucky thought, 'I was good at this before. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me.'

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds emitting from the headphones and began to move.

'Oy,' Denise thought while biting down on her lower lip, 'If he keeps moving like that I'm in trouble.'

Right as Bucky was feeling confident the song faded out and a new one began to play. 'Figures,' he thought bitterly.

"Last night I fell apart

Broke from my swollen heart  
Born at a simple time  
Raised with a simple mind"

'Well if that ain't the truth,' Bucky thought.

"You may be a natural woman

You may be a natural woman  
You may be a natural woman  
You may be a natural woman"

He spun her around the room, and she laughed in delight.

"I may be worthless without you

I'll never decide to replace you  
Amen, the worst is behind us now  
Woman, woman (oh)"

'Is the worst behind us now,' he thought as they danced around each other, 'Forgetting she ever existed still hurts me. I'll never forget her again. How could I forget her in the first place? Damn HYDRA for taking her from me. She's everything...'

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She kept dancing against him causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Like we understood

Made with adrenaline  
Seeping out through the skin  
Like only lovers could  
Here's where we begin  
Time is the medicine  
To heal these needs  
That only raise our voices"

The next song started and Denise raised her eyes to look into Bucky's. He had released her hold on her and they began moving together more fluidly. 'Time really is the medicine,' Denise smiled as she watched him, 'we used to be so broken and fractured. Pride and naivety and nervousness prevented us from ever being this close. We're no longer afraid of what we want now.'

"Higher, higher

Tonight we raise the dead  
Tonight we bury this in fire, fire  
Under the shape of years  
And the weight that brought us here"

Denise raised her arms up and moved closer to him. She gyrated against him and he grabbed her hips in response. 'I'm never letting you go again,' they both thought as the music played on.

The next song blared into their ears and they both laughed. Denise started jumping up and down, because it was one of the new bands that she had grown to love.

"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around  
To show you how"

'Well this is new,' Bucky thought as he began to adjust to the new rhythm, 'I like it.'

"She's the tear in my heart  
I'm alive  
She's the tear in my heart  
I'm on fire  
She's the tear in my heart  
Take me higher  
Than I've ever been"

'She is the tear in my heart,' he thought, 'I don't remember ever feeling as alive and normal as I have these past few days.'

"The songs on the radio are okay  
But my taste in music is your face  
And it takes a song to come around  
To show you how"

Denise spun around and jumped up to steal a kiss on the cheek when the music said 'my taste in music is your face.'

He laughed and began spinning her around as the chorus played again. They were laughing together as he dipped her when the music faded. When the new song started, Denise gasped. She looked up into Bucky's eyes as she was still dipped down in his arms. She wondered if he remembered the song.

"If I didn't care more than words can say

If I didn't care would I feel this way?  
If this isn't love then why do I thrill?  
And what makes my head go 'round and 'round  
While my heart stands still?"

A flash of memory entered Bucky's brain when the lyrics started. He was standing on a fire escape holding a rose and feeling like a total heal. She was mad at him, which wasn't anything unusual; but he had really screwed up this time. It was Valentine's Day and he had a whole magical day and night planned for her. He had to go and ruin it by flirting with some girl. All these stupid dames were a dime a dozen, and he knew if he wasn't careful he was going to lose the one woman that mattered to him. So here he was on a fire escape, rose in hand, singing a song that expressed how he felt - only caring a little bit if someone saw him.

In the present Bucky lifted her up and held her close. By the second verse he brought his hands up to her face and gently slid the headphones off. She looked at him in confusion until she heard him singing.

"If I didn't care would it be the same?

Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?

If I didn't care honey child, mo' than words can say.  
If I didn't care baby, would I feel this way?  
Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so much?  
What is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round  
While my heart just stands still so much ?

If I didn't care would it be the same?  
Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?"

'He does remember,' she thought gleefully as she smiled at him.

As the song ended he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. 'I'll care for you like no other now and always,' he vowed in his mind as he kissed the love of his life as if it were there last night on earth.

A/N: For anyone interested in the songs they were: "Dancing on Glass," by St. Lucia, "Woman, Woman," by AWOLNation, "Higher," by The Naked and Famous, "Tear in my Heart," by Twenty One Pilots, and "If I Didn't Care," by The Ink Spots.

Chapter 19: Date 8: TMax and Memories  
-Flashback to the meeting-

"What I wanna know is how come you haven't put in any ideas," Clint said looking to Tony.

"Yeah, you've been very vocal about all of our suggestions, but haven't had any of your own," Wanda added.

"Having trouble starting, Stark? They have pills for that," Natasha joked.

"Very funny, spy who wanted to shag me," Tony joked.

"Hey now," Bruce warned, sitting up straighter.

"I kid, I kid fellow science bro," Tony assured, "and to answer your question, my hands are in all of these plans - I'm providing the locations and the paraphernalia -"

"So basically the genius, playboy, philanthropist has nothing," Steve said suppressing a laugh.

"Actually Captain Virginity, I have dibs on the plan that matters...the final plan," Tony smiled arrogantly, "after all if you want to get laid what other Avenger would you go to if not me?"

"Literally anyone else," Natasha said not skipping a beat.

"It's not about that anyway, I don't need help with that," Bucky spoke up before Tony had a chance to, "I just want to do something special for her. I screwed up so much in the past for reasons that don't matter anymore...then I couldn't even remember her. Now that I have her back again, she needs to know what she means to me."

He paused and looked around at each of his fellow Avengers before continuing, "...and for my final plan, Tony is the only one that can help me."

Tony looked at everyone in triumph while everyone looked at Bucky in shock.

'The world must be ending,' they all thought.

"So tonight's the last night," Bruce commented as Denise was finishing up her final cognitive test of the day.

"Yea...is it normal to be nervous for a date with someone that you've technically been with for 80 years," Denise laughed nervously.

"Under the circumstances, I would say it's a fairly natural reaction," Bruce encouraged her, "by the way I have something for you."

He handed her a CD case and added, "Now it's a bit out of date, most people use iPod's now, but there's nothing like a good CD mix."

"Is this..."

"All the songs from last night, yes," Bruce finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Denise exclaimed, "every song was so perfect."

"I'm glad it worked out," Bruce smiled, "also, why don't you and I take a few days off of research and testing?"

"Are you sure," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, one thing we've confirmed is you have the same aging ability - or rather lack thereof - as Steve and Bucky so we've all the time in the world for this stuff. A few days off won't kill anyone," he assured her.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You're the best Bruce. Natasha is a lucky woman!"

"So for tonight, I'm thinking something a little different," Wanda said cryptically, "the dress is hanging on the back of the door in the bathroom."

Denise ran to the bathroom and shut the door. She gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. Her dad couldn't afford much when she was growing up. She ended up making a lot of her clothes. When Bucky had told her that he was taking her somewhere special and to plan for something nice, she scrimped and saved for this beautiful red material. It took her a while to make it, but she had even impressed herself at the end result. It had a V-neckline that was low, but not low enough to be considered indecent. The sleeves were small and cinched, the bodice was tight, and the skirt flared out. If a stranger saw her on the street they would've thought she bought the dress at a high end department store; and here an exact replica of that dress hung before her.

"How," she said emotionally as she peeked her head out of the bedroom.

"Bucky doesn't remember a lot, but you in that dress is one thing he can't forget," Natasha smiled, "that's what he said. There's something else to add to it though, you'll know what to do."

"As for your hair," Wanda began.

"I can do it this time," Denise said with a knowing smile.

She had experimented all those decades ago. Pin curling was something that was far beyond her understanding. So instead she flipped most of her hair to the left side and curled it in big, soft waves. She did her make up like she usually did, but used a bit more eye liner. So for tonight she repeated the process. She finished up and put her black flats on just in time for Bucky to knock on the door.

When she opened the door she gasped. His long hair was slicked back and he was dressed just as he had that night so long ago. He had a white shirt, red tie, and dark blue pants. He held out a single red rose to her and she took it smiling from ear to ear.

"I was thinking about cutting it back to where it was, but I remembered you said that you kinda liked it long," he explained smiling sheepishly.

She reached out a hand and tucked a stray hair behind his ear and said softly, "I do."

He held out his arm to her and she took it like she had every other night. Something felt different about tonight, final almost. Wanda shut the door behind them with a big smile on her face.

"So tonight feels very familiar," she observed.

"Well I hope it does. Out of all our dates, the ones I remember, there was one perfect one," Bucky smiled.

"I remember all of them, trust me there was one perfect one," she laughed and continued when she saw the hurt look on his face, "and we are both to blame for that. It's a shame it took 80 years for us to get the hang of it, huh?"

Bucky perked up and laughed at her comment, "Well tonight is all my plans - just augmented by Tony."

"Augmented," she asked curiously.

He opened a door for her and she stepped in. This room had to be the biggest one she had ever seen in her life. There was a screen at one end that went from wall to wall and ceiling to floor.

"What is this," she asked in awe.

"It's usually called an iMax theater from what I'm told," he answered.

"Usually?"

"Well this ones a TMax theater," he said in an embarrassed tone.

"Of course it is," she laughed, "what's the difference?"

"I asked the same thing and I was told an iMax is all about the size of the screen and the clarity of the audio," he explained, "and all Tony would tell me about the TMax is that it was a more intense, immersive experience."

"You cringe every single time you say TMax," she pointed out laughing.

"Yup," he confirmed as he led her to a pair of seats.

As soon as they sat down he put his arm around her, and then the seat moved. "Whoa," they both said.

The movie started and she gasped as she heard the familiar intro music. "Wizard of Oz," she exclaimed, "you've taken care of just about all of the details."

'Just you wait,' he thought, 'my memory didn't fail me this time.'

The screen paused the movie and flashed, "Put on TMax glasses now, find them in the side compartment of your seat."

They both shrugged and put the glasses on. Immediately they felt like they were inside the movie. Everything was like being inside a hologram. This effect was accentuated by their seats moving in coordination with whatever was going on in the movie. Both Bucky an Denise found themselves laughing, yelling, and screaming at everything in the movie as if it was the first time they had ever seen it.

When the movie was over, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice boomed out, "You've just experience TMax, thank you for your patronage to the best theater experience known to mankind."

Denise and Bucky looked at each other and started laughing. "Modest as always, Stark," Bucky commented.

"Well, he's not wrong in this instance," she obliged.

Bucky thought a moment and then agreed with her.

On their walk back she sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow,' just as she had all those years ago - maybe even sweeter because she was more in love than ever before. Once they got to their apartment he opened up the door for her. She gasped for what felt like the millionth time that night, "You really did remember everything!"

Before he had walked her home, he took her to his place. He couldn't afford much after those tickets, but he managed to make a potato sausage soup for the two of them to eat by candlelight. Here, he recreated the same thing.

"There are a few changes," he admitted, "like I can afford wine and that crusty Italian bread."

Denise laughed and hugged his arm, "This is perfect!"

He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down. "This entire thing has been perfect. You've really outdone yourself, James."

"I've always wondered, how come you almost never call me Bucky," he asked after they had eaten for a while in comfortable silence.

She smiled, "Everyone called you Bucky; and the way that other girls said it made me nauseous. I was the only one whoever called you James, and it always made me feel special; like it didn't matter who you flirted with. To them you were Bucky, the handsome fella they wanted to take to bed if they could. To me you were James, the love of my life."

He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. Crouching so he was at eye level with her, he brought his flesh hand up to turn her face to look at him. "No other woman ever meant to me what you do. We've grown so much these past few days. I'm no longer afraid of what I always knew: you're my soulmate."

He moved slightly and Denise noticed how he was positioned. When he turned to face her again he opened a small black box in front of her. The reason he had needed Steve to distract her for so long a week ago was so he could go out and find the perfect ring. The ring was a plain silver band with a one carat princess cut diamond in the center.

"Will you marry me, Denise," he asked with all of his courage.

She flung her arms out and practically fell out of the chair as she wrapped around him. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she cried.

He slipped the ring on her finger as they kissed. "It only took 80 years, but I'll finally be Mrs. James Buchanan Barnes," she said wryly.

He stood up and brought her along with him. He led her into the bedroom where more candles were lit. "James," he questioned.

"Now a little spy told me that you imagined a little Sinatra playing," he smirked as she blushed, "but you know how I feel about him. Don't worry, I think I found a good compromise."

He turned his back to her and walked over to the stereo. "Death of a Bachelor," by Panic! At the Disco started to play. "I heard you think this guy is this generations Sinatra - at least vocally speaking - I think he's better."

"It's perfect, and now I know why Nat suggested this addition," she said with a smile in her voice.

"What add - " he couldn't finish his question as he turned around and saw her slip her dress off to reveal a white silky negligee.

She sauntered over to him with the last of her courage, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Doll, remind me to thank her," he managed to get out as he gawked at her.

"Are you sure about this, James," she asked nervously as she flit her eyes from his eyes to his lips.

"You're the only thing I've ever been sure of, Denise. I love you," he said as his eyes shown down on her full of love.

"I love you too, now and forever," she vowed as she crept up on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply.


	20. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, but really sweet smut lol

Bucky's metal arm wrapped around Denise's waist while his flesh arm cupped the side of her face. She moaned into the kiss, and the sound made him draw her even tighter to him. A thought popped into Denise's head and she couldn't stop herself from giggling into the kiss. 

Bucky took a step back and looked at her questioningly. 

"I'm sorry," she giggled, "half of me wants to take this as slow as possible, and the other half of me wants to rip your clothes off and jump you."

Bucky gulped and smiled nervously, which made Denise giggle harder. 

"Do I make you nervous, James Buchanan Barnes," she purred seductively as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. 

"Always," he admitted before clearing his throat and regaining his composure, "but for tonight..."

"Yes," she asked impatiently. 

"I think," he smirked as he lightly pushed down one of her straps and slowly peppered kisses around her shoulder and up one side of her neck. 

"We definitely," he smirked wider as he repeated his actions on the other side, eliciting another low moan from Denise. 

He kissed all the way up to her ear, and took the lobe in his mouth to gently suck on it. Denise shuddered at his actions. 

"Should take it slowly," he whispered as he began slowly kissing around and on her ear and his hands began to roam. 

He slipped his hands in hers and walked her over to the bed. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she allowed him to lay her down. "As much as I love this number Nat picked out," he smiled down at her, "your body is well over due to be worshiped."

She gasped at his words as he started slowly sliding down the silky neglige off her body. Gently he peeled off her white lacy panties and discarded them with the rest of her clothes. He laid on his side and took in the sight of her bare before him. She brought up her hand and cupped the side of his face. It surprised her that she felt no need to cover herself up, she felt completely at ease with him. 

"James," she whispered, "are you okay?"

A giant smile broke across his face as he brought his eyes up to hers, "I'm so much better than okay. I don't think there's a word for what I am. You're so beautiful, inside and out, and I have no idea how you became mind - but know this, I'm never letting you go."

"I'm yours," she promised, "and you're mine."

Her words turned him on and caught him off guard. She used the moment to her advantage and began removing his clothing painstakingly slow. Every scar she uncovered she showered in light kisses, and every inch of his metal arm she made sure to give extra kisses to as well. When she uncovered his erection, she couldn't help but gulp. A shiver of anticipation and terror went through her. 

"He's going to tear me in half," she thought with mixed emotion. 

Bucky smirked and promised, "Don't worry, doll, I'll be gentle."

He sat up and tangled his hand in her hair bringing her lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss. She straddled his thigh and drug her hands all over his body. She wanted to map every muscle, divet, and scar on his body. He broke the kiss and panted, "Do you trust me?"

"With my whole heart," she promised. 

He gently flipped them over so he was on top. She tried to thread her hands in his hair, but he gently gripped her wrists and pinned them onto the bed. The loud moan that came out of her at the action surprised both of them. "Well," Bucky smiled devilishly, "I'll have to remember that move for later."

Denise blushed and went to say something sarcastic back, but he cut her off with a kiss. Once he felt he'd successfully distracted her from responding he moved his kisses to her jawline. His hands moved to her breasts, and he kneaded them slowly. He kissed and sucked all over her neck and slowly moved to her breasts. 

Denise was a writhing mess underneath of him. Every time she tried to put her hands in his hair or on his body, his hands would come up and pin her down. It was turning her on so much, that she was only going to touch him so he would pin her again. All remaining thoughts in her head became obliterated as Bucky moved his kisses to the inside of her thighs. 

"James," she moaned his name like a question. 

"Denise," he said quietly. 

She opened her eyes and looked down into his lust blown eyes. Once their eyes locked, he flattened his tongue and licked her folds. She cried out in pleasure and he began to lick, kiss, and suck her with abandon. The only word she knew was Bucky, and she yelled and moaned it over and over again like a mantra. While she was climbing higher towards orgasm he gently slid one finger in, and she gasped. 

Once he felt she was used to it, he added another finger and began slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. It wasn't long until she was screaming his name and coming undone. As she was coming down she grasped for his arms and began pulling him up towards her. She devoured his mouth and began touching him everywhere. 

"What happened to slow," Bucky chuckled. 

"That was your idea," she painted, "not mine. I want to do to you what you -"

"You can do that another time doll," he soothed as he started kissing and nipping at her neck. 

"Why," she whimpered. 

"This is a lot pent up," he blushed as he looked at her, "even as a super soldier...I'm not sure how long I'm going to last, doll."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he turned his gaze downward. "All those moans and noises you were making...I almost came already just from pleasing you," he admitted ashamedly. 

Denise smiled and then moved to kiss and suck on his neck. He moaned low and long and she whispered into his skin, "Then you better take me now."

He flipped them both over and kissed her deeply. "This may hurt but," he started. 

"I'm ready. I trust you," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled as he bent to kiss her. 

Slowly and steadily he entered her. She cried out and he began kissing all over her face and neck and whispering I love you over and over again. Once she adjusted to him, she bucked up her hips to let him know she was ready. He began thrusting slowly, attempting to draw out their lovemaking as much as possible. All of the pent up tensions of years past, finding each other again, the week of special dates - it was too much. 

"Faster, James, please I'm so close," Denise pleaded. 

"Denise, I love you," he said looking into her eyes before he started thrusting faster. 

Denise couldn't say it back, the pleasure coursing through her body was unlike anything she had felt before. She screamed his name as she came, and at the sound he followed close behind her. He collapsed on top of her, the only sounds in the room was their panting. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you too, James."


	21. Off to Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are still with me, I thank you. Now on to our plot...

"Wanda, Nat you guys gotta stop pacing you guys are going to make a hole in the floor," Clint said half-joking, half-serious.

"It's been 4 days," Wanda exclaimed, "and no ones seen or heard from them."

"Oh I've heard them all right," Steve said cringing.

"Is that why you asked to borrow my noise cancelling headphones," Sam asked.

Steve nodded and asked the girls, "What's the big deal?"

"How are they surviving in there," Wanda asked, "you know Bucky barely eats as it is - which is fine for him, but she needs to eat."

"Don't worry mama bear," Steve assured her, "I made sure to stock up the kitchen. So it's their responsibility to stop once in a while to eat..."

"Is it that bad," Sam mouthed.

Steve's eyes grew wide and he nodded furiously. "Like animals," he mouthed back.

"My man," Sam said proudly while nodding his head in approval.

"Please - she's not the loudest one," Steve admitted.

"My girl," Sam corrected looking even more proud.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Vision quoted, "are you both quite well?"

"Very," they said simultaneously.

"Denise," Wanda yelled, "you're alive. You look wrecked."

Bucky walked over to Natasha and hugged her sides and said blissfully, "Thank you."

"Ew Barnes you have sex hair! Get off of me," Natasha yelled half-serious, "Why didn't you take a shower before coming out?"

"Oh we took showers all right," Denise laughed and winked at Bucky.

"Too much information," Steve groaned, "it's bad enough I'm the one who has to hear it all in process, I don't want to know the play by play."

"She make a man out of you soldier," Tony asked smugly walking into the common room.

Bucky ignored him and walked over to Denise enveloping his arms around her torso as he stood behind her. He kissed all over the top of her head and sides of her face making her giggled.

"And there goes my appetite," Sam said as he went to throw out what was left of his breakfast.

"It's about time," Steve smiled as he nodded towards the blissful couple.

Wanda gasped, "That ring is beautiful!"

"Ring? So you're going to make an honest woman out of her," Natasha joked happily as she walked over to examine the engagement ring.

As Bucky was going to answer, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice rang out over the intercom.

"Miss Zimmerman please report to Bruce's lab immediately," there was a pause and then she continued, "In fact, he thinks all of you should come. He's found something in the videos."

Without hesitation the group left the common room and headed for the lab.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Bruce said, "I was reviewing the tape from the day we found you, Denise. We initially thought that someone had erased some of the video and then hit record again. Turns out we didn't go far enough."

He touched a screen on his desk and flicked it upwards so everyone could see. Denise was in her cryo chamber and a man was standing in front of it. He was stroking her glass enclosure almost lovingly.

"What the hell," Bucky grunted as he drew a protective arm around Denise's shoulder.

"This continues for several very uncomfortable minutes," Bruce explained as he skipped forward a few frames.

The man released her from cryo and laid her down on a metal table with care. As Denise began to stir he took a rag and dipped it in chloroform. Before Denise could register what was happening he put the rag against her face and she passed out.

Denise gasped and drew closer to Bucky. The man in the video walked around the table looking intently at her body. Then he got on the table and curled up next to her. One of his arms he used to prop himself up to look at her, while his other hand ghosted over her face and body. Denise moved uncomfortably as she watched. The man drew his face up to hers and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and then hesitated before kissing her lips.

Denise ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up. Bucky stood stock still and continued to watch as the man slid off the table. He took the flyer of the festival out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. Turning to face the camera he said in a slight German accent, "Come find me, my love."

"When is that festival," Steve asked concerned.

"Two days from now," Tony responded as he read the flyer.

"She's not going," Bucky said in an eerily calm voice.

"Bucky," Natasha started, "our best way to find out what's going on is -"

"She's not going," he yelled, his fragile composure gone, "he's not going to touch her ever again. He's not going to look at her ever again. He's -"

"Going to be waiting for me," Denise said wearily as she walked over to Bucky, "Nat's right. I need to be there, and you'll be there too. You can protect me. This is HYDRA we're talking about here, we need to put all personal things aside and focus on doing what we can to bring the whole thing down. I can do this."

"I don't like this," Bucky stated as he drew her into his arms.

"That makes all of us," Clint commented, "but it comes with the territory."

"So off to Oz we go," Tony said in attempt to lighten the mood, "time to destroy the creepy man behind the curtain."


	22. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery stalker is revealed

"I wish you were coming with us tomorrow," Denise said to Bruce.

"In a festival that big, I can't risk the big guy coming out," Bruce said honestly, "as much as I would love him to after watching that tape...I just can't."

"I understand," Denise said sadly.

"You've got a team of superheroes behind you, not to mention a super soldier who loves you and will do anything to protect you," Bruce assured her.

"That's what I'm worried about," she said distractedly.

"No...there's more," Bruce commented carefully, "what is it?"

Denise sighed, she had been trying to push this thought from her mind. The more she tried the harder it broke to the surface. "What if they have something on me I don't realize," she said quickly before her courage left her.

"What do you mean," Bruce asked confused.

"All it took were a few words to make James the Winter Soldier," Denise explained looking at the floor, "what if they programmed me like that and I turn on everyone. What if something in me snaps and there's something more dangerous there than a good memory."

"A perfect memory," Bruce corrected, "and because of that I think you would know."

"James didn't," she snapped turning her eyes to look at him, "it was like he was trapped in his own body and out of control of what it was doing. What if they make it so I don't have control of my mind."

Bruce couldn't answer her. The possibility had definitely crossed his mind before, but none of his research had pointed to anything of that nature. Then again there were no absolutes when it came to these types of situations.

"Do you want to stay back and let the team handle it," Bruce offered.

"No, the smart move is for me to be there. This creep won't run if he sees me," she shuddered before continuing, "I need assurances."

"What do you mean," Bruce asked warily.

"If I feel myself start to lose control, I want to stop the problem before it starts," she said carefully.

"No," Bruce said as he walked away and around to his desk, "not happening. If anything like that happens we can bring you back. We brought Bucky back."

"Their purpose for me is insurance for James, I will NOT be responsible for forcing him back into that life," she argued.

"Denise," Bruce said restrained, "we won't let it get that far. Please."

Denise took a long, deep breath and looked around the room. She calmed herself quickly and walked over to Bruce. "You're right," she smiled, "I'm just being paranoid. It's all going to be okay."

"Hey," he said soothingly, "it's understandable. Don't worry I know what it's like to be paranoid for good reason. You and I are okay, and you are going to continue to be okay."

She nodded and pulled him into a light hug. As she pulled away with a smile and turned to leave, he didn't notice that she grabbed a small vial from the shelves behind him.

"Goodbye Bruce," she called back.

"There's one thing I've gotta know and then I'll stop," Tony said badgering Bucky.

"Tony, that's enough," Steve warned.

"Come on," Tony continued, "come on, come on, come on..."

"You know he's not going to stop," Sam advised.

"Sam Wilson is correct," Vision concurred, "perhaps it is best just to at least hear his question."

Bucky sighed, "What is it Stark?"

Tony smiled triumphantly and asked loudly, "When you climaxed did you scream out Winter is Coming?"

A chorus of, "Aw come on Tony," rang out amongst the other guys.

"What it's a legitimate question," he defended, "if he didn't that's a golden opportunity missed, my friends."

"Hey Denise," Clint said while elbowing Tony to shut up, "you look like you're walking with purpose. Everything okay?"

"Yup," she said as she walked to Bucky.

Without saying a word she grabbed his shoulder, and he willingly got up as she pulled him. She grabbed his hand and stalked back towards the door.

"What's going on," Steve asked concerned.

"I'm going to make love to him like it's our last night on earth," she said matter-of-factly, "so make sure to have your noise cancelling headphones, Steve."

Bucky stopped, threw her over his shoulder, and lightly smacked her butt, "Why didn't you say so, doll? I can get us there much faster."

The guys cat called the couple as Bucky ran out of the room with her. "Can I stay over your place," Steve asked Sam.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. He clasped a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sure man, no problem."

"Remember you don't have to do this," Bucky reminded her for the millionth time.

"We're already in the quinjet," she laughed, "it'll be okay."

"We'll be in your ear," he said as he brought his fingers to her ear, "and we can hear you too, okay?"

"I remember how everything works...it's the only thing I do amazingly if you recall," she joked.

"Well," he said smirking as he grabbed her hips and drew her to him, "maybe not the only thing."

"You're right," she smiled as she brought her lips to his, "I also kick your ass in Mortal Kombat."

"Okay lovebirds," Natasha laughed, "we're about to land in the field right outside the festival. Tony, Vision, and Sam are already in the air scanning for your not-so-secret admirer in the video."

Denise suppressed a gag and nodded seriously. She turned to Bucky and gave him a final kiss. "I love you, James."

"I love you too," he smiled, "this will be over and we'll be back together in no time."

"Yea, sure," she said as confidently as she could.

"After all, we have a wedding to plan," he said as he stroked her hand before letting her go.

"Once I think I've gotten all the information I can out of him, I'll call you guys to come get him," Denise said turning back.

Natasha nodded and said, "And if it seems to be going south or he starts to get handsy-"

"I'll kill him," Bucky finished seriously.

Denise felt naked and exposed as she made her way to the festival grounds. This was the first time in two weeks she had been without Bucky and her new friends. She wasn't without some hand-to-hand training thanks to Natasha, and she certainly had her brain to rely on.

As she entered the festival she became distracted. There were red, blue, and yellow balloons all over the place. People of all ages were in Wizard of Oz costumes. Vendors were selling themed snacks and souvenirs; even the rides and attractions were themed. There was a small rollercoaster was named The Cyclone, a corn maze called Scarecrow's Path, a section with animals called Cowardly Lion's Tame Petting Zoo, and so many more things she could barely keep up.

She jumped at the sound of Tony's voice in her ear. "Creeper McCreepyson is over by Tinman's Charging Station - it's to your left and straight ahead about 100 feet."

Following Tony's instruction she moved left and forward. It wasn't long before she saw his face. He hadn't noticed her yet, but his face struck her.

She knew him.

"We told you to stay put, Jonathan," a harsh male German voice yelled, "now look all your crying has broken Plan Z's concentration."

"Her name is Denise," a little boy's voice said defiantly.

"Leave him," a woman's voice yelled, "and help me clean up this mess he made. There's broken glass everywhere and I don't want him to get cut."

"You coddle him too much," the man snapped.

"Just help me," she yelled back.

"You," the man said as he glared at the little boy with unforgiving eyes, "don't move a muscle. I'll deal with you later."

Denise looked up from her index cards the older couple gave her to memorize. She saw a little boy with white blonde hair crumpled on the floor rubbing his eyes. Her heart broke, in a way he reminded her of her best friend Steve. She stood from her seat and walked over to the boy. Without hesitation, she sat on the ground and gathered her in his arms. Rubbing small circles on his back she sang to him, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." The song made her think of James and wonder how the people this couple work for must be treating him. She found herself crying a little as she sang. When she finished she wiped his face, "There. No more tears. Now chin up and everything will turn out all right."

The boy nodded as she got up and went back to her seat to memorize more before his dad came back.

He had grown up from the broken little boy, but this was definitely him.

"I know him," she breathed and looked to the ground, "I know him."

"What," exclaimed everyone simultaneously in her ear.

"Ah," a slightly German accented voice rang out in front of her, "there she is, my sleeping beauty!"


	23. In Her Eyes

"I can tell by the look on your face that you recognize me, my love," Jonathan said proudly, "even with the aging and the glasses - my parents truly worked wonders with that beautiful mind of yours."

"They certainly worked you over," Denise trembled, "what did they do to break you? You were such a sweet boy, sensitive and caring. Yet you still grew up to serve HYDRA in some way? You kept me in cryo and waited to free me? To what end? You want your toy back? You can't have James."

"I don't want the assassin," he hissed before regaining his previous confidant air, "I should think it obvious what I want. HYDRA, that's small potatoes, all brute force and tech that most of those animals don't know what to do with. Meanwhile, the few members with brains are underutilized."

"Jonathan, you're a good kid under all this, I know I've seen it," she implored.

"What are you doing," Bucky's voice came angrily over the intercom, "we're coming in. You can't handle this."

"No," she yelled.

"Is that the infamous Winter Soldier," he teased, "let me guess he wants to come and kill me."

"Jonathan," she said warily, "it's just you and I here amongst all these innocent people."

"Do NOT lie to me," he warned, "you and I, we're different from all the rest. We belong together."

"Like hell," Bucky yelled.

"Bucky, stand down, give her a chance," Steve ordered.

"How are we different from everyone," she asked, "what makes you think I belong with you. James -"

"That brainless weapon has nothing to offer you but physicality," he spat before continuing softly, "I offer you so much more. Between your perfect memory and my perfect strategic mind, we can wipe out both HYDRA and the Avengers. We can make the world our own. You've already done so much to help me, my love."

"What is he talking about," Tony snapped, "what have you already done?"

"I don't know," she said in a panicked whisper.

"I think it's time we should close in," Natasha advised, "he's only going to speak in riddles and half-assed sentences."

"Stay put, don't make any sudden moves, we're closing in," Wanda promised.

Jonathan laughed heartily, "I bet your simply brutish friends are coming for you and I, eh? What you're about to witness will prove all I have said."

He pulled out a small remote and began pressing one button after another in quick succession. The first button emitted a constant, high frequency sound. Denise could hear Wanda screaming in pain in her ear. Vision flew overhead towards where Wanda was to try and protect her ears. The second button released 2 drones. One targeted Natasha, it continually blew a dense green fog so she couldn't see where she was going and it made it hard for her to breathe. The second targeted Clint and blinded him with intense light. Both drones were programmed with next level facial recognition; no matter how hard they tried to dodge the drones they could not. The third button broke down The Cyclone coaster causing the carts to fly off track. Steve was there in a heartbeat to save the people on the ride. No sooner did he do so then another ride broke down, and then another, and another. He could barely keep up. Denise couldn't see what the fourth button did, but she could hear its effects. Sam, Tony, and Bucky were screaming in her ear. They were trapped with a specially designed ultra-enhanced magnet that caused Sam and Tony's suits to become unmovable; and Bucky's arm to not just be stuck, but to have so much force in the magnet that he was unable to move a muscle in his body.

She crouched low to the ground screaming at the top of her lungs. 'I have to think, I have to think. There's gotta be another way out of this. Something has to make him stop,' she thought.

"You see how prepared I am for you," Jonathan smiled as he approached her, "You are mine, not his. After all none of this would be possible without you."

"STOP SAYING THAT! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE," she screamed in desperation above the din of the chaos.

"How have the headaches been, love," he asked as if he were a concerned friend on a normal day, "I hope they haven't been too debilitating."

Denise's eyes flew open and she cautiously asked, "What do you know about my headaches?"

"I would have headaches too if I had micro cameras injected into my eyes," he said matter-of-factly.

Her head shot up to face him and his face broke into a sickening smile as he circled her. He showed her his glasses as he spoke. The part that looked like bifocal lenses on the outside, actually showed what Denise was seeing on the inside of the lenses.

"Do you think it was coincidence that I released you after your precious assassin was made an Avenger? I knew it wouldn't be long until he remembered you. Do you think it was by accident that the recording of the day I released you had been 'tampered with.' I couldn't have them know that by taking you in, they were letting me in. I saw it all. All of the testing and the arguments," he cringed and his voice seethed with rage as he continued, "I saw him as he made love to you for the first time - WHICH WAS MY RIGHT TO TAKE AND HE TOOK IT FROM ME! I know all their weaknesses. I knew how to trap them today. All thanks to you."

"No," was the only thing she could manage to shudder out as tears streamed down her face, while the screams of her friends and her love echoed in her ears.


	24. A Tale of Weapons and Intellect

Denise gripped at the vial in her pants pocket. It would be so easy just to take it before Jonathan noticed. In truth, she had no idea what was in the vial just that it was on the shelf labeled poisons. 'What would that do to James,' a small voice of reason in her head offered, 'he would never recover from this. He would lose himself. There's got to be another way through this. You've got a perfect memory use it!'

"You and I are the same, you said," she said standing up and turning to face him, "so that means that you must have injected yourself with the same serum I was given. The serum effects everyone differently. I was given a perfect memory and you were given -"

"A perfect strategic mind," Jonathan beamed proudly, "Now you're getting it."

Denise squared her shoulders and spoke with confidence, "You mean a military mind."

He looked at her confused, and she laughed bitterly. "What do you find so funny," he asked through gritted teeth.

"You spent your life valuing intelligence over brute strength," she managed through her laughter, "and when you used a serum to enhance your mind it did so in the most violent and animalistic way possible."

"I am not an animal," he screamed as he shot forward and backhanded her across the face.

She continued to laugh and spit out some of the blood that pooled in her mouth. As she turned to face him again she said in a monotone voice, "Says the man who thought up such brilliant traps that would harm not just his targets, but innocent people as well."

Jonathan looked around at the chaos. He smiled satisfactorily at first noting the vulnerable positions that all the Avengers were in. Then he noticed the screaming, crying, and injured patrons of the festival. His smile faltered then.

"A true intellect would've been able to capture his target without injury or casualty," she said as she sauntered forward, "A true intellect would know if his target was his true love he wouldn't need to capture her. A true intellect wouldn't resort to violence when agitated - especially against someone he claims to love so much. You and I are not alike. You're just a more intelligent weapon."

Jonathan screamed in rage and ran off. Denise went to go chase him until she heard Bucky's voice screaming. She looked around frantically to see where it was coming from, but there were so many people crying out she wasn't sure where to go.

"I know you can hear me, Denise," Jonathan's voice rang through her ear, "stay put and I'll show you the real weapon."

Moments later Jonathan was running up with Bucky in tow. It was then that Denise saw the giant magnet on Bucky's arm. He was moving stiffly as if he had no control over himself. Jonathan pushed him facedown on the ground, and Denise went towards him.

"Stay away," Jonathan screamed.

He ran forward and ripped Bucky upwards by his hair. Forcing him to his knees he began yelling at Denise, "A weapon is easily controlled, just like this thing right here. A weapon moves where you tell it to and does what you want it to. Do you know how many people he's killed? Do you know how many innocents -"

"Do you know he was under mind control? Do you know how many times his memory was wiped," she shot back.

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO LOVE HIM," he shouted, "HE IS NOTHING! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SING TO ME! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!"

He took a knife from his back pocket and raised it. His intention was clear: he was going to slit Bucky's throat. Denise crumpled to the ground and her hands roamed over her body trying to anchor herself. As he began to bring his hands down she screamed, "YOU'RE RIGHT!"

He stopped mid-slash, right as the blade was about to slit Bucky's throat.

"What did you say," Jonathan asked quietly, frozen in place.

"You're right," she repeated quietly.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she exhaled deeply. Before she lost her nerve she took one last look into Bucky's eyes and lunged forward. Her arms wrapped around Jonathan's neck and she kissed him. He dropped the blade and the remote and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. She got up on her tiptoes and tilted her head forward to deepen the kiss.

Jonathan stumbled backwards parting the two of them. He was choking. "What did you do to me," he sputtered out.

Denise stepped back, wiped her mouth, and spat out an empty vial. Before she spoke she shoved a finger down her throat and made herself throw up what little poison had dropped into her mouth. Her voice shook as she spoke, "I remembered what your weakness is."

He crumpled to the floor gasping for air. His face turned shades of red and pink as purple lines creeped up from his neck to his face. It seemed as if the poison caused him to lose control of his body. His muscles began moving and contracting in odd, inhuman ways. As he attempted to reach out to her, he legs and arms contorted at impossible angles.

"Your weakness is me," she said as she crouched down at eye level with him.

She grabbed the remote that was on the ground and pressed the buttons in the opposite order that he had. When she did so all the things he had set in motion became undone. "I guess a perfect memory does have its perks," she mused looking at the remote before turning a cold gaze on him.

He tried to speak to her, but his throat was already closed up. All he could do was stare at her looking hurt and betrayed as he gasped for his final breath of air. She tried to stand, but found she was too weak. Her legs collapsed out from under her, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my abusive ex, Jonathan, for nothing. For my friends who stood by me as I broke away, I thank you for everything.


	25. The Aftermath

"Vision, help me," Steve called out.

The super soldier and the synthetic man were the only ones who came out unscathed. While Denise had managed to stop the madness, the remaining members of the team needed help and fast. Vision had just taken Wanda to the quinjet. He put headphones over her ears to try and muffle the piercing sound that still echoed in her head.

Natasha's lungs were filled with the noxious gas. Steve picked her up and after he secured her in the quinjet he attached her to an oxygen tank. Vision assisted Clint who was still blinded even though the lights had long since left his eyes. The enhanced magnets were on for so long it rendered Sam and Tony's suits useless. From being rigid for all that time their bodies were stiff, and it took Vision two trips to get him. Steve walked over to Bucky who was in a similar state as Sam and Tony. He was trying his hardest to crawl over to Denise.

"No," he struggled to yell out as Steve attempted to help him up, "her first! Some of whatever that poison was got into her system."

"Poison," Steve asked.

He had been all over the park stopping ride from killing people. When the madness stopped and the civilians were okay on their own he came looking for his team. Vision had told him that Jonathan was defeated, but he didn't say how. He ran over to Denise and saw an empty vial not far from her body. He picked it up and then picked her up.

Vision came back for Bucky. "What should we do with him," he asked.

"Burn him," Bucky seethed.

"We need to call SHIELD to examine the body," Steve said as he ran back over to them, "and then we can burn it."

Bucky nodded weakly as Steve picked up Jonathan's lifeless body like an unwanted rag doll. Once everyone was secure in the quinjet, and Steve made sure that emergency services were on their way, they headed back to the compound.

"Bucky, you need to rest," Steve implored.

"I can rest here," he insisted for the third time stubbornly.

"All right," Steve sighed resigned, "but you know she's going to kick your butt knowing you stayed in that chair rather than heal up."

"I'll deal with it gladly," he muttered as he scooted his chair closer to her bedside.

He had been a wreck since they got back. Even though Denise vomited most of what she did ingest, the poison was too powerful. Bruce had to pump her stomach, take blood work, administer antidotes and antibiotics to get her stable. Bucky refused medical attention and rest until she woke up. For two days he stayed by her side, only getting up to use the bathroom.

Late at night on the second day, he was slumped over the bed holding her hand almost asleep when he heard her crying. He looked up with hope to see if she was really up or if he was imagining things. Sure enough she was staring straight at the ceiling while tears streamed mercilessly down her face.

"Hey," Bucky called gently, "you're okay. You're safe. I'm here."

"No ones safe, and it's all my fault," she croaked out tiredly.

"Denise," Bucky tried his best to comfort her as he stroked her hair, "listen to me -"

"No, you listen," she said still refusing to meet his eyes, "I let him in here. He hurt everyone because of me, and I killed him. I took a life. I'm supposed to have some kind of enhanced intelligence, and I killed him. The worst part is, I would do it again. I wouldn't even care. I would do anything to take back what I've done."

"You didn't know what you were doing. He drugged you and tricked us all. The feed is down, and he can't hurt us anymore," he insisted, "Bruce even thinks that between him and Tony they can extract the cameras without damaging this gorgeous eyes of yours."

"James," she said calmly, "I just want to go back to our place and have you hold me until we fall asleep."

Bucky smiled, "I think I can arrange that."

Bucky had long since passed out with his arms protectively around Denise. She lay awake debating what to do for hours. In truth, she knew what had to be done. As stealthily as she could she wriggled out of his arms, and got out of bed.

Sunlight streamed onto Bucky's face causing him to stir most unwillingly. He smiled in his sleep and went to draw in Denise closer to him. The only problem is she wasn't there. His eyes flew open and he looked around. 'She's probably just in the bathroom,' he thought.

As he began to lay back down he noticed a letter on his nightstand.

"My Dearest James,

I love you with all my heart. I love our new friends and the life we talked about having. After what I did...I just can't do it. Do you know why I had that vial? It was to take my own life should whoever it was decided to use me against you. The only reason I didn't use it in that way is because I didn't want to hurt you. It turns out I didn't need poison to do that. You may say that the danger is over, but I think it's just beginning. We don't know who has access to these cameras. I know you mentioned surgery, but what about up until then? The best possible solution is for me to leave. It's the only way to keep you and the others safe. I'd ask you to please not look for me, but I know it won't do any good. Instead, I'll ask you to please understand. You know what it's like to hurt people and have no control over it. You, above all others, know how I feel. I'm so sorry. It's because I love you I have to get as far away from you as possible. I'll never let them hurt you or any of the others again.

My Love Always,

Denise"

The letter was tear stained and her engagement ring was next to it on the stand.

"Denise, you stubborn...," he muttered as he crumpled the note, "I will find you."


	26. Forgiveness and Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series, but never fear I am working on a sequel called Refracted Light!   
> I've started some of it and it's on my fanfiction.net account (GypsyBlaze), but I'm pausing it to work on a special Halloween Avengers project! Please let me know what you think! I love feedback!

Bucky tore out of bed and threw some clothes on. He wasted no time running out of the apartment. As he flung open the front door he stopped short. Denise was sitting with her back against the opposite wall facing their front door. Her head had been hung down until she heard the door open. She managed a weak smile and began explaining herself.

"My perfect memory reminded me just who would be coming after me. It also reminded me that I've never been a coward before. I've always dealt with things head on, and while all of this is the hardest things I've ever had to face - the only way I'm getting through it is with you. James, I'm," she cut herself off as she started to cry.

Bucky stared at her breathing heavily. They were locked like that for a while, until Bucky shot forward and got on his knees beside her. He gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. She felt a few teardrops hit her neck and her heart broke. 'How could I be so stupid,' she thought bitterly as she clung to his arms.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again," he said into her ear.

He drew back slightly and took her left hand in his and slid her ring back on. "And don't you ever take that off again either, do you hear me," he said shakily.

She nodded her eyes overflowing with tears. "I promise," she whispered as he scooped her up bridal style and began to walk down the hall.

"James, where are we going," she asked.

"We're going to the lab. Stark and Dr. Banner are going to get those cameras out of your eyes," he said seriously, "that's where we start. It'll be like when they helped me break free of HYDRA's mind control."

"Then what's next?"

"You rest and we talk - or rather I talk and you listen. I'll talk to you about how much this isn't your fault and how amazing you were under all that pressure until the cows come home if I have to; anything to convince you of the truth," he said seriously.

"And what's the truth," she asked weakly.

"That I love you. The team loves you. No one blames you, and you did the right things," he assured her.

"Good thing I like the sound of your voice," she said sarcastically.

"Hey if you two are coming in here to christen the lab it ain't happening," Tony quipped as they entered the lab, "this is a place of science and wonder not a honeymoon suite."

Denise turned red and found that she couldn't look at Tony or Bruce no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey," Tony called, "Denise...eyes up here not on my tech toys - I am a human being after all."

It took all of her strength to force her gray eyes to look into Tony's brown ones.

In the most gentle and sincere voice she had ever heard come out of Tony's mouth he said, "You're going to be okay. We're going to take care of you, just like you took care of us. If you didn't take care of that creep he could have killed us all and many other innocent lives. Thanks to you, the only casualty was him."

Denise nodded; she was too emotional to speak, but her eyes conveyed how grateful she was for his words. "You can lay her down over here, Bucky," Bruce called softly, "and assuming you're going to want to stay, I would suggest you take a seat over on the far side of the room, okay?"

Bucky laid her down gently and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be here through everything," he promised, "I'm not leaving you."

Denise's surgery was a success, but she had to keep her eyes wrapped up and rested for a week. Bucky stayed by her side, true to his promise. He carried her everywhere - despite her protests - and fed, bathed, and read to her. She requested that no one come to see her because she was still working through the guilt of accidentally betrayed the team. On the night before she was to get her bandages off Bucky finally found a way to get through to her.

"I murdered a lot of people Denise. Steve always told me that it wasn't me and although I could remember all my victims I wasn't in control. Do you agree with Steve," he asked genuinely.

"Of course," she said vehemently without hesitation.

"Then stop blaming yourself," he said softly.

"I'll give you the cameras but I still-"

"Killed a man," he said gently, "I know, but this man wasn't going to be reasoned with and he could've killed us all and so many other people; and that's why you wouldn't hesitate to do it again. It doesn't sit well with your soul - I understand that more than most. I would be more worried if you didn't feel anything. You won't go through this alone, just try and let go of some of that guilt. Don't push me or the others away."

"I'll try," she responded after a few moments of silence.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she made her trek with Bucky to the common room for the first time in what felt like ages. He spent all week assuring her that everyone was worried about her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that some of them may resent her. However, her fears were stilled as she felt herself get slammed against the wall.

Wanda had heard her thoughts loud and clear and ran out of the common room to hug her. "Don't you ever stay away that long," she said as she squeezed her tighter, "you're a part of this family; stuck with us no matter what."

Natasha rounded the corner and joined in the hug too. "I'm so proud of you. You took that bastard out like a sneaky little bad ass. Are you sure you weren't a spy back in the day," she asked semi seriously.

Before she could answer Vision came out to see what the commotion was about. "Miss Zimmerman, I'm so glad you're all right. I hope you will forgive me for my lack of assistance last week. I was afraid that Miss Wanda's brain wouldn't be able to take all those high frequencies, and I should've helped you stop the source of it all."

"Vision," Denise said through tears, "you have no need to apologize. I should be the one to -"

"Now I know your fine ass isn't apologizing," Sam interrupted as he joined them in the hall.

"Yea," echoed Clint who was following behind Sam, "you took care of the sum bitch like a real Avenger. Also speaking as someone who betrayed the team without their consent in the past, don't worry about it. We've all had our fair share of horror stories, but we stick together because we're a family."

Steve came next and he wordlessly walked to Denise. He gently pushed the others off of her and drew her into a tight hug. "We already lost you once, never again, you understand," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded too overcome with emotion to answer. Bucky hugged both Steve and Denise and said, "I told you it would be all right."

"Are you crying," Natasha's voice asked teasingly.

"Nah, I just ummm forgot to take my allergy pill," Sam said defensively.

Wanda arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

"What," he snapped, "a superhero can't have allergies? That's just heroist."

Before anyone could respond F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice came loud and clear over the intercom. "Denise, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner need to see you in the lab immediately."

Denise entered the lab cautiously. It took a lot of convincing for Bucky to let her go alone, but she managed. If she was specifically asked to go alone, there must be a reason.

"Just the woman we wanted to see," Bruce said happily.

"So...how do you feel about Mnemosyne," Tony asked.

"The Greek goddess of memory," Denise said curiously, "what about her?"

"I mean you," Tony smiled.

"I don't follow," she responded.

Tony stepped aside to reveal an intricate outfit. The pants were brown, thin leather with gears and clockwork around the belt. The top was in two pieces: a black and brown corset that had more gears and clockwork and an off white peasant top underneath of it. Over top of that was a thin, ankle length black leather coat.

"I thought Mnemosyne would be a fitting code name for you," Tony elaborated when she hadn't said anything for several moments.

"A code name for what," she asked confused, "and what's this outfit for?"

"After how well you handled yourself last week," Bruce started.

"And, as much as it pains me to say it, all the good points Mr. Restraining Order made about having a perfect memory would be to a team, we figured why don't you join ours," he asked.

She looked back and forth between the two of them and the outfit that was hanging in between them. "You're saying..."

"Welcome to The Avengers, kid," Tony smiled, "well Junior Avengers. Don't worry, you'll have some great classmates that are still in training: Wanda, Vision, an arachnid kid that you've yet to meet, and your boy toy. What do you say, Denise?"

"Denise," she smiled, "don't you mean Mnemosyne?"


End file.
